Petits Secrets
by Karine-F
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un petit geste anodin, presque innocent… Mais cela s'était rapidement transformé en un jeu entre elles… addictif, vital et pourtant, terriblement dangereux où chaque règle avait son importance pour l'équilibre qu'elle était parvenu à instaurer dans leur relation. Seulement, tout change lorsque l'une d'elle se retrouve en danger... SwanQueen
1. Chapitre 1 - Les règles

_**Petits secrets.**_

Résumé : Tout avait commencé par un petit geste anodin, presque innocent… Mais cela s'était rapidement transformé en un jeu entre elles… addictif, vital et pourtant, terriblement dangereux où chaque règle avait son importance pour l'équilibre qu'elle était parvenu à instaurer dans leur relation. SwanQueen !

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Les règles (POV Emma)**_

C'était il y a deux semaines… Je crois que je pourrais raconter cette journée en détail comme si c'était hier. En vérité, le premier pas avait été accidentel. Enfin. Premier pas… Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Ma mère m'avait invité ainsi qu'Henry et Regina à diner. Ma mère aime faire ce genre de choses : rassembler les gens. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Le repas avait été quelque peu… étrange. Regina avait du mal à parvenir à diner cordialement avec Snow, la situation étant toujours aussi compliquée entre elles, même si elles essayaient chacune de faire un effort. Il me semble même avoir aperçu Regina secoué de la tête, probablement pour s'empêcher d'envoyer une énième pique à ma mère.

En tout cas, l'intention de ce repas était louable certes, mais le résultat était clairement bancal. L'ambiance était tendue. Presque personne hormis moi et Henry n'osait parler ou raconter quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on avait coutume de faire dans notre famille si atypique… Parler de soi, parler de son quotidien, sans pudeur. Même Henry dont l'innocence de l'enfance commençait à disparaître ne se livrait plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Les relations entre chaque membre de cette famille étaient hors normes.

Surtout entre Regina et moi en vérité. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais nous n'avons que rarement eut une conversation normale, entre personnes civilisées. Il fallait toujours qu'on se taquine, plus ou moins fort. On se renvoie sans cesse la balle, un peu comme un match de ping-pong qui aurait commencé il y a quelques années et qui n'aurait jamais cessé.

C'était bizarre, mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais avoir le pouvoir de dire ce qui me passait par la tête à cette femme, sans limites, sans les murs moraux que l'on érige habituellement en société. Regina était la seule personne dans cette ville, dans ce pays, dans ce monde à qui je pouvais me permettre de tout dire et surtout de cette façon-là. Je suppose que c'est une façon pour nous deux de nous… décharger de toute cette tension. Car, de la tension, il y en avait toujours eu. Elle avait été tout d'abord due à une haine aveugle, puis à une certaine ignorance mêlée à la curiosité de connaître l'autre sans le montrer. Cela avait amené un certain climat dans notre relation, qui n'avait jamais réellement changée.

Pour participer à nos joutes verbales, à ce jeu s'étant instauré depuis le début entre nous, il fallait en connaître les règles.

Car oui, nous avions des règles. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé bien sûr. C'était juste… à la fois terriblement implicite, et d'une évidence que seules nous deux pouvions comprendre.

Déjà, il fallait toujours répondre. En toutes circonstances. Quoique l'autre nous ait dit, il fallait, soit répondre, soit fuir.

 _Règle numéro un._

Puis, il ne fallait jamais parler des morts. Donc, il était hors de question d'évoquer Neal, Cora et encore moins Daniel.

 _Règle numéro deux._

Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de se sentir coupable, ou gênée entre nous pour quoique ce soit… Ou alors il fallait le cacher.

 _Règle numéro trois._

Notre relation était exclusive. C'était comme ça. Un jour, j'avais essayé d'envoyer une pique à Ruby. En plus de m'attirer la foudre par Regina qui m'avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était inconvenu, Ruby s'était vexée. J'ai seulement compris, après cette histoire, que seule Regina et moi pouvions entretenir ça… Cette flamme. Cette relation que l'on pouvait presque qualifier d'amour vache.

 _Règle numéro quatre._

On ne parle jamais de nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre, quel qu'il soit. Et on ne montre rien.

Rè _gle numéro cinq._

 **« Henry, peux-tu me passer le pichet d'eau s'il te plait ? Avait demandé d'une voix douce et posée Regina. »**

Je me trouvais en face d'elle et avait accédé à sa requête avant notre fils. Seulement, lorsque j'avais repris une posture correcte sur ma chaine, mon pied avait frôlé la jambe de la brune. Mon pied, nu, que j'avais débarrassé de ces horribles talons aiguilles discrètement sous la table venait de frôler réellement le mollet de madame le maire.

Je me souviens encore de la sensation agréable de sa peau chaude, de ses collants noirs ripant sur mon pied, du frisson qui m'avait parcouru, mais aussi de la gêne que je tentais désespérément de cacher.

« _Règle numéro trois_ »…

Mince, quelle était la _règle numéro six_ déjà ? Oh oui, bien sûr. Jamais de contact physique.  Jamais. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Je me maudissais tout en versant le liquide dans le verre de sa Majesté. Personne n'aurait pu détecter mon trouble… Personne sauf Regina. J'étais sûre, persuadée qu'elle savait. Oh oui, elle savait qu'elle m'avait troublée, que ce contact involontaire avait déclenché en moi un volcan de sentiments, de sensations et d'interrogations indescriptibles. Et elle s'en délectait. D'ailleurs, si elle pensait réellement que je ne voyais pas son petit manège quand j'avais le dos tourné et qu'elle me matait les fesses, elle se trompait lourdement. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver où elle ne se gênait pas pour fixer mon décolleté en ce moment même ? Je tentais désespérément de fuir son regard perçant.

Je ne savais pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais elle avait ce don de parvenir à me mettre à nue, à décrire chaque parcelle, chaque centimètre de mon âme, de la sonder, de découvrir les recoins les plus reculés de mes sentiments refoulés en un regard.

A vrai dire, moi aussi, je pouvais le faire… Et heureusement. Sur ce point, nous étions à égalité. Je connaissais Regina plus qu'elle-même probablement. Je savais comment aborder un sujet ou un autre, de quelle façon m'y prendre, je savais quand elle était blessée, quand elle était heureuse, quand elle cachait quelque chose, quand elle était sincère ou pas, quand elle avait peur. Je savais tout d'elle.

Pourtant, en cet instant, je ne voyais rien.

Qu'est-ce que cette entorse à la règle numéro six avait provoqué en elle ? Etait-elle troublée autant que moi, gênée ou n'avait-elle peut-être même pas relevé ? Non. Elle s'en était forcément rendu compte.

Pourtant, son attitude n'avait pas changé depuis ces dernières secondes. Elles continuaient à alterner son regard entre son assiette et son fils qui mangeait aussi salement que j'aurais pu le faire en temps normal.

 **« Regina, comment est-ce que ça va avec Robin ? Demanda Snow tout en souriant.**

 **_ Ça va. Répondit simplement Regina en adressant un faux sourire à ma mère. »**

Ce sourire était faux, je le savais. Ça n'allait pas.

Il fallait que je lui en parle. J'étais en train d'élaborer un stratagème afin d'aborder le sujet avec elle, seule à seule, lorsqu'un détail me sortit de mes songes et me fit sursauter.

Un détail qui avait à présent toute son importance dans le fil de mes pensées.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le jeu se corse

_**Toutes ces reviews positives, alors là, vous me flattez vraiment ! Je suis très heureuse que cette nouvelle fiction vous emballe... Au départ, j'avais hésité à l'écrire. Car je vous le dis : il va falloir vous préparer à sauter de surprise en surprise, parfois bonnes, parfois mauvaises. Mais je pense que vous êtes loin de vous attendre à lire ce que je vous concocte (oui, j'entretiens bien le suspens !). En tout cas, merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça me touche. Et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Le jeu se corse. (POV Regina)**_

C'était il y a deux semaines… Tout est encore un peu confus dans ma tête à vrai dire. Je ne sais même plus comment cela a débuté… Même si j'ose en avoir une vague idée.

Il faut dire que tout avait mal commencé. Snow a eu cette merveilleuse idée de penser que nous réunir, moi, elle, son idiot de mari ainsi qu'Emma et mon fils était une riche idée.

Je n'ai pu qu'accepter, par courtoisie… Bien que je trouvais déjà ce repas complétement idiot.

L'ambiance ce soir-là était terriblement électrique. Je faisais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas attaquer ce couple niais se trouvant devant mes yeux. Après tout, j'avais promis à Henry de faire des efforts… D'ailleurs, je le regrettais presque en le voyant s'empiffrer allégrement. Il faut dire que cela m'amusait quelque peu de remarquer qu'il avait hérité des manières de sa mère biologique en terme de savoir vivre à table.

Emma se trouvait en face de moi et prenait garde à manger correctement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire intérieurement, même si je savais qu'il était hors de question de le montrer. Elle faisait des efforts pour paraître distinguée. Est-ce que c'était parce que j'étais en face d'elle ? Je ne sais pas trop. Est-ce que c'était appréciable ? Je ne sais pas trop non plus, mais en tout cas, c'était drôle. Et plutôt adorable.

Avais-je vraiment pensé au mot « adorable » pour la qualifier ? Sans que quiconque puisse le remarquer, j'avais secoué la tête pour chasser cette pensée étrange de ma tête.

Dans tous les cas, je m'étais promis intérieurement de mettre une trêve, le temps de ce repas minable, à notre petit jeu habituel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque personne nous écoutant parler pensait que l'on se détestait… Je ne l'avouerais peut-être jamais ouvertement, mais je ne détestais pas Emma Swan… Je ne l'avais jamais détesté à vrai dire. Je trouvais même que c'était la personne la plus censée de cette foutue ville. Elle me tenait tête, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de moi, elle savait vivre et me supporter, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Et, à la grande surprise que ça pourrait être de tous, j'aimais ça. Parfois, ses manières ancestrales m'agaçaient… Mais elles avaient au moins le don de m'amuser, de me faire rire. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée que de m'arracher ce genre de sentiment.

Je faisais toujours mon possible pour qu'elle puisse lire en moi ce que je voulais qu'elle sache… Mais je sais que, parfois, elle parvenait à percer ce mur et à entrevoir des sentiments que je cache. J'avais abandonné l'idée de comprendre comment elle faisait pour arriver à me cerner de la sorte. Mais j'avais quand même l'impression de mener la danse.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir cependant, c'était tous les regards que j'envoyais discrètement vers elle. Parfois, je me surprenais à rêvasser, les yeux plongés dans son décolleté, sur ses bras ou ses fesses.

Je n'avais pas vraiment honte d'avouer qu'Emma Swan était une jolie femme. Elle était agréable à regarder… En tout cas, plus que la moyenne et plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Elle avait une allure sportive, un corps sculpté, de jolies boucles blondes un peu sauvages, des traits fins. Comment pouvait-on deviner que ce corps avait été, autrefois, sous l'emprise d'une grossesse ? En tout cas, mes contemplations étaient involontaires. Il m'arrivait de laisser vagabonder mes yeux rapidement ou, au contraire de les laisser s'appesantir sur elle en me plongeant profondément dans mes pensées, les contrôlant à peine. Et lorsque je pensais à elle, à ce petit jeu, à sa dernière réplique, je me surprenais à fixer sa peau d'une manière presque hypnotisante.

Fort heureusement, j'étais discrète. Vivre avec une mère paranoïaque avait gardé des séquelles chez moi qui, aujourd'hui, me servaient.

Lorsque j'ai demandé un simple pichet d'eau à Henry, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Emma l'a saisi en première.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rassise, j'avais cru rêver en premier temps. Avait-je vraiment ressenti ce que je venais de ressentir ou était-ce une hallucination ? A voir le regard fuyant de Miss Swan, c'était clairement réel.

Venait-elle réellement de me faire du pied ?

Je sentais encore sa peau contre mes collants. Son contact avait été bref, mais chaud et électrique. Qui plus est, elle s'était penché pour me servir un verre d'eau, m'offrant une pleine vue sur son décolleté.

J'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Oui, elle voulait surement passer le cran au-dessus pour me troubler, me déstabiliser. C'était ce qu'on faisait toujours toute les deux après tout.

C'est à ce moment-là que le plan du retour de bâton s'était élaboré dans ma tête. Parce qu'il fallait suivre la _règle numéro une_ avec application : toujours répondre à chaque attaque. Ou fuir.

Et il était hors de question de se défiler devant ce genre de provocation.

C'est ainsi que j'ai affiché un mépris, une ignorance qui me surpris moi-même.

Elle voulait vraiment faire une entorse à cette _règle six_ , à savoir « jamais de contact physique » ? Parfait.

Il était question maintenant de riposter.

J'entrepris une longue conversation avec Henry sur ses résultats scolaires. Sans que quiconque puisse s'en apercevoir, je cherchais les jambes d'Emma grâce à mes pieds. Mon talon butta contre son pied nus recroquevillé. Je souris intérieurement, sans que quiconque puisse s'en apercevoir. Je passai mon pied durant quelque seconde sur son jean. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait chaud. Et qu'elle frissonnait. J'étais ravie de créer ce genre de malaise chez elle. C'est ainsi que je retirai mon pied, fière de ma répartie.

J'aurais le dernier mot dans cette histoire et il était hors de question qu'elle me mette dans l'embarra sans qu'elle aussi, le soit…

Je pense que c'est chose faite d'ailleurs. J'ai eu le loisir de détourner le regard un instant pour observer son visage. Son corps entier s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Elle s'affaissait et était étrangement rivée sur son dernier morceau de salade.

J'étais ravie. Je me répétais cette phrase, raisonnant comme un mantra dans ma tête.

 _« Regina Mills gagne toujours. »_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Gagné

_**Salut les swens ! Alors oui, pour vous répondre, le vais alterner les POV entre Emma et Regina**_ _ **Je ne sais pas encore si je vais introduire des POV d'autre personnages. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de lire le titre histoire de ne pas vous perdre, en mode « mince, est-ce que c'est Regina qui pense là ou Emma ? »**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Gagné. (POV Emma)**_

Je rêve ou Regina était clairement en train de me faire du pied ? Mon Dieu, mais à quoi pense-t-elle franchement ?

Le contact n'avait duré que quelque seconde, mais je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas être parvenu à cacher mon trouble.

Et je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Elle m'agace.

Elle arrivait à rester impassible et moi, je me recroquevillais comme une adolescente devant son premier flirt.

J'avais envie de grogner et de répliquer.

Pour le grognement, passe encore, mais la réplique… Comment m'y prendre ?

Je ne pouvais cacher que le physique de Regina était assez troublant. Elle portait sans arrêt ces tenues très sexy, elle restait toujours chic, fière, distinguée en toute circonstance. Elle avait une démarche de reine et moi, ce vilain petit canard, je me trainais les pieds. Je l'admirais pour ça.

Mais ses regards en direction de mes atouts me confortaient pourtant dans le potentiel sex-appeal que je pouvais dégager. Remarquer qu'elle me mate me remplissait de fierté, sans que je ne l'avoue. Je suis certaine qu'elle pensait que je ne voyais rien, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Seulement, là, en ce moment même, j'avais simplement envie de me cacher.

Ce contact avait éveillé en moi des sensations incontrôlables. Je savais très bien qu'elle faisait ça par fierté, et je n'avais aucunement l'envie qu'elle ait l'ascendant sur moi. Après tout, j'ai toujours su que je contrôlais clairement les rennes de notre relation et il fallait que je les garde.

 _« Emma Swan gagne toujours. »_

C'est alors que, sans réussir à cacher un sourire en coin clairement provocateur, j'avais plaqué directement mon pied contre sa chaise, à quelques millimètres de sa cuisse avec une désinvolture que j'appréciais particulièrement. Je m'étais même risqué à la fixer d'un air défiant, le sourcil relevé. Histoire de l'embêter encore plus, j'avais décidé de garder cette position.

Elle pensait vraiment m'avoir de cette façon ? Mon contact avait été involontaire et même dans ce cas de figure, il avait fallu que Madame Mills réplique. Elle était vraiment…

« **Oh Regina, je suis désolée de t'avoir retenue si tard. Tu dois surement être épuisée. Avait prononcé ma mère. »**

… Irrécupérable.

« **Oh oui. Effectivement. Demain, je me lève tôt pour la réunion semestrielle de la Mairie. En espérant qu'Emma ne soit pas en retard, comme dans ses habitudes.**

 **_ Oh, mais bien sûr que non. Avais-je répliqué en avançant mon buste. »**

Mon impertinence avait toujours été ma plus belle qualité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'avais senti la cuisse de Regina toucher mon pied lorsqu'elle s'était levé tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de me cacher son trouble.

« _Gagné_ ».

Regina était repartie en direction de son manoir, sans un mot ni un geste concernant nos petites dérives. Seulement, je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était depuis que ma mère avait évoqué Robin… J'avais vu son regard… Ces yeux qui tentaient de cacher une souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas me la faire, à moi. Il y avait un problème.

Cela faisait une heure que je tournais en rond. Il était 23h10. Finalement, je me décidai à prendre ma veste rouge et à partir en direction du manoir de Regina sans faire un bruit.

J'y étais arrivée rapidement. Pourtant, cela faisait dix minutes que je campais devant chez elle.

Le salon était allumé, la voiture de Robin était dans l'allée. A priori, je ne devrais pas être là.

Je me surprenais à fixer la porte d'entrée en bois blanc. Qu'est-ce que je fichais là franchement ?

Il était 23h30 maintenant. Je n'allais quand même pas sonner chez Regina car j'avais cru déceler un problème dans sa voix… C'était insensé.

J'allais démarrer quand une intuition inexpliquée me poussa à sortir de mon véhicule. Il fallait que je m'assure que Regina aille bien.

Quand je me suis retrouvée devant la porte d'entrée, je me suis sentie bête. Je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à toquer à la porte. Je retenais ma respiration. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

Elle n'entendait que des éclats de voix sourds, étouffés par les murs.

 **« Lâche moi tu veux ! S'exclamait Regina d'une voix vive.**

 **_ Y'en a jamais assez pour nous, jamais ! T'es tout le temps fourré quelque part, y'en a marre !**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **_ Je veux être avec toi plus souvent.**

 **_ Ton intention est bonne, mais parfois, j'ai besoin d'être avec ma famille. Répondait calmement Regina.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas occasionnel je te signale. Quand tu n'es pas avec elle, c'est le sujet principal de tes discussions. J'ai l'impression de passer au second plan dans ta vie.**

 **_ Elle ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Emma. Emma Swan par ci, Emma Swan par-là, j'en peux plus !**

 **_ Laisse là en dehors de ça, ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **_ Mais tu ne vois pas que tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche. Et là, j'apprends que tu as diné avec elle.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas « diné avec elle », j'ai diné avec Snow, Charmant et Henry aussi alors ne mélange pas tout. Emma est la mère biologique de mon fils et en plus, elle travaille pour la Mairie. Nous nous voyons souvent, et c'est normal.**

 **_ Elle a l'air d'être beaucoup plus pourtant ! Sifflait Robin.**

 **_ Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Robin ! S'exclamait Regina. »**

Je grimaçais. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de se disputer à cause de moi ?

Finalement, il me paraissait judicieux de ne pas toquer. Aussi silencieusement que je le pu, je partis très vite de l'entrée du manoir et démarrais la voiture.

Effectivement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Robin et Regina… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir terriblement. Je ne veux pas briser leur couple, j'en ai déjà fait suffisamment… Mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de Regina.

Notre relation était trop importante pour que je l'abandonne.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Hamburger (Rated M)

_**Bon je sais, le titre est très étrange ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est clairement Rated M… Il comporte des scènes plutôt violentes et sexuelles. Bon, j'ai évité le langage cru, mais quand même. Âmes sensibles, gare à vos petits cœurs. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que vous allez me détester et détester Robin par la même occasion si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Vous êtes prévenus les loulous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **Hamburger. (POV Regina)**_

Il était 9h. Et comme d'habitude, Emma Swan était en retard. Devais-je vraiment en être surprise ? Tout le comité était déjà présent. Seule une chaise vide trônait à mes côtés. Je claquais mon stylo contre la table, ça m'aidait à passer les nerfs et ça comblait le silence royal qui régnait dans la salle de conférence.

Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, Emma ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce en trombe, rougissante.

Elle paraissait énervée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors, quand elle marmonna un « pardon pour le retard » dans sa barbe, je ne relevai pas. Je préférais ne pas rendre l'ambiance plus glaciale. Je donnai la parole à Sidney.

Je ne l'admettrais jamais ouvertement, mais ces réunions m'ennuyaient. Miss Swan pensait que je les organisais par plaisir, mais être réunis pour débattre de sujets insipides m'ennuyait autant qu'elle. Ses lourds soufflements avaient toutefois le don de me faire rire.

Soudain, elle fit quelque chose… Quelque chose qui me figea. Ce n'était rien, c'était imperceptible, un détail, et pourtant qui eut toute son importance pour moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur se mit soudain à battre la chamade.

Emma venait de coller ma cuisse à la mienne. Rien de plus normal peut-être pour deux personnes assises côte à côte… Mais pas pour nous. Nous nous étions assises des dizaines de fois à ces places sans être en contact. Mon regard croisa le sien.

Il était… Doux. Etrangement doux. Puis, il fut fuyant.

Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais envie de fuir, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais envie de renchérir, mais c'était impossible. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire au juste ? Est-ce que je devais retirer ma cuisse, me recroqueviller, la disputer ?

Le souffle coupée, je continuais à fixer mes feuilles. Je décidais de… la laisser faire. Enfin. Laisser le contact se faire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je suppose que… j'aimais ça. Même si c'était dur à admettre. Personne n'osait m'approcher et encore moins me toucher en temps normal. Seuls Henry et Robin le faisait. Elle avait du courage, il fallait l'admettre.

Accepter cette première entorse à nos règles fut probablement ma première erreur… Car ce contact devint rapidement la _règle numéro sept_ , constituant une exception à la sixième.

Si nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre, nos cuisses devaient se toucher.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que cette règle avait été instaurée, et je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

A chaque fois que nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Je ne pensais qu'à ce contact, ce simple contact physique. Pourquoi en avais-je désespérément besoin à présent ? Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : m'asseoir aux côtés de cette blonde. Pour ressentir, encore, cette sensation grisante qui me poursuivait l'échine, qui me donnait des frissons. C'était électrisant, addictif. Cette règle était devenue ma drogue.

Parfois, je fermais imperceptiblement les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne ressentais en ces instants, que ma jambe collée à celle d'Emma. Aussi désuet que ce geste pouvait paraitre, dans mon esprit, il était devenu presque… Sexuel. J'éprouvais l'irrésistible envie qu'elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse… Mais c'était tout simplement irréaliste de m'imaginer ce genre de choses. Je suis sûre qu'une telle pensée ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Mon propre désordre mental m'empêchait souvent de voir ce qu'Emma ressentait.

Seulement, j'avais bien remarqué que son regard sur moi avait changé… Ou presque. Je la sentais me détailler, observer chaque parcelle de mon corps et l'analyser. Je ne disais rien, mais je remarquais tout. Parfois, s'en était gênant… Mais c'était également terriblement séducteur.

J'en jouais, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mes décolletés, mes jupes fendues et moulantes… Je les enfilais bien souvent pour sentir plus encore son regard sur moi lorsque nous n'étions pas en contact.

Je ne comprends pas comment nous en étions arrivés là finalement. Certes, notre relation a toujours été un jeu… Mais un jeu de quoi ? D'emprise, de pouvoir, de contrôle ou de… séduction ? C'était peut-être une sorte de « tout »...

Ce soir, nous étions l'une en face de l'autre. Nous sommes en juillet et la chaleur est terrassante. Nous sommes également jeudi et c'était le jour du repas en famille d'Henry chez Granny's. Comme cela arrivait parfois, j'étais en compagnie d'Emma. J'avais choisi un débardeur noir pour accompagner mon pantalon tailleur ce soir-là. Je ne pouvais empêcher les gouttes de sueurs de perler sur mon décolleté. Pour la première fois, alors que je tentais désespérément de me rafraichir en me ventilant grâce au menu de chez Granny's, je rencontrai le regard d'Emma.

Du désir.

J'y vis, durant une seconde, du désir. Pourtant, rapidement, elle avait détourné son regard de ma poitrine pour se plonger à son tour dans le menu.

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ?

Le diner se passa rapidement… Peut-être trop. Surement trop je dirais.

Je savais que ce soir était le tour de garde d'Emma et que, cela faisait partie également de mes soirées avec Robin… Sauf que, depuis quelques temps, je devais avouer que plus rien n'allait entre nous. D'ailleurs, en rentrant du diner, il me fit une énième scène.

Selon lui, je ne lui accorderais pas d'importance… Alors certes, j'avais tendance à parler d'Emma au travail. Puis, en rentrant du travail. Puis, en faisant à manger, et en regardant un film. Bon. Je parlais beaucoup d'elle finalement. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si elle seule arrivait à cet exploit qui est de pimenter mes journées.

Lorsque je ne lui courrais pas après pour ses rapports, je rattrapais ses bêtises, ou je la retrouvais endormie sur son bureau ou alors elle mangeait ou encore, elle me cherchait en me lançant des piques que je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer.

Mes journées n'étaient rythmé que par elle, alors il était normal que je n'ai qu'elle à la bouche. Il fallait que je me décharge de mes pensées… Mais Robin ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

Il semblait voir cette relation comme une compétition, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Emma Swan… En tout cas, pas en termes de conversation. Ni de réplique. Ni de sensation.

En réalité, j'ai tendance à trouver tout le monde fade par rapport à elle. Certes, Robin n'a pas peur de moi… mais il est si… si… insipide.

Dans ma tête, j'aimais comparer ces deux personnes à deux plats. D'un côté, Emma était un délicieux plat de sushis haut de gammes agrémentés de wasabi. Un met des plus exquis, se dégustant avec parcimonie, délicatesse. Si on dosait mal, on pouvait se bruler la gorge. Mais en y allant précautionneusement, on pouvait apprécier sa robustesse mélangé à sa douceur. On ne la déguste pas comme les autres plats. Elle ne se mange pas de la même manière, elle est même totalement différente des autres. Et puis, elle arbore de multiples facettes. On pense pouvoir s'en défaire, la déguster une fois de temps en temps mais c'est faux. Elle devient addictive. Et ce qui est encore plus traitre avec cette femme, c'est que les associations de saveurs sont presque infinies et on passe d'une sensation à une autre en un temps éclair. Seulement, elle incarnait un plat trop cher pour se permettre de le déguster sans arrêt, même si l'envie n'en manque pas.

Robin lui, est plutôt comme… un hamburger. Oui c'est ça. Au départ, on adore ça, le goût est plaisant, on s'en régale et on s'en empiffre même… Mais à forte dose, on s'en écœure et on se rend compte que c'est mauvais pour la santé et surtout pour le cœur. On a beau changé la recette, ça reste du pain, un morceau de viande, de la sauce grasse se battant en duel avec une rondelle de tomates et une feuille de salade. C'est simple, facile, pas cher, on en abuse souvent mais il n'est pas forcément des plus bons pour nous.

Voilà. Robin était un hamburger rustique et Emma, un plat de sushis divers et raffinés. Sans m'en apercevoir, je réfléchissais à ça tandis que Robin continuait à me râler dessus. Et je m'étais mise à rire. Doucement. C'était presque imperceptible tellement je pensais avoir été discrète.

Mais je vis le regard de Robin se froncer et il s'arrêta dans sa tirade.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Me demande-t-il tout à coup, désarçonné.**

 **_ Pour rien. La fatigue. Bon. Tu me laisse maintenant ?! »**

Sur ce coup, j'avais été un peu sèche. Mais il me fatiguait. C'était toujours le même discours, en boucle, comme un CD rayé. Rapidement, je m'étais mise en nuisette et m'étais couchée sans un mot.

 **« Excuse-moi… Finit-il par me dire en se collant à moi. »**

Je grimaçais. Il faisait toujours ça. Je commençais clairement à trouver tout ça trop facile. Il partait dans des extrêmes, me disputant comme une petite fille puis venait s'excuser comme une âme en peine. Ce mec était vraiment pitoyable.

Lorsqu'il passa sa main autour de moi pour me caresser le ventre et remonter vers ma poitrine, je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Je m'étais contenté de grogner en m'éloignant de lui.

 **« Regina, j'ai tellement envie de toi. M'avait-il dit en apposant ses lèvres sur mon épaule et en me pressant un sein. »**

Je grimaçais encore plus. Il s'excusait, puis venait ramper pour avoir sa dose. Mon Dieu, Robin semblait être le pire hamburger que j'avais pu ingurgiter depuis des siècles.

 **« Tu ne vas pas encore jouer à ça avec moi quand même… Glissa-t-il en continuant ses caresses indécentes.**

 **_ Jouer à quoi ? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de répliquer sèchement.**

 **_ Ca fait des semaines qu'on a rien fait. Arrête de me rejeter. J'ai des besoins moi. Dit-il.**

 **_ Je veux que tu sois simplement moins… »**

« Chiant » avais-je pensé très fort.

Je sentais petit à petit l'excitation de Robin monter contre moi. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de déguster un hamburger ce soir, j'étais clairement trop écœuré de ce genre de plats. Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, mais il revenait toujours se coller un peu plus.

Soudain, il me saisit les hanches et me plaqua contre lui.

« **Hé, lâche moi tu veux !**

 **_ Arrête, je sais que t'en a envie autant que moi.**

 **_ Non. »**

Robin me prit les fesses et descendit ma culotte de mes jambes brutalement.

 **« Robin ! Avais-je crié en me débattant.**

 **_ Je sais que ça t'excite quand je fais ce genre de choses. Tu fais comme si t'en avais pas envie, mais t'es aussi excitée que moi, j'en suis sûr.**

 **_ Pas du tout.**

 **_ Retourne-toi.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ J'ai envie de toi. Tu me dois bien ça. Continuait-il en se collant à moi. »**

Maintenant, je n'étais plus écœuré, j'avais clairement envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Est-ce que je devais me débattre, lui foutre une claque ? Non, c'était Robin, mon compagnon, une part de moi me disait que c'était presque mon devoir de le satisfaire… Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je venais de lui dire non. Deux fois. Ce n'était pas suffisant ? Je n'allais quand même pas utiliser la magie contre lui, j'ai promis à Henry que je ferais des efforts.

 **« J'en peux plus, quand tu mets cette nuisette, tu me rends fou, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »**

Pas de sa faute ? Donc, c'était de la mienne. Je devais porter une combinaison pour que Monsieur sache retenir ses pulsions ? Je crois que je suis en train de rêver.

 **« Tu m'agace ! »**

Ce fut les seuls mots qui purent sortir de ma bouche alors que je me retenais de toutes mes forces de lui cracher dessus. J'espérais qu'il s'éloigne mais non, il se collait encore plus. Il a dû… penser que ma dernière réplique était un consentement dissimulé puisque, soudain, il monta à califourchon sur moi, m'écartant les jambes pour me pénétrer, dans un râle de plaisir.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'avais mal. Je m'accrochais aux draps. Je lui avais dit non, encore et encore, je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas par des tas de façons et maintenant, il… Il… Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ?

Je grimaçais tandis qu'il commença des vas et viens douloureux, dans un gémissement rauque qui me filait la gerbe. Je gémissais moi aussi… mais de douleur. Je tentais de serrer les jambes pour m'éloigner de lui, mais il gardait sa prise. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger. Il devrait voir, il devrait entendre, deviner même que ça ne me plaisait pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une lime à ongles coincée entre les jambes et qu'il s'amusait à me détruire de l'intérieur. Je relevais les yeux et voyait son visage concentré, gémissant de plaisir. En cinq minutes, il se soulagea en moi comme il pouvait se soulager de n'importe quelle autre manière. Il avait gémit mon prénom en me saisissant les fesses de ses mains presque crochues.

 **« C'est toujours bon avec toi. J'aime bien quand tu te rebelle un peu. S'extasiait-il en se laissant tomber à mes côtés. »**

Cette fois, je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le regarder. Je me levai doucement.

 **« Tu vas où ?**

 **_ Dans… La salle de bain. »**

Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide pour aller dans une salle d'eau. Lorsque je fermai la porte, je n'avais pas encore réalisé. J'étais nue sous ma nuisette. Je sentis un liquide couler sur mes jambes. Lorsque j'y glissai les doigts, je reconnu un mélange de la semence de ce… porc mélangé à un filet de sang. Mon sang.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une douche. Je voulais effacer ces traces, effacer cette douleur de mon entrejambe qui me brulait terriblement, cette odeur désagréable de forêt sur ma peau, je voulais me nettoyer jusqu'à arrêter de me sentir aussi… sale que je me sentais à l'instant présent.

Et je m'en voulais… Oui, je m'en voulais d'être faible au point de ne pas parvenir à stopper ces larmes qui déferlaient sur mes joues.


	5. Chapitre 5 - La descente

_**Oh purée, je suis tellement désolée en voyant vos reviews ! lol ! Bon. Je sais que le sujet est hyper délicat... mais j'aime les challenges. Et j'avais besoin d'un truc très fort pour avancer dans l'histoire. Non mais vous allez voir, je vous promets que les choses vont s'arranger. BON. OK CA N'EST PAS TOUT DE SUITE EVIDENT ! Mais ça viendra. Promis ! Sinon, le débit restera relativement le même : 1 chapitre par jour… Mais je peux passer à deux de temps en temps (si vous me suppliez)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **La descente. (POV Emma)**_

Je crois qu'on pouvait définitivement dire que je vivais au rythme de ma nouvelle drogue. Et elle s'appelait Regina.

En réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour-là. Ma mère m'avait énervé. J'avais dû, une fois encore, aller sur le terrain seule, sans mon père car elle avait peur pour sa sécurité…

Comme si la mienne importait peu. Certes, j'avais plus d'expérience, mais ce n'était pas Leroy, bourré, qui piétinait des tas de roses devant la maison d'illustres inconnus qui aurait pu constituer une véritable menace. J'aurais aimé être aidé par mon père au lieu de me retrouver à batailler seule avec le nain afin qu'il daigne monter dans la voiture de police.

Qui plus est, cela m'avait valu un énième retard aux réunions infiniment chiantes de Madame le maire.

J'étais clairement remontée, il me fallait quelque chose. Quelque chose pour me donner un coup de pep's.

Ce jour-là, mon regard s'était posé sur Regina qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que moi. Elle était vraiment… belle. C'était difficile de se retenir d'entrer en contact avec elle à vrai dire. Elle semblait si inaccessible. Elle avait cette aura, celle d'une reine intouchable. D'ailleurs, constater que je me retrouvais sans cesse à ses côtés me rendait folle. Alors, je collai ma cuisse à la sienne, dans un élan de courage qui me surprit moi-même.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre d'une journée si pourrie, autant qu'elle soit ponctué d'un petit contact avec la brune… Même si je prenais le risque de me prendre un grosse claque.

Et, Bon Dieu quelle claque !

La fameuse _règle sept_ s'était enfin créée. C'était devenue ma favorite je crois. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté. Je l'avais même… gênée… Pourtant, on recommençait sans arrêt. Souvent, je me trouvais bête, vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact, juste nos deux cuisses ce collant l'une à l'autre et pourtant, cela provoquait en moi une déferlante de sensations. Je me sentais redevenir une adolescente devant son premier flirt.

J'avais envie d'en faire plus. Vraiment. Souvent, je retenais désespérément ma main qui souhaitait se poser sur sa cuisse. Seulement, si je faisais ça, il était clair que je me prendrais une gifle monumentale. Et je suis sûre qu'une telle envie ne pouvait pas être partagée avec elle. Elle devait relativiser, voir ce contact comme un jeu de plus entre nous.

Depuis que nous avions cette règle, je commençais clairement à avoir du mal à côtoyer d'avantage Hook. Il me semblait si… insipide comparé à elle. Regina… Son prénom, son visage, nos piques, son corps, tout me revenait sans arrêt en tête.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir ce que j'avais cru déceler dans ses yeux lorsque ma mère avait évoqué Robin.

Un soir, après une longue journée, au lieu de revenir au loft, j'avais décidé de m'arrêter devant le manoir de Regina. J'étais crispée sur mon volant. Robin était là, sa voiture était dans l'allée… Alors, je rebroussais chemin. Comme d'habitude.

Seulement, cette fois, je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mon esprit, mon corps entier était en alerte… J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que j'y aille, que je toque à sa porte… Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était ridicule pourtant. Robin était là. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Regina soit en danger. Alors, je suis retournée au loft, en silence.

Le lendemain avait donc été la journée la plus étrange que je pu vivre… La plus étrange et la plus douloureuse. Regina et moi avions un rendez-vous ensemble, afin de faire une mise au point administrative sur les dépenses du département du sheriff.

Je n'avais clairement pas envie de me retrouver enfermer dans son bureau austère. Alors, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de déjeuner au Granny's afin de commencer à remplir une tonne de paperasse.

Je l'attendais depuis 10 minutes. C'était étrange. Regina était toujours en avance sur ses rendez-vous… Alors, je patientais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter… Et mon inquiétude ne se dissipa pas en la voyant arriver.

Elle portait un pantalon strict, une chemise noire dont les boutons remontaient plus que la normale. Elle était à peine maquillée, ne portait aucun bijou… Elle paraissait fatiguée. Et blessée. Elle ne souriait pas.

 **« Bonjour. Désolé du retard. »**

Je la regardais s'asseoir à mes côtés en déballant un dossier remplis de paperasse devant nous. Je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle semblait distante. Je tentai de me rapprocher d'elle, mais je la vis se crisper. Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ou ses mains commençaient à trembler ?

 **« Regina. Vous allez bien ?**

 **_ Ça va. Bon. Les dépenses subsidiaires… avait-elle soufflé. »**

Sa réponse ne m'allait clairement pas. Elle semblait nerveuse… et elle se recroquevillait presque dans un coin. Lorsque ma main avait frôlé la sienne en lui tendant un stylo, elle s'était crispée. Elle ne voulait pas que je la touche. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander pourquoi. Pourtant, je devinais son bouleversement intérieur, sans en connaître la cause.

 **« Peut-être que des économies pourraient être faites en terme d'administration.**

 **_ Regina. Tu êtes sûre que ça va ? M'étais-je risquer à lui demander de nouveau.**

 **_ Oui, tout va bien Miss Swan. »**

Elle mentait. Sa raison me repoussait, mais son regard, sa voix nouée, tout son corps me criait de l'aider. Il fallait que je découvre ce qui la tracasse. Il fallait que je sache.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Emma

_**Chapitre 7**_

 _ **Emma. (POV Regina)**_

Je n'avais plus goût à rien depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je n'avais même plus envie de découvrir une quelconque partie de mon corps. Je trainais des pieds.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, je n'avais pas envie d'aller travailler. Je ne m'en sentais… pas capable. Cela n'était pas un sentiment habituel chez moi. J'avais pourtant toujours su faire face aux épreuves.

Alors, je m'étais raisonné. Il fallait que je sois raisonnable, et m'apitoyer sur mon sort en restant prostrée chez moi n'était pas une solution.

J'avais honte d'arriver avec autant de retard… Je n'avais encore jamais été en retard à un rendez-vous, encore moins s'il était professionnel.

 **« Bonjour. Désolé du retard. »**

Je m'assise à côté de Miss Swan qui ne décollait pas son regard de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle analysait le moindre de mes gestes… Et j'avais honte. Oui, j'avais terriblement honte de me sentir si faible en ces instants. Lorsque sa cuisse frôla la mienne, j'eu le réflexe stupide de me décoller d'elle plutôt vivement.

C'était instinctif. J'avais l'impression qu'un autre contact était une nouvelle violation de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche.

Je repensais à la nuit dernière et je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains de trembler… J'espérais qu'Emma ne remarque rien. Ou qu'elle le remarque, je ne sais pas trop.

 **« Regina. Vous allez bien ? »**

Elle l'avait remarqué. Je me giflais mentalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit faible… Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver l'irrésistible envie qu'elle me sorte de ce pétrin. Histoire de me dépatouiller de cette conversation que je ne voulais pas, je commençais la paperasse.

Pourtant, au bout de longues minutes, Emma recommença.

 **« Regina. Tu es sûre que ça va ? M'avait-elle demandé, préoccupée.**

 **_ Oui, tout va bien Miss Swan. »**

J'avais enfin eu la force de la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais tant envie de tout lui dire. Je voulais qu'elle me sorte de là, je voulais qu'elle m'aide, qu'elle me… protège même. J'en avais terriblement besoin… Mais je n'avais jamais été protégé. Jamais.

Personne n'avait jamais été là pour moi, personne ne pouvait me comprendre alors… Comment le pourrait-elle ? Pourquoi m'aiderait-elle après tout ? Peut-être même qu'elle s'en ficherait. Et surement que ma réaction était disproportionnée. Robin était mon compagnon. Je… faillissais dernièrement à mes devoirs de compagne à son égard. Peut-être était-ce normal qu'il réclame son dû ? Ou peut-être ne lui avais-je pas suffisamment fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas… Ce devait être de ma faute. Oui. Surement.

Je n'étais franchement pas assez bien pour lui. C'était évident.

Il ne méritait que de l'attention et moi… Je ne lui offrais pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait. C'est normal qu'un homme ait ce genre de besoin, et j'étais cruelle de me refuser à lui depuis tant de temps.

J'avais vite bouclé ce rendez-vous avec Emma qui me semblait interminable. J'avais envie d'être seule.

Et je regardais la pendule en voulant reculer les secondes le plus possible. Robin m'attendait au manoir… Il fallait que j'y aille.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, pour une fois, je n'avais pas évoqué une seule fois Emma. Je n'avais pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres, je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille autant que possible.

Nous mangions dans un calme olympien. Cela me tendait.

 **« Ça fait du bien quand tu ne parles pas sans arrêt de cette Emma. Ça change. M'avait-il dit.**

 **_ Oui… »**

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était… D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il n'en était rien ?

Je débarrassais, toujours en silence. Il vient se coller à moi dans la cuisine. Je me crispais en faisant la vaisselle.

 **« Lâche ça et vient avec moi dans la chambre. M'avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille.**

 **_ Il faut que… Je finisse. »**

Je ne voulais rien, pas ce soir. Pitié, j'avais tant envie d'une trêve… Juste pour cette fois.

 **« Tu feras ça plus tard… Vient te coucher. M'avait-il dit en m'intimant à lâcher l'éponge.** »

Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui, je n'en avais clairement plus la force. Alors, je lâchais l'éponge, nettoyais mes mains et monta. J'espérais au fond de moi que cette fois, il n'insisterait pas. Peut-être que je pourrais y réchapper ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'obligerait pas ? Je tremblais en enlevant mes vêtements pour m'habiller pour la nuit. Je ne voulais tellement pas qu'il me touche.

Pourtant, il était rentré dans la salle de bain alors que j'étais presque nue.

Comme je m'y attendais, il était venu se coller à mon dos, me faisant comprendre son excitation.

 **« Je suis fatiguée ce soir Robin. Avais-je soufflé.**

 **_ Ça pourrait être excitant de faire ça ici.**

 **_ Je suis crevée. Laisse-moi aller dormir s'il te plait.**

 **_ Allez, juste cinq minutes.**

 **_ Non… Avais-je soufflé désespérément.**

 **_ Allez… Insista-t-il. »**

Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je savais au fond de moi ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement il pouvait être au moins plus doux. Je ne demandais pas la lune. Encore une fois, il avait décidé que ce serait ici et maintenant. Trop brutalement, il entra encore en moi ce soir-là. Je grimaçais.

 **« Doucement… Avais-je supplié.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas. »**

Apparemment donc oui, de la douceur, c'était surement trop demandé. Il fallait que je le satisfasse à ce point ? Je grimaçais de plus en plus. La brutalité de la veille me donnait des douleurs affreuses. J'avais hâte que ça se termine. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de penser à quelque chose de positif… N'importe quoi. Et c'est Emma qui fit son apparition dans ma tête.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été la première à me venir à l'esprit. Je repensais à notre jeu, à nos répliques, à ce repas familial qui avait mal tourné, à son inquiétude pour moi, son envie de m'accorder ma fin heureuse.

Ma fin heureuse, je l'avais, c'était Robin. Ce devait être Robin, c'était écrit. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le rejeter après toutes ces histoires, ce serait clairement mal venu de ma part. Emma avait tant fait pour moi, pour m'accorder ce bonheur que je cherchais depuis tant de temps… Et j'avais tellement peur de la décevoir, de décevoir tout le monde, y compris Henry. Je ne faisais que… mon devoir de femme. Mais pourquoi faisait-il si mal ?

Je fermais les yeux, décidé à ne pas laisser les larmes couler cette fois-ci.

Alors quelle étaient les règles avec Miss Swan déjà ? Je les énumérais dans ma tête pour penser à n'importe quoi plutôt que ce qu'il se passait dans mon entrejambe en ce moment même.

 _« Numéro un, toujours répondre à chaque attaque. Numéro deux, ne jamais parler des morts. Numéro trois, cacher toute culpabilité ou gêne à son égard. Numéro quatre, ne jamais piquer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Numéro cinq, ne pas lui montrer mes sentiments. Numéro six, aucun contact physique. »_

Emma. Si seulement tu pouvais me sortir de là en ce moment même…

Sans m'en apercevoir, je venais de gémir son prénom très faiblement. Robin s'arrêta instantanément.

Il se retira et me retourna violemment.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! S'étonna-t-il.**

 **_ Rien. »**

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur ceux en rage de Robin. Avoir gémit le prénom d'Emma en plein acte, j'avais fait fort.

 **« Tu veux dire que tu pensais à elle ! S'indigna-t-il. »**

Je me sentais coupable. Oui, je pensais à elle, tout le temps… Pour oublier qui j'avais derrière moi et ce qu'il me faisait.

 **« Tu devrais avoir honte ! S'exclama-t-il. »**

Robin se remonta son boxer et son pantalon et partit du manoir en claquant la porte, en rage. J'étais encore là, contre ce lavabo, la culotte baissée et j'avais simplement envie de m'écrouler. M'écrouler de honte, m'écrouler de rage, de culpabilité et de tristesse.

J'étais clairement en train de tout gâcher... Henry, Emma, j'allais encore décevoir tout le monde.

Mes jambes ne purent me porter plus longtemps, je me glissai contre le mur et me retrouva assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Mon entrejambe me brulait atrocement.

Je m'en voulais encore plus quand je ne pus étouffer des sanglots de ma gorge. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer...


	7. Chapitre 7 - La potion

_**Chapitre 7**_

 _ **La potion. (POV Emma)**_

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que Regina s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Cinq jours qu'elle ne voyait personne. Elle n'avait pas pris son tour de garde pour Henry, elle avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous, je ne la croisais nulle part dans Storybrooke.

Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas… Et j'étais la seule, avec Henry, à sembler s'en soucier. Lui aussi, trouvait sa mère différente. Elle semblait absente… triste.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi et s'en inquiétait.

Il ne cessait de me demander de faire quelque chose… Mais je me sentais si impuissante. Lorsque je voulais lui rendre visite à la Mairie, sa secrétaire m'empêchait fermement d'entrer. Regina ne répondait pas à mes appels, Robin était sans arrêt chez elle alors il était impossible pour moi de la voir seule à seule.

D'ailleurs, ce Robin s'était clairement mis à me lancer des regards de plus en plus noirs lorsqu'il me croisait. Il ne me répondait jamais lorsque je le saluais.

J'avais cru comprendre que leurs disputes étaient dues à moi… Et je grimaçais à cette pensée.

Si je voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, je n'avais clairement pas d'autres choix. Je poussais la porte d'entrée de la boutique de Gold, regrettant presque instantanément d'être venue.

« **Miss Swan ! Que me vaut le** **dé** **plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda l'ancien Dark One avec un faux sourire.**

 **_ Gold. J'ai besoin de vous. Enfin… D'un petit service.**

 **_ Je ne rends pas de « petit service » ma chère. Je passe des accords. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un râle de mécontentement. J'aurais pu clairement parier 10 dollars qu'il dirait ça.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me demande-t-il.**

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas chez Regina. Elle ne veut plus parler à personne, même à Henry. Elle s'isole, c'est impossible de discuter avec elle. Je pense que je peux l'aider… Mais il faut que je sache ce qu'il se trame.**

 **_ Et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Me demande-t-il de son air dédaigneux que je déteste.**

 **_ Je suis sûre que vous avez une potion pour ça. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Ce que je faisais n'était pas raisonnable, clairement… Mais il me semblait à présent que c'était l'unique solution pour venir en aide à Regina. Gold sourit, se retira quelques instants dans son arrière-boutique pour mieux revenir, une fiole à la main. Il me la tendait, d'un air que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

 **« Le prix.**

 **_ Oh, trois fois rien…**

 **_ Avec vous, le « trois fois rien », je m'en méfie.**

 **_ Vous avez juste à verser ce liquide sur un objet pour avoir la vision de ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. Ce n'est donc pas des plus sorciers… Je réclamerais simplement l'objet en question lorsque vous vous en serez servi.**

 **_ Pour quoi faire ?**

 **_ Ça, ça me regarde très chère… Alors ? »**

Je le regardais avec des yeux des plus foudroyants en me saisissant de la fiole.

 **« Vous devrez verser le contenu de la potion sur un objet comptant à vos yeux. Puis, vous devrez le saisir, sans le lâcher, jusqu'à ce que la vision se termine. Bien sûr, pour que ça marche, vous devrez penser à la personne et au problème en versant le liquide. »**

J'avais écouté ses explications avec application.Je fis mine d'ignorer sa mine réjouie lorsque je sortis de la boutique. Il fallait que je sache pour Regina, je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle avait ce regard… Ce regard m'implorant secrètement de lui venir en aide. Mais comment pouvais-je m'y prendre sans savoir ce qui la tracassait ?

A présent, j'étais dans ma chambre. Je tournais la fiole entre mes doigts, encore et encore… J'hésitais. J'allais clairement entrer par effraction dans l'intimité de Regina. C'était pour son bien, mais peut-être verrais-je des choses qu'elle ne tient pas à ce que je vois ?

Pourtant, elle voulait me dire quelque chose. C'était évident. Je l'avais vu sans ses yeux. Mais les mots semblaient refuser de sortir de sa bouche.

Je rassemblai tout le courage nécessaire et versa la potion sur ce qui tenait à mes yeux… A savoir le collier que Neal m'avait offert. Il brilla lorsque j'y avais versé la potion en pensant de toutes mes forces à Regina.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Tremblante, je pris le collier en main. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit sortait de mon corps, se téléportant dans une autre dimension, un autre temps, un autre espace. J'étais dans le salon de Regina.

Je la voyais, près de sa cheminée, se disputer véhément avec Robin.

 **« Mais tu ne vois pas que tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche. Et là, j'apprends que tu as diné avec elle. Pouvais-je entendre Robin crier.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas « diné avec elle », j'ai diné avec Snow, Charmant et Henry aussi alors ne mélange pas tout. Emma est la mère biologique de mon fils et en plus, elle travaille pour la Mairie. Nous nous voyons souvent, et c'est normal.**

 **_ Elle a l'air d'être beaucoup plus pourtant ! Sifflait Robin.**

 **_ Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Robin ! S'exclamait Regina. »**

Elle me passa au travers, comme si j'étais un fantôme, avant de monter les escaliers de sa demeure. Je me souvenais de cette dispute, j'étais… derrière la porte.

Soudain, je fus transporté plus loin dans le temps, dans la chambre de Regina. La brune était allongée dans son lit, recouverte d'un drap. Elle portait une nuisette en satin. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être belle.

Robin fit irruption dans la pièce, silencieusement. Il se colla à elle.

 **« Excuse-moi… Lui dit-il en se collant à elle. »**

Je grimaçais. Je me sentais comme une intruse… Ou une voyeuse. Je n'avais pas à voir ça. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots que je ne pouvais pas entendre.

Je m'approchais timidement. Il passait allégrement sa main sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle grimaçait… De dégout probablement. Je voulus reculer.

Soudain, il plaqua Regina contre lui. Je fus aussi surprise qu'elle. Cette fois, je n'avais pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre.

« **Hé, lâche moi tu veux ! Criait Regina.**

 **_ Arrête, je sais que t'en a envie autant que moi. Répondait-il suavement.**

 **_ Non. »**

Je déglutis et rougissait. J'avais chaud. Des gouttes de sueurs froides perlaient de mon front tandis que Robin baissa la culotte de Regina violemment. Etais-je en train de rêver ?! Je ne pouvais pas voir ça, je le refusais. J'étais tendue, et mes mains tremblaient. Je commençais clairement à être envahie d'une rage incontrôlable mêlée à une gêne horrible.

 **« Robin ! Criait Regina en tentant de se débattre.**

 **_ Je sais que ça t'excite quand je fais ce genre de choses. Tu fais comme si t'en avais pas envie, mais t'es aussi excitée que moi, j'en suis sûr.**

 **_ Pas du tout.**

 **_ Retourne-toi.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ J'ai envie de toi. Tu me dois bien ça. Continuait-il. »**

Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ça, c'était une torture. J'avais envie d'intervenir, de crier, mais rien ne se produisait. Je n'étais malheureusement que spectatrice d'un souvenir passé et douloureux.

 **« J'en peux plus, quand tu mets cette nuisette, tu me rends fou, ce n'est pas de ma faute.**

 **_ Tu m'agace ! »**

Je détournais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas admettre de voir ça en face, de la voir ainsi. Robin était maintenant en train de la violer, devant moi. J'entendais sa voix rauque tandis que Regina gémissait de douleur. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me bouchais les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard. Le supplice de Regina était étouffé, mais toujours audible.

Soudain, je me retrouvai dans la salle de bain. Regina me faisait face. Elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse d'où couler un liquide transparent mêlé à son sang. Elle pleurait.

Puis, la vision dans la salle d'eau se changea. Regina était debout, collé dos à Robin qui prenait son pied tandis qu'elle grimaçait encore. Elle fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, j'y entrevoyais même une larme qu'elle tentait vainement de chasser.

 **« Doucement… Suppliait-elle.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas. Avait répondu Robin en accélérant la cadence. »**

Cette vision finit par me briser pour de bon.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que ça se termine. Je fermais les yeux, encore une fois Pourtant, un mot sortit de la bouche de Regina… Un mot, juste un, si faiblement dit qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu. Mais pas pour moi. J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur ceux fermés de Regina.

Elle m'avait appelé. Elle pensait à moi. Et je reconnu que mon prénom franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres à cet instant n'était qu'une supplication. Elle m'appelait à l'aide… Et je n'avais rien entendu !

Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais eu la force de toquer à cette fichue porte ?!

Robin s'arrêta et la retourna vivement vers lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! S'étonna-t-il.**

 **_ Rien. »**

Je lisais de la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait Robin.

 **« Tu veux dire que tu pensais à elle ! S'indigna-t-il. »**

Je me sentais coupable. C'était injuste. Oui, injuste… Mais pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas, pourquoi restait-elle là, à subir ?

 **« Tu devrais avoir honte ! S'exclama-t-il. »**

Robin se remonta son boxer et son pantalon et partit du manoir en claquant la porte avec rage. Je vis Regina s'effondrer au sol, en pleurant encore et encore.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et voulut lui caresser la joue… Mais ce fut sans effet.

Soudain, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, le collier de Neal entre les mains. Je l'avais lâché, trop choquée par ces visions atroces.

Je fulminais… J'étais même en rage. C'est alors que je sortis de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Ma mère, qui était au rez de chaussée avait sursauté et le petit Neal pleurait.

Mais je n'en avais que faire. J'enfilais ma veste de cuir et mes bottes aussi rapidement que possible.

 **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Me demande-t-elle inquiète. »**

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Si je le faisais, je sentais que je pourrais faire trop de dégâts matériels. Alors, je sortis du loft puis démarrai le moteur de ma voiture jaune. Je n'avais jamais été aussi en rage, jamais été aussi déterminée qu'en cet instant.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Justice

_**Chapitre 8**_

 _ **Justice. (POV Regina)**_

Il était 21h30. Nous mangions, toujours dans le silence des plus religieux. Robin avait râlé pour pouvoir dîner… Mais je n'avais pas faim. Je me contentais d'étaler les aliments dans mon assiette.

La sonnette retentit. Je ne comprenais pas. Personne n'oserait me déranger à cette heure-ci, et encore moins avec la présence de Robin. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre… En vérité, je n'avais envie de voir personne.

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Robin se leva. Bien ! Je pourrais éviter son regard si pénétrant au moins durant quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes de répit que je me surprise à apprécier comme un met succulent, délicat et précieux.

Je l'entendais grogner en ouvrant la porte.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que vous… Avait-il prononcé sans finir sa phrase. »**

Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que le corps de Robin s'écroulant sur le sol. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Inquiète, j'avais quitté ma chaise pour me précipiter dans l'entrée.

Je ne comprenais rien.

Robin avait le nez en sang, écroulé sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Emma était là. Elle se mise à califourchon sur Robin et se mit à le taper corps et à âme, avec des coups de poing toujours plus forts.

 **« Emma ! Mais arrête, t'es folle ! »**

Enfin, je réagissais. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser la scène. Emma tourna son regard noir vers moi, qui s'adoucit tout à coup. Elle se leva, regarda encore Robin et, prise probablement d'une envie irrésistible, elle enfonça son pieds dans les parties de Robin qui cria de douleur. Puis, elle se mit à le rouer de coup de pieds. Seulement, il était déjà à demi inconscient.

Dans un élan de courage, je saisis le bras d'Emma pour l'éloigner coûte que coûte de Robin.

 **« Comment tu peux le protéger, COMMENT ? M'avait-elle demandé, en rage en se détachant de mon emprise.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…**

 **_ Je sais tout Regina. TOUT ! »**

Je pense que je devais être extrêmement pâle en cet instant. « Tout », comment ça « tout » ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ce que je pensais ? Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Emma me lança un regard lourd de sens avant de prendre son téléphone en main. Elle s'éloigna de moi.

 **« Papa, viens chez Regina s'il te plait… Oui c'est urgent… C'est pour Robin, il faut le conduire au poste… Oui maintenant et dépêche-toi, je me retiens depuis cinq minutes de le tuer… Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir un meurtre sur les bras. Je suis sérieuse. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Emma raccrocha. Je me mise à regarder le corps de Robin qui gémissait de douleur, le visage ensanglanté. Je m'étais mise à trembler sans pouvoir le contrôler.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? Avais-je demandé à la blonde qui surveillait Robin. »**

Je le vis dans ce regard. Elle savait. Elle savait tout. Je ne sais pas encore ni comment elle a fait, mais elle est au courant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que je reculai.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Est-ce que je dois m'écrouler, la rejeter ou lui tomber dans les bras ?

 **« Il a eu ce qu'il méritait cette ordure. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il te touche et encore moins qu'il t'approche, est-ce que je suis claire ? M'avait-elle ordonné. »**

Je n'étais pas parvenu à lui répondre. Il n'y avait que cette révélation qui m'obsédait en cet instant.

 **« Comment ? Comment tu l'as su ?**

 **_ Ça n'a pas d'importance.**

 **_ Si ça en a. Comment ? Avais-je presque crié sans le vouloir. »**

Elle avait le regard fuyant, de ceux que je ne connaissais que trop bien… Ce genre de regard qu'elle me lançait quand elle avait fait une bêtise.

 **« Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je savais que quelque chose te préoccupait, mais tu ne me disais rien. Tu ne voulais plus parler à personne, j'étais désemparée, je voulais t'aider Regina ! J'ai… été voir Gold.**

 **_ Tu as quoi ?! Avais-je crié sans m'en rendre compte alors qu'elle grimaçait.**

 **_ Il m'a donné une potion. Et j'ai eu… des visions. De toi. »**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Elle ne savait pas… Enfin pas seulement. Elle avait tout vu. Tout entendu.

C'est ce moment que choisit ce fameux Charmant pour arriver, tel un prince sur son cheval blanc. Je soupirais.

Il était arrivé et restait silencieux devant Robin, en sang tandis qu'Emma et moi étions dans la discussion la plus importante de ma vie.

 **« Emma ?**

 **_ Embarque le.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ T'as pas à le savoir. Avait-elle sifflé en ne me quittant pas du regard.**

 **_ Tu… viens avec moi ? Se risqua-t-il à lui demander.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Si. Emma vient avec vous. Avais-je prononcé gravement. »**

Je ne voulais pas la voir, je ne pouvais décemment pas parler de ça avec elle. Je pouvais à peine la regarder. Etrangement, je lui en voulais. Oui, je lui en voulais pour avoir vu ça. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle l'apprenne autrement.

Emma Swan et son entêtement ! Elle n'insista pas plus et embarqua Robin tandis que je fermais la porte en soupirant.

J'étais soulagée d'être enfin seule… Mais aussi terriblement honteuse. J'avais envie de dormir, de pleurer, de me cacher… Je m'en voulais déjà de l'avoir rejeté, une fois de plus.


	9. Chapitre 9 - De la folie

_**Chapitre 9**_

 _ **De la folie. (POV Emma)**_

J'étais tellement en manque d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus me voir… Je comprenais. Ça avait été l'une de mes obsessions durant ma vision. Entrer dans son intimité de cette manière, c'était mal.

Maintenant, elle ne venait même plus travailler. J'étais le sheriff, j'avais décidé de ne révéler à personne la raison de l'emprisonnement de Robin… Mais je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas le garder derrière ses barreaux sans motif bien longtemps. Regina refusait de faire quoique ce soit. Il serait bientôt libre d'aller où il veut et il était hors de questions que je laisse Regina sans protection.

Ça faisait donc plusieurs jours que j'avais décidé de donner le relais à David. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je rétablisse le contact avec Regina avant que Robin ne sorte de prison…

J'écoutais ma musique en boucle, le casque dans les oreilles. Je n'entendais rien de l'extérieur, et ce n'était pas plus mal. L'album de Muse dans les oreilles, je fermais les oreilles en réfléchissant à ma relation avec Regina.

Etrangement, je ne faisais qu'écouter Undisclosed Desires en boucle. Plus elle passait, plus je réalisais que les paroles collaient parfaitement à mon sentiment à son égard.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule, qu'elle se sente rejetée. J'en ai assez de ça. Regina a sans cesse été seule. Comme moi. Je peux l'aider, nous pourrions… être deux dans la solitude ?

Je veux lui démontrer à quel point elle ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite tout ce qu'elle a vécu, quoi qu'elle pense. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle voit la façon dont je perçois son âme, la véritable Regina. Elle prétend qu'elle est mauvaise, mais c'est faux. Elle avait beau vouloir montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'est que l'Evil Queen, elle ne pouvait pas me le faire croire, à moi. Je veux… qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je veux panser son cœur, lui faire oublier ses démons du passé, je veux son bonheur. Elle le mérite tellement.

Les règles m'interdisaient de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Alors je pris un CD vierge sur lequel je gravai cette seule et unique musique.

Je la plaçai dans une enveloppe sur laquelle je pris le soin de noter le prénom de Regina.

Je savais qu'elle reconnaitrait mon écriture. J'espérais qu'elle y reconnaitrait également la force de mes sentiments envers elle à travers les paroles de cette musique.

J'avais toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. Au début, elle m'intriguait. Elle m'intrigue toujours d'ailleurs… Puis, elle avait titillé mes vieux démons, ma tendance à toujours répliquer et elle avait éveillé en moi ce que j'adorais faire : de la provocation. Cette provocation s'était transformée en jeu, puis en affection dissimulée.

Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point on peut faire n'importe quoi par rancœur. Je n'avais pas grandi dans un monde féerique, mais dans un autre monde s'appelant le réel. Et dans la réalité, personne n'a l'âme totalement blanche ou noire. La vie est faite de nuance. Chacun avait droit à sa part d'erreur, et c'était injuste de blâmer quelqu'un tentant de devenir meilleure à cause de ses erreurs passées. Peu m'importait ce que Regina avait pu être, je l'avais déjà constaté par moi-même en voyageant à travers le temps.

Ce que je voyais, c'était la Regina actuelle. Certes, elle avait eu peur de moi au début, nos combats pour Henry avaient été… rythmés. Mais je savais bien qu'au fond, elle ne m'en voulait pas à moi. Elle avait juste… peur de perdre son fils. Elle ne m'a jamais détesté, j'en suis sûre.

Regina est comme… une rose. Oui, c'est une rose. Une fleur, magnifique, à l'odeur et l'aspect attractif, au goût subtil et délicat. Si on ne prête aucune attention en voulant la cueillir, elle sort ses piques et se défend comme elle peut. Il fallait savoir s'y prendre pour qu'elle s'épanouisse.

Et Robin lui… Robin était une sorte de… plante toxique. Le premier nom me venant à l'esprit était le chélidoine. Une plante en apparence inoffensive, mais toxique, au goût dégueulasse et ne servant qu'à guérir les verrues.

Je riais de ma réflexion.

Je marchais vers la boite aux lettres de Regina et y laissa tomber soigneusement l'enveloppe. Je fixais sa chambre, dont la lumière était la seule allumée à cette heure. Si seulement elle me laissait entrer dans sa vie une seconde fois, si elle voulait bien lâcher sa carapace juste un instant...

Laisse-moi t'aider Regina…


	10. Chapitre 10 - Installation

**Allez, je vous poste un second chapitre ce soir. Déjà, pour guérir nos cœurs SQ meurtris après le Winter Finale de la saison 5 qui fut catastrophique. (Heureusement que j'avais écris ce chapitre avant, ça m'a vraiment miné). Et puis, pour montrer que le fandom SwanQueen ne s'éteindra jamais.**

 **J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter de regarder la série, mais sachez que je n'arrête pas de shipper, je ne lâche ni le fandom, ni le ship et je continuerais à écrire des fanfictions, donner bien sur une fin à celle-ci, je continuerais à en lire et à regarder tous ces beaux fanarts que la communauté SQ nous offre. Y'a pas de raisons pour que cette belle aventure s'arrête. Je ne me suis jamais arrêter de shipper Jarod/Parker lors de l'arrêt de The Pretender, je n'arrêterais donc jamais de shipper le SwanQueen qui fut, mon premier ship lesbien et le plus intense car j'ai appris beaucoup.**

 **J'ai toujours soutenu la cause homosexuelle, bien que je sois hétéro, j'ai des amis gay, je fréquente des bars, des boites homosexuelles, je m'affiche à la gaypride, je ne fais que soutenir cette communauté, mais je n'avais encore jamais vraiment vécu ni vu l'homophobie de mes propres yeux... Avec le SwanQueen, j'ai découvert ce que beaucoup de gays vivent chaque jour, j'ai vécu vos douleurs, vos peines, la haine des autres, le rejet, le dégoût... Je vous admire tant de supporter tout ça. J'en ai la larme à l'oeil, car je trouve ça tellement injuste. Je trouve ça injuste, horrible, fou même qu'en 2015, lorsque nous postons un photomontage d'Emma et Regina s'embrassant, nous nous mangeons encore des "beurk" dans la tronche. En tout cas, je ne cesserais JAMAIS de me battre pour la cause homosexuelle, je ne cesserais jamais de réclamer que l'homosexualité soit perçue à l'écran comme étant une normalité. Les créateurs de nombreuses séries comme The 100 ou encore Walking Dead l'ont compris, l'ont assumé, ont arrêté de penser qu'ils perdrait de l'audimat à afficher un couple homosexuel à l'écran, mais malheureusement pas ceux de OUAT. Et bien, c'est facheux. Pire que ça, c'est honteux, dégoutant, immoral. C'est pourquoi je cesse de regarder la série, dont ils ont préféré faire l'apologie du monde de l'hétérosexualité au détriment de la trame scénaristique dans le simple but d'anéantir ce ship que nous avons construit. Ils ont peur de s'attirer les foudres des auditeurs homophobes, ils préfèrent les satisfaire plutôt que de montrer la vraie et l'unique issue logique de la série ? Et bien, je leur dirais cordialement d'aller se faire foutre et je continuerais mes fanfictions qui semblent, à mon sens, avoir plus de sens que cette série à l'heure actuelle. Désolé pour le pavé. Je vous fait de gros bisous à vous tous.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **Installation. (POV Regina)**_

Je l'avais vu déposer cette enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Elle ne m'avait pas vu je pense. J'hésitais à me ruer dès maintenant sur la boîte aux lettres.

Depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais rivée sur cette fenêtre, regardant le monde passer et attendant, juste un instant, d'apercevoir Henry ou Emma.

C'est au bout d'une heure de lutte contre moi-même que je me décidai à enfin sortir de chez moi pour me saisir de cette fameuse enveloppe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher les lettres de mon prénom écrite de la main d'Emma. Je mourrais d'envie de voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Emma… Nos repas en famille me manquaient… Et bien que j'avais du mal à l'admettre : notre jeu également.

J'ouvre prestement l'enveloppe, adossée à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils en y voyant un CD, sans inscription, sans mot. Je ne comprenais pas.

Je m'empressai de mettre le CD dans un lecteur et, à ma grande surprise, c'est une musique qui en sortit. Où Emma voulait-elle en venir ?

Il était tard, je préférais régler cette affaire demain. J'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Ainsi, après une nuit de sommeil qui n'en fut pas vraiment une à cause de mes nombreux cauchemars, je me décidai à me lever.

Il était 10h… et je n'avais jamais été aussi fatiguée. Depuis le début, mes nuits cessaient d'être réparatrices. Je ne voyais, en rêve, qu'Emma devant mon lit, me regardant moi et Robin alors que je pleurais de douleur. Elle ne faisait rien. J'avais beau l'appeler, Emma ne venait pas à mon aide. Parfois, je voyais également Emma tuer Robin dans l'entrée de la maison.

Ces rêves étaient clairement atroces.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, et je décidai d'écouter la fameuse musique qu'Emma m'avait envoyée… Je pris place sur le sol, adossée au canapé. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'analysais les paroles, encore et encore. Le morceau tournait en boucle dans le manoir. Je fermais les yeux.

Je comprenais chaque parole, chaque mot de cette chanson. Elle voulait m'aider. Ma fierté… Ma stupide fierté m'empêchait d'aller vers elle. Comment la convaincre que j'acceptais ?

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, on toqua à la porte. Je n'y fis pas attention. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on toquait sans arrêt à ma porte sans que je réponde, et la personne finissait toujours par partir. Seulement, cette fois, je l'entendis. C'était elle.

 **« Regina. C'est moi. »**

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais aucune idée de la stratégie à adopter. Certes, nous avions cette règle spéciale qui était de toujours se sauver l'une l'autre. Mais là, dans ce cas de figure, je n'avais aucun mode d'emploi ! J'étais perdue.

 **« Tu crois que je n'entends rien ?! Viens m'ouvrir. »**

Je me précipitai pour éteindre la musique. Puis, je me retrouvais là, debout devant cette porte d'entrée, ne sachant si je devais l'ouvrir ou non.

 **« Je camperai là jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »**

Oui, je le savais. Je grimaçais, la main sur la poignée. Doucement, je fis une pression et ouvrit la porte. Je fis peu à peu face à une Emma souriante, un panier dans la main.

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un seul mot. Je me contentais d'être là, recroquevillée sur moi-même, adossée au cadran de la porte. Dieu ce que je détestais avoir l'air faible.

 **« On est venue ramener son pot de confiture à mère grand ? Demandais-je d'une voix cassée qui me surprit moi-même. »**

Mon ton trahissait ma tentative de sarcasme plutôt ratée.

 **« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton humour. Me dit-elle en ouvrant plus en grand la porte et en pénétrant dans le manoir. »**

Je la laissais faire, puis ferma la porte à clef derrière moi. Elle entra dans la cuisine, posa son panier rempli de victuailles sur le plan de travail et entreprit de les ranger dans mon frigo vide.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **_ Je m'invite.**

 **_ Pour combien de temps ? Demandais-je peut-être trop précipitamment.**

 **_ Autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. »**

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'avais pas la force de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Dépitée, je ne lui répondis même pas. Je montai les escaliers et m'installa dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Depuis cette histoire avec Robin, je n'avais pas eu la force de retourner dormir dans ma chambre. Je peinais à réaliser qu'Emma était réellement là. J'entendais des bruits de vaisselle en bas qui me mettaient étrangement dans un climat de confort et de sécurité. Ce genre de sensation, je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis des lustres.

Je fermais les yeux et ne voyait pas le temps passer. Jusqu'à ce que les bruits de vaisselle s'arrêtent et que j'entende des pas monter les escaliers. Je l'entendais s'affairer dans la chambre d'Henry. Elle semblait se dépatouiller avec jenesaisquoi, je l'entendais maugréer plusieurs fois. Puis, je vis ma porte s'ouvrir en éclat. Emma pénétra dans la pièce, une petite télé dans les bras et la posa lourdement sur la commode se trouvant en face de mon lit en soufflant.

Elle effectuait quelques branchements.

Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?

 **« Quitte à ce que tu restes là durant le prochain mois, autant avoir une distraction. Je t'ai préparé un plateau. Ça ne paie pas de mine, mais c'est déjà ça. »**

Etait-elle sérieuse ? A priori oui. Emma alluma la télé sur une chaine au hasard puis quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau modeste. Pourtant, la vue de la nourriture me dégouta. Elle s'installa juste à mes côtés, le plateau sur les genoux.

 **« Je n'ai pas faim.**

 **_ Tant pis. Je le laisse à côté de toi, au cas où. »**

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se leva tandis que je lui tournais le dos, allongée, plongée dans mes macabres pensées. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer que je ne pus empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de ma gorge. Je m'attendais à entendre des pas descendre les escaliers mais il en fut tout autre. Je sentis une masse s'allonger à mes côtés. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit place dans mon dos, m'entourant de ses bras protecteurs que je n'eus pas la force de repousser.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Les nouvelles règles

_**Chapitre 11**_

 _ **Les nouvelles règles. (POV Emma)**_

Regina avait pleuré pendant une demi-heure avant de réussir à enfin s'endormir. Silencieusement, je m'étais contentée de cette forte étreinte. Je refusais qu'elle se force à ne pas pleurer, et bien au contraire, j'étais rassurée qu'elle le fasse sans se préoccuper de moi. J'étais d'autant plus rassurée qu'elle me laisse faire. J'avais craint qu'elle me rejette, mais elle avait été probablement trop blessée et fatiguée pour le faire.

Je faisais la vaisselle. Si ma mère voyait ça, elle en ferait une syncope.

C'était décidé : à partir de maintenant, plus de jeu. On efface tout et on recommence… Même si c'est peut-être temporaire.

Il fallait que je réinvente un nouveau règlement. Oui, c'est ça, de nouvelles règles. Regina et moi ne pourrions décemment pas s'en sortir sans ça. C'est le fondement même de notre relation.

Les tâches terminées, je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai la télé en prenant soin à baisser le son. La première chose sur laquelle j'étais tombée était le dessin animé Aladdin.

Je roulais des yeux devant le ridicule de la situation.

J'étais en train de regarder un dessin animé chez Regina. Finalement, c'était… plutôt drôle. J'entendis la douche couler à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas dormi longtemps.

Je grimaçais en me replongeant dans mes pensées.

Que pouvaient être les nouvelles règles… Peut-être que la règle numéro une pourrait être de toujours la protéger. Oui, bonne idée. Alors, règle numéro 1 : toujours protéger Regina en toute circonstance.

Et il fallait que j'oublie cette règle stupide de contact physique. Ca ne rimait à rien.

Règle numéro 2.

J'étais en train de réfléchir lorsque le génie se mit à chanter à travers la télé. Machinalement, je chantais à mon tour les paroles du dessin animé de mon enfance. J'en étais venue à oublier où j'étais lorsque j'entendis un petit rire à travers la porte d'entrée du salon.

Regina était adossée au cadran de la porte. Elle portait un jean et un long pull. Elle était si simple et si… belle.

Elle vint prendre place à mes côtés, les jambes en tailleur en regardant la télévision tandis que je rougissais face à mes pensées.

 **« Alors lui, c'est Sidney ? Me demande-t-elle en grimaçant et en désignant le génie de la lampe du doigt. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

 **« C'est ça.**

 **_ Sidney n'a jamais été bleu. S'offusqua-t-elle**

 **_ Et il n'a jamais été drôle non plus. »**

On riait toutes les deux, complices.

 **« Ce film n'est absolument pas représentatif de la réalité. Affirme Regina d'un air incroyablement condescendant.**

 **_ Ne brisez pas mon enfance voulez-vous. Moi, je préfère cette version. »**

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés puis elle réorienta de nouveau son regard vers l'écran.

 **« Bizarrement… Moi aussi. »**

Je souriais. Je me risquai à lui prendre la main doucement, mais elle me repoussa aussitôt.

 **« Regina… Laissons tomber notre… jeu pour l'instant. Tu… veux bien ? Hésitais-je en employant le tutoiement. »**

Nous nous observions intensément. Elle semblait hésiter. « Ce rêve bleu » tournait en rond sonore.

 **« Seulement si vous éteignez cette horreur. Me demande-t-elle en continuant de me regarder. »**

Je ris en empoignant la télécommande et en changeant de chaîne.

 **« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **_ Je n'en sais rien. Me répond-t-elle.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées en ce moment ?**

 **_ Pas grand-chose. »**

Je grimaçais et regardais Regina qui était absorbée par la télévision, le visage triste. Je me risquais passa ma main dans son dos pour la caresser affectueusement.

 **« Tu veux en parler ? Lui demandais-je avec une voix douce qui me surprit moi-même.**

 **_ Non… Souffla-t-elle en se laissant faire. »**

Je m'arrêtais dans mes gestes. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter du regard. Elle se retenait de pleurer, je le savais. J'avais vraiment envie de la réconforter.

 **« Regina est-ce que je peux… Me risquais-je à lui demander sans savoir si elle comprendrait ou non.**

 **_ S'il te plait… Me chuchote-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, le regard humide. »**

Doucement, je pris Regina dans mes bras… Comme j'en avais rêvé tant de fois. J'en avais eu tellement envie lorsque tout Storybrooke était retourné dans la forêt enchantée, j'en avais eu envie lorsqu'elle m'avait sauvé près du puit, lorsque Robin était partie avec Marianne. Je fermais les yeux en resserrant mon étreinte.

Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre contre moi. Elle soupirait, apaisée. Je sentais ses cheveux me chatouiller les narines, son parfum si agréable… Mais je sentais également sa tristesse, son désespoir, rendant ce moment à la fois magique, mais aussi terriblement douloureux. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir les larmes de couler sur ma joue. Elles glissaient maintenant sur l'épaule de Regina qui se redressa doucement et me vit sans vraiment que je le veuille. Elle avait l'air coupable et triste de me voir dans cet état.

 **« J'aurais tellement voulu être là plus tôt, te sortir de là, je te jure. »**

Regina me sourit, d'un sourire tendre que j'ai rarement vu sur son visage. Elle me sécha les larmes avec ses pouces.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emma. Arrête de t'en vouloir pour des choses que tu ne contrôle pas. »**

Ses paroles me réconfortaient. Elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et effaça les dernières larmes de mon visage.

 **« Et je te rappelle que tu ne lui a pas fait du bien la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Me dit-elle, amusée.**

 **_ J'aurais dû le castrer. »**

Elle rit à ma réflexion. Je lui souris en coin en me risquant à placer une de ses mèches de cheveux ébène derrière l'oreille.

 **« En plus, il n'est même pas au poste, il est à l'hôpital. »**

Cette fois, Regina haussa les sourcils de surprise, m'intima silencieusement de lui en dire plus.

« **Il avait 3 côtés cassées, le nez explosé, l'arcade aussi. Il me semble que je lui ai ouvert la lèvre. Et c'est possible que je lui ai fait légèrement mal au dos.**

 **_ Légèrement ? »**

Regina grimaçait. Je lui souriais timidement, lui implorant silencieusement de me pardonner cet accès de colère. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle était si belle. Je m'apprêtais à me risquer à poser ma main sur sa joue lorsque soudain, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et sa claqua instantanément.

Regina et moi eurent le réflexe de nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Henry était entré en grand fracas dans la maison et se précipita sur Regina pour l'enlacer. Elle sourit dans son dos, attendrie par ce geste et me sourit faiblement tant qu'Henry ne pouvait rien voir.

Règle 3 : ne pas montrer notre affection en public.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Apprentissage

_**Chapitre 12**_

 _ **Apprentissage. (POV Regina)**_

 **« Maman, tu vas bien ? Dis-moi ! Me demandais Henry, inquiet.**

 **_ Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire forcé.**

 **_ Vu l'état dans lequel Emma a mis Robin, je me suis demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu te faire.**

 **_ Co… Comment sais-tu qu'Emma a…**

 **_ J'ai entendu grand-père en parler à la maison. »**

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de s'échapper de ma gorge. Ce Charmant pourrait être un peu plus discret.

 **« Et bien… Dis-je en hésitant.**

 **_ Henry. Nous ne pouvons rien te dire de plus, cela concerne uniquement Regina, Robin et moi. Répondit Emma, me sortant ainsi d'une discussion délicate.**

 **_ D'accord… Mais tu es toujours avec Robin maman ? Demanda Henry.**

 **_ Non… Je suis désolée mon chéri. Dis-je en grimaçant.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu aille bien et que tu sois heureuse. Dit-il en souriant. »**

Emma et moi avions à cet instant, le même regard tendre envers notre fils, qui était décidément, le plus intelligent et mature des petits garçons.

 **« Henry. Ce serait peut-être bien que tu aille habiter chez tes grands parents… Temporairement. Lâcha Emma.**

 **_ D'accord, je comprends... Tu viens avec moi M'man ? Dit-il en se levant.**

 **_ Mmmmh. C'est-à-dire que… »**

C'était au tour d'Emma d'être dans une situation embarrassante. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite, ne sachant quoi répondre. Alors je le fis à sa place, pensant bien faire.

 **« Elle arrive mon chéri.**

 **_ Non ! Henry… Je vais rester avec Regina. Répond-elle fermement.**

 **_ Ah… On se revoit demain alors ? Demande-t-il, inquiet.**

 **_ Pas vraiment. Je… vais rester ici. Pour… Pour… Dit-elle en essayant de justifier sa présence.**

 **_ Me protéger. Oui, me protéger, c'est bien ça Miss Swan ? Me risquais-je à lui demander, remettant mon honneur de côté pour l'aider.**

 **_ Oh ! Comme un garde du corps c'est ça ? Demande Henry en souriant.**

 **_ Exactement gamin !** Répond-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents **. Maintenant, rentre, sinon Mary Margareth va s'inquiéter.**

 **_ D'accord mamans ! Répond-t-il joyeusement. »**

Henry accorda une étreinte partagée entre lui, moi et Emma et partit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé. Emma et moi nous sourions tendrement, attendrie par l'attitude d'Henry.

Emma se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Je la suivis et vit qu'elle s'affairer à cuisiner à manger.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.**

 **_ Rien d'exceptionnel. Tu veux m'aider ? »**

J'haussai les épaules et me dit que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Cette fois, j'acceptais de manger en compagnie d'Emma, face aux efforts qu'elle faisait uniquement pour moi et qui me touchaient droit au cœur.

 **« Dis-moi Regina. Tu as déjà vu… Disney ?**

 **_ Disney ?**

 **_ Oui. Les dessins animés qui racontent vos histoires.**

 **_ Et bien, non. Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire cet après-midi. Me répond-t-elle fièrement en souriant. »**

Je roulais des yeux, attendrie mais aussi blasée par l'attitude enfantine d'Emma. Elle arriverait toujours à me surprendre.

Alors que nous étions en train de regarder cet… horrible dessin animé qu'est Blanche Neige où je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la méchante reine, Emma sembla avoir eu une idée.

 **« Regina… J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.**

 **_ Oui ?**

 **_ C'est… assez bizarre comme demande tu sais. Enfin, c'est plutôt une proposition en fait. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Je me demandais si… ça te dirait que je t'aide à te défendre. Sans la magie j'entends.**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ Si tu es agressée un jour, ou je n'en sais rien, que tu as besoin de te battre. On ne sait jamais, la magie ne peut pas tout résoudre… J'aimerai ne pas vivre avec la boule au ventre de ne pas être là. Me dit-elle naturellement.**

 **_ Tu as peur de ne pas être toujours là pour me protéger ? Lui demandais-je, les sourcils froncés. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol, honteuse de m'avouer son ressenti. J'étais… touchée. Jamais personne ne s'était autant soucié de moi.

 **« … D'accord. Lui répondis-je après un long silence.**

 **_ C'est vrai ? Me dit-elle, le regard pétillant.**

 **_ Oui. J'accepte. Mais avant, arrête-moi cette musique immonde par pitié, je ne supporte pas ce truc. »**

Emma souriait pleinement, heureuse de ma réponse. Elle éteignit la télé et se leva.

 **« Bon. Va enfiler un jogging.**

 **_ Quoi ? Ah non, pas maintenant Emma.**

 **_ Si, si, maintenant. Allez. Me dit-elle en me poussant par les épaules. »**

Je soufflai en pénétrant dans la chambre. Je fouillais dans mon armoire et parvint à trouver une tenue faisant l'affaire, au fin fond de celle-ci. Je sortis de la chambre tandis qu'Emma était adossée au mur. Elle sourit tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le jardin.

 **« Va falloir qu'un jour, tu m'explique comment tu fais pour paraître aussi classe dans un pantalon de jogging et des baskets Regina.**

 **_ Quand on est une reine, on reste élégante en toute circonstance. Lui répondis-je fièrement. »**

Elle ria à ma réflexion.

 **« Bon. Ferme les yeux. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction. Que cherchait-elle ?

 **« Fais-moi confiance. »**

C'est alors que je soupirai en m'exécutant. Elle tournait autour de moi doucement.

 **« Pour contrer ton adversaire, tu ne dois pas te fier au visuel. Tu dois le sentir. Me dit-elle doucement.»**

Je sentais son souffle derrière moi, sa voix me parcourir de part en part. J'avais des frissons. Surement le froid. Oui, ce devait être ça.

 **« Un agresseur ne t'attaquera pas toujours forcément quand tu le verras. Et quand tu t'y attendras. »**

C'est alors qu'Emma me saisit les épaules et, par une prise que je ne compris pas moi-même, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, l'avant-bras contre ma gorge. J'ouvris les yeux, noir de surprise et de colère.

 **« Hé !**

 **_ Tu n'étais pas prête ! S'écriait-elle.**

 **_ Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !**

 **_ Un agresseur ne te laisseras pas le temps lui. Me dit-elle en se relevant et en me proposant sa main. »**

Je refusai son aide et me releva, debout devant elle, grognant en essuyant mon pantalon mouillée par l'herbe fraiche.

 **« Leçon numéro une : Apprends à me détecter. Ferme les yeux. »**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Une nuit agitée

**SURPRISE ! Vous êtes tellement adorables que j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre en plus (oui. A 3h30 du matin. Et alors ?). Je voulais juste vous dire** **merci merci et encore MERCI pour vos reviews ! Parfois, je n'y réponds pas car je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que ce mot. Vous êtes vraiment adorable et vos avis me font extrêmement plaisir.**

 **J'ai même entendu dire que certains disaient que j'avais un don pour l'écriture. Wow, quel compliment ! On ne peut pas en dire un plus beau pour un auteur. J'écris ces fictions pour le plaisir, je ne fais pas attention à la concordance des temps, à l'orthographe, mais sachez que dans la vraie vie, je suis écrivain ;) (Mon éditeur a juste envie de m'exploser la tronche quand il voit les fautes que je fais, on peut dire MERCI aux correcteurs pour leur boulot ! Avec moi, ils chôment pas.). Bon. Pour le moment, j'écris et publie des livres qui n'ont rien à voir avec le SQ, mais clairement, je pense que je le ferais un jour. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas aller à la FNAC et acheté le dernier « 50 nuances de Grey » version SwanQueen ? HAHAHAHA**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 _ **Une nuit agitée. (POV Emma)**_

Au bout d'une heure, Regina était furieuse que je la laisse sans arrêt tomber sur le sol et rentra dans le manoir. Il était tard. Alors que nous avions passé la soirée à diner et bouquiner, Regina râlait toujours, mais se décida à aller se coucher en m'indiquant sa propre chambre. J'étais gênée de l'occuper, mais je comprenais sa réticence à retourner parmi ces draps.

Je peinais à dormir. Il était minuit et demi lorsque j'entendis un cri dans la chambre de Regina. Elle avait crié mon prénom, en un coup, paniquée. Je bondis hors du lit et débarqua dans sa chambre.

Elle était allongée, les yeux ouverts vers le plafond. Elle se redressa et les redirigea vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Emma, mais qu'est-ce que…**

 **_ Tu m'as appelé. Lui dis-je, comme une évidence. »**

Je pensais avoir rêvé en la voyant rougir de honte. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche et la refermer plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à une réponse.

 **« C'était… juste un cauchemar. Dit-elle en se rallongeant, dépitée.**

 **_ Regina… Tu… Dis-je en m'avançant. »**

Comment pourrais-je formuler ma demande sans me faire envoyer sur les roses ? Pas de 36.000 manières à priori.

 **« Tu veux que je restes ?**

 **_ Je… »**

Elle restait là, ouvrant la bouche, hésitante, honteuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie. Alors, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je m'avançai vers l'autre côté du lit. Elle me suivait d'un regard inquisiteur tandis que je m'allongeai à ses côtés, sous les draps. Nous étions à présent toute les deux sur le dos, observant ce plafond blanc et triste. Aucune de nous deux n'osait faire un quelconque pas vers l'autre.

Je la regardais. Elle paraissait déboussolée. Alors, d'un geste de la main, je fis un petit tour de magie blanche qui plaisait tant à Henry. Je fis apparaitre une pluie d'étoile au plafond.

 **« Emma, mais comment…**

 **_ Je m'entraîne. J'ai eu un bon professeur. »**

Elle me sourit. C'était surement l'un des plus beau sourire et geste qu'elle ait pu me faire. Alors, elle se blottit contre son oreiller, observant les étoiles vaciller au-dessus de nos têtes en rêvassant.

 **« Tu devrais dormir.**

 **_ Je vais… encore faire des cauchemars.**

 **_ Pas si je suis là. »**

Je me risquai à lui prendre la main. Elle me sourit faiblement puis retira sa main au bout de quelques longues secondes, gênée.

 **« Tu veux discuter ?**

 **_ De quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. De ce que tu veux. »**

Elle sembla réfléchir intensément.

 **« Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Pardon ? Lui demandais-je sans comprendre.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu es venue m'aider ?**

 **_ Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dans cette situation Regina. Répondit-je presque agacée tant mon comportement me semblait normal.**

 **_ Je pense que ce n'est pas si grave. »**

Je relevais le buste et la regarda, choquée de ce qu'elle pensait.

 **« Pardon ?**

 **_ Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Robin n'est pas… Si grave. Me répéta-t-elle en hésitant.**

 **_ Tu plaisante j'espère ?**

 **_ Non. Après tout… Tu sais, dans le monde enchantée, lorsqu'on ne se marie pas par amour, les reines se doivent de… se forcer un peu parfois. Me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.**

 **_ Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas mariée. Troisièmement, Robin était censé t'aimer. Et enfin, j'ose espérer que c'est la première fois que tu subis des choses de ce genre !**

 **_ Emma. Il faut que tu saches que la Forêt Enchantée porte bien mal son nom. Un mariage d'amour comme ta mère et ton père, ça n'arrive jamais. Les mariages chez nous sont arrangés, ils sont politiques, commerciaux. Les hommes sont bruts, et nous apprenons aux jeunes femmes plusieurs… règles qu'il faut suivre pour se conformer à la royauté.**

 **_ Quelles sont ces règles ? Me risquais-je à lui demander.**

 **_ Et bien, il faut toujours bien se vêtir, rester correcte, se tenir droite, savoir danser, parler poliment, manger élégamment. Et une reine se doit de satisfaire son mari quand il le souhaite car… c'est le roi. C'est son devoir, entre autre.**

 **_ C'est dégoutant.**

 **_ C'est comme ça. Et il est rare que les femmes aient droit de faire des activités d'hommes. Ma passion pour l'équitation était très mal vue lorsque j'étais jeune, en particulier parce que ma mère ne cessait de me répéter que je montais comme un homme et non comme une princesse de prestige. Ta propre mère était parfois mal vue par plusieurs familles puritaines. J'ai été élevé comme ça, dans le respect des plus vieilles traditions royales.**

 **_ Alors on peut dire que tu m'as sacrément rendue service en lançant la malédiction.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas que ta mère t'aurait élevé comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses. Me dit-elle en grimaçant.**

 **_ Et toi non plus Regina. Ici, dans ce monde, les femmes ont le droit de faire ce qui leur chante ! Ici, on sort avec un homme par amour. Et on n'a pas à se forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, encore moins satisfaire son homme. Quand on dit « non », c'est « non ». Point. Et vu la mentalité qui règne sur la forêt enchantée, je serais surement devenue… une révolutionnaire. Parce que ces traditions sont débiles.**

 **_ C'est vrai, elles le sont. Tu ne peux pourtant pas nier que nos opinions sont beaucoup fondées sur notre éducation Emma. Peut-être que si tu étais née dans une famille royale comme ça aurait dû l'être, ces règles ne te serait pas parues si idiotes.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas.**

 **_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas toujours évident pour moi de me faire aux traditions de ce monde d'accord ? Même après 30 ans. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé des dizaines et des dizaines d'années seule. Je ne suis pas… soumise à un homme. Je gouverne, je peux faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, mais en terme de relation véritablement amoureuse, j'ai encore quelques… difficultés.**

 **_ Moi, je n'appelle pas ça de la « difficulté », j'appelle ça du déni.**

 **_ Je ne fais aucun déni ! S'énerva-t-elle.**

 **_ Si tu en fais ! A t'écouter, ce qui t'es arrivé est complétement normal ! Criais-je.**

 **_ Je dis juste que ça aurait pu l'être dans la forêt enchantée. Se justifia-t-elle.**

 **_ Alors ça tombe bien, nous n'y sommes plus ! M'emportais-je. »**

Le silence qui suivit notre discussion houleuse était lourd et pesant. Je m'en voulais d'avoir crié si fort… Mais je ne pouvais cautionner ce genre de paroles et de justification. Je me calmai et repris une voix plus douce.

 **« Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que ce que Robin t'as fait n'est pas grave d'accord ? A mes yeux, ça l'est. Aux yeux d'une femme ça l'est, et surtout aux yeux de ce qui tiennent à toi. »**

Indirectement, je venais d'avouer à Regina qu'elle tenait pour moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Oui, je tenais à Regina, autant qu'à ma propre mère voir plus. Je pense qu'elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, celle qui m'a appris le pardon, le changement, l'acceptation de soi, celle qui m'a appris à me battre, à aimer. Avec Regina, j'avais enfin réalisé ma vraie nature, le véritable sens du mot famille et sacrifice. Je savais, pour la première fois de ma vie, que dans ce monde, quelqu'un serait assez fou pour me suivre et me faire confiance, quoi que je fasse. Elle représentait tellement de choses finalement…

 **« Regina. Il faut que je sache… Pourquoi… tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Je veux dire… Certes, tu as été élevé avec des règles qui ne sont décidément plus de cette époque. Mais je te connais Regina. Tu es une femme de pouvoir, de contrôle, en règle normale, tu n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un te faire quoi que ce soit sans réagir. Tu ne te laisse pas marché sur les pieds, tu n'as jamais écouté qui que ce soit te dicter ta conduite. Alors… Pourquoi ? »**

Regina ferma les yeux, comme ayant redouté l'arrivée de ma question. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je la pose un jour. Je n'avais jamais vu Regina se laisser faire devant une attaque, elle n'est pas une femme à se faire dominer. Regina est une reine, elle gouverne, elle a changé. Je sais bien qu'au fond, elle n'a jamais écouté les règles stupides de sa mère concernant le comportement qu'elle se devait d'avoir. Alors, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle ne s'était pas défendue par principe.

 **« Ecoute Emma. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu réalises vraiment tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Robin et moi soyons réunis ? Tinkerbell a perdu ses ailes. A cause de cette relation que je n'ai pas eue, il s'est passé des choses horribles. Puis, nos chemins se sont recroisés. Je me suis battue contre moi-même pour ne pas lui céder, mais je l'ai fait ! Et puis, il y a eu la mission mangouste avec Henry et toi, le retour de Marianne, son départ, Zelena, son retour, mon pardon, enfin Emma ! Notre relation implique trop de sacrifices pour que je puisse la stopper pour un simple « non » qu'il n'a pas voulu entendre !**

 **_ Regina. Est-ce que tu t'es mise avec Robin parce que le livre et la poussière de fée t'ont dit de le faire ou parce que tu l'aime ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas la question. Souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Si, ça l'est. Ecoute. Lorsque Tinkerbell t'as indiqué la piste de Robin, tu étais une autre personne. Tu étais la fille de Cora, la future méchante reine, tu n'étais pas encore Regina Mills. Tinkerbell était la pire fée du monde, et tu le sais. Elle t'a guidé vers lui à l'aide d'un indice et un seul : un tatouage de lion sur le poignet. La belle affaire ! Ce tatouage pourrait concerner beaucoup de monde je te signale. Moi-même, j'ai une fleur tatouée sur le poignet et ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Ce tatouage n'est pas unique, et il représente beaucoup de choses. Cette fleur a beaucoup de noms, alors, qui sait si à l'époque, Tink ne se serait pas tout simplement plantée ?**

 **_ Le livre lui, il ne ment pas. Tout y était noté, noir sur blanc, et les images allant avec. Je dois vraiment te rappeler la page que j'ai trouvé ? Siffla-t-elle, amère.**

 **_ Et cette page a été écrite par l'Auteur, ce même auteur qui n'as pas fait son boulot correctement, qui écrivait d'autres histoires, non relatives à la réalité… Des histoires sorties de son imagination, de ses propres envies ! Dans le second livre qu'il a écrit, Blanche te traquait, elle sortait avec le frère de mon père, Hook était un lâche et Rumplestilskin était le Lumineux. Voyons Regina. Ce ne sont que des histoires. Seul le livre d'Henry retrace des faits réels, et encore ! Ces faits ne sont pas remis dans leur contexte. Tu ne peux ni te fier à cette fichue page, ni au livre, ni à Tink. Tu ne peux te fier qu'à tes propres sentiments. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Robin comme tu devrais l'aimer.**

 **_ Je…**

 **_ Alors pourquoi tu as laissé tout cela se faire Regina ?**

 **_ Je… ne voulais tout simplement pas vous décevoir… Robin est censé être ma fin heureuse. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Henry, une fois de plus. Chuchota-t-elle. »**

Regina détourna son regard, et observa de nouveau les étoiles vaciller sur le plafond de la chambre. Je savais que mes paroles avaient enfin percé ce mur de convictions qu'elle s'était érigé pour fabriquer son bonheur, justifier les choses affreuses qui lui étaient arrivés. J'avais mal pour elle, mal qu'elle ait subis tout cela à cause de moi, d'Henry. Elle avait peur que toutes nos aventures concernant Robin aient été faites pour rien… Je comprenais son appréhension, mais je lui en voulais de s'être laissé faire pour cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû, Regina aurait dû penser à elle.

 **« Je veux que tu me promette qu'en cas de danger, tu te défendra. Peu importe la personne que tu as en face de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses de nouveau ce genre de choses sans te défendre. Et je me fiche de ta promesse de ne pas utiliser de magie, je me fiche des sacrifices qu'il a fallu faire. Pense à toi. »**

Regina ria d'un rire amère, sans amusement.

 **« Alors, promets le moi aussi. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **« Promets-moi d'arrêter de me protéger bec et ongles Emma. Promets-moi d'arrêter de te sacrifier pour moi. Pense à toi, toi aussi.**

 **_ Il en est hors de question. Soufflais-je presque imperceptiblement.**

 **_ Très bien, alors arrête de me demander ce genre de choses. Et arrête de penser que ce que j'ai subi est grave. Ce n'est qu'un accident de couple comme un autre. Personne n'est mort. »**

Elle niait farouchement. Il fallait que je lui ouvre les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle se l'avoue… Et je me promis intérieurement de ne pas partir tant que Regina n'avouera pas sa faiblesse. Tant qu'elle ne qualifiera pas ce qu'elle a subit comme étant un « viol », je ne partirais pas de ce manoir. Même si cela devait durer plusieurs mois.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Un rude entraînement

_**Chapitre 14**_

 _ **Un rude entraînement. (POV Regina)**_

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'avais senti un froid s'emparer de mon corps. Emma n'était pas là. Au fond, j'espérais avoir rêvé de la nuit précédente, de mes aveux, de mes faiblesses… Mais mes souvenirs étaient trop précis pour n'être que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je soufflai et me rallongea dans mon lit, presque agacée de m'être réveillée. Si seulement je pouvais ne plus me réveiller du tout, tous mes soucis s'arrangeraient.

Soudain, Emma vint me sortir de mes funestes pensées. Elle ouvrit la porte et me déposa un plateau sur le lit.

 **« Miss Swan ? Demandais-je, le sourcil relevé.**

 **_ On peut dire que je prends franchement soin de toi. Je n'amène même pas le petit déjeuner au lit de ma mère. Et cesse de m'appeler Miss Swan veut-tu, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que nous avions vécu trop de choses pour que j'accepte que tu me nomme ainsi. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.**

 **_ Je… N'ai pas faim.**

 **_ Cette fois, je te conseille de manger. J'ai mis des lustres à trouver le grille-pain.** Me dit-elle en parvenant à m'arracher un sourire amusé. **Et nous avons un long entrainement qui nous attend.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner à quoi que ce soit si c'est pour que tu me mettes à terre sans arrêt. Dis-je en mordant dans un morceau de pain.**

 **_ Nous allons procéder autrement. »**

Emma me pris une tartine beurrée avant d'allumer la télé. Son attitude m'amusait. Elle était surement la seule à se permettre ce genre de familiarité avec moi… Et cela me faisait étrangement beaucoup de bien.

 **« Au fait, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre de mes méthodes. Je te rappelle que pour ma première leçon de magie, j'en ai bavé. »**

Emma était parvenue à m'agacer de nouveau. Je roulai des yeux d'exaspération en avalant une gorgée de café. Il était étrangement bon.

 **« Ça va, je n'ai pas été si rude ! Lui dis-je.**

 **_ Tu rigole ? Tu m'as lâché au-dessus d'un ravin.**

 **_ Oh, tu n'es pas morte. Répondis-je d'un air faussement détachée.**

 **_ Heureusement. Sinon, j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de ma mère si tu lui avais annoncé la nouvelle. «** _ **Salut Snow. Désolé de te déranger, j'ai lâché ta fille au bord du vide et cette bougre était tellement nulle qu'elle s'est craché sur le sol et qu'il n'en reste que de la bouillie. La prochaine fois, conçois quelqu'un de plus intelligent.**_ **»**

 **_ Effectivement, c'est que ce j'aurais pu dire. Lui répondis-je en un grand sourire. »**

Emma roula des yeux et se leva.

 **« Entraînement dans 5 minutes.**

 **_ Hé, mais je n'ai pas fini ! Protestais-je.**

 **_ Entraînement dans 4 minutes. Se corrigea-t-elle en partant, fière d'elle. »**

Je grognais de mécontentement, fini mon café et me leva pour me préparer. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, une douche était inconcevable. Je saisis mon jogging, un t-shirt prêt du corps noir, mes baskets, je coiffa mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendis rapidement les escaliers. Emma m'attendait en bas, ravie.

 **« Y'a pas à dire, tu n'es jamais en retard.**

 **_ Oui et bien, j'aurais peut-être dû l'être vu ce réveil brutal.**

 **_ Oh, crois-moi que non ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Henry mes méthodes éducatives quand je suis devant quelqu'un qui ne veut pas sortir de son lit. Me dit-elle fièrement en avançant vers la baie vitrée. »**

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre tandis que nous nous engouffrions vers le froid matinal régnant dans le jardin. J'étais glacée. Et je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

 **« Je ne connaissais pas Emma Swan comme étant une mère autoritaire, voire tyrannique. Lui dis-je en la taquinant.**

 **_ Je ne savais pas Regina Mills capable de trembler comme une feuille, en jogging/t-shirt, dans son jardin, à 7 heures du matin.**

 **_ Quoi ? Il n'est que 7 heures ?! Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir ! M'indignais-je.**

 **_ Et je ne connaissais pas Regina Mills lève tard.**

 **_ Si vous dites encore ce genre de phrase, je vous jure que je vous tue.**

 **_ J'espérais un langage plus… fleurie, mais qu'importe. Me répondit-elle d'un dédain qui m'agaçait de plus en plus. »**

Je crois que la règle numéro 1 étant de toujours répliquer à chaque attaque n'était décidément pas prête d'être abrogée.

 **« Bon. Ferme les yeux.**

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Comment ça « non » ? Me dit-elle, les yeux ronds.**

 **_ Non E-MM-A. Je refuse que vous continuiez à me mettre au tapis sans arrêt, j'en ai assez. Dis-je agacée.**

 **_ Déjà, moi, j'en ai assez que tu me vouvoie. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je vais employer des moyens plus fermes. Me dit-elle d'un sourire espiègle.**

 **_ Je te vouvoie quand tu m'agace. Et ensuite, je ne demande qu'à voir ! Lui répondis-je les bras croisés, persuadée qu'elle bluffait. »**

Emma arbora un air espiègle, avec un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour l'avoir tant vu sur le visage de mon fils lorsqu'il préparait un sale coup. Elle se posta dans mon dos et me passa un bandeau noir sur les yeux de sorte que je ne vois rien.

 **« Et n'essaie même pas de l'ôter, Hook m'a appris à faire des nœuds de marins que tu mettrais des heures à défaire. »**

Je grognais. Elle m'énervait. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était le nom de Hook qui m'avait agacé, ou sa ténacité, mais cette situation dans laquelle je n'avais plus aucun repère ni contrôle me rendait folle.

 **« Alors, je lance les paris. Quand est-ce que Regina Mills arrivera enfin à m'avoir sans être mise au tapis ? Moi, je dirais 5 heures et vous ?**

 **_ Vous êtes vraiment… Commençais-je à m'emporter. »**

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Emma m'avait saisi les épaules et m'avait une nouvelle fois mise à terre. Je perdais réellement patience.

Je grognais vivement d'exaspération. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Elle riait d'un rire cristallin tandis qu'elle me prit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Il fallait que je me concentre.

 **« Alors Regina, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Robin ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans notre entraînement ? Répondis-je, agacée, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de la localiser.**

 **_ N'évite pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Robin ?**

 **_ Je… Je l'aime. Dis-je en mentant.**

 **_ Mauvaise réponse. »**

Emma me fit de nouveau une prise qui m'amena à m'écrouler sur le sol. Je préférai me relever seule cette fois, agacée comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je sentais même ma magie crépiter dans mes doigts… Mais je devais la contrôler. Ainsi, je tentais de me calmer en concentrant toute mon attention à détecter la blonde.

 **« Je répète ma question. Que ressens-tu pour Robin ?**

 **_ Je n'en sais rien. Mentis-je de nouveau.**

 **_ Mauvaise réponse. »**

Emma était vers la gauche, cette fois, j'avais senti sa présence quelques micro secondes avant qu'elle ne me fasse une troisième prise. J'étais sure que j'étais au bord du but.

 **« Robin ?**

 **_ Je l'apprécie.**

 **_ Mauvaise réponse. »**

Elle était derrière moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me retourner lorsqu'elle me laissa de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Je me relevais, cette fois avec plus de difficultés.

 **« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu peux m'énerver Emma ! M'emportais-je.**

 **_ Et Robin ?**

 **_ Robin m'énerve aussi !**

 **_ Ah. Enfin une vérité !** Me sortit-elle d'un ton faussement ravie. **Et donc, que ressens-tu pour lui ?**

 **_ Je…**

 **_ Tu ? Me demanda-t-elle. »**

Emma était derrière moi. Cette fois, je la détectai à temps pour me retourner. Mon manque de vision m'empêcha d'avoir une quelconque prise sur elle, mais je me savais assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle perçoive ma colère.

 **« Je le déteste ! Répondis-je presque en criant.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu le déteste ?**

 **_ Parce que… C'est un petit ami pitoyable. Répondis-je en évitant de dire l'entière vérité.**

 **_ Réponse à moitié vraie. Me répondit-elle. »**

Elle me fit de nouveau une prise. Seulement, j'eus le temps de saisir son bras avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle s'écroula à mes côtés. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Je me relevais, à moitié victorieuse. Ne pas voir mon environnement était frustrant. J'aurais aimé voir sa tête lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée au sol, elle aussi.

 **« Alors, ce pari ? Lui demandais-je fièrement.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu le déteste ? Me demanda-t-elle en ignorant volontairement ma question.**

 **_ Je te l'ai dit : Robin est un petit ami pitoyable.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Me répéta-t-elle en boucle.**

 **_ Parce que… Parce qu'il ne fait toujours que me suivre comme un toutou, parce qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, parce qu'il m'abandonné, parce qu'il a fait un enfant à ma sœur, parce qu'il m'a fait des choses horribles ! Criais-je sans plus me soucier de la position d'Emma autour de moi.**

 **_ Quelles genre de choses ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Des choses… horribles.**

 **_ Réponse incomplète.**

 **_ Non, att- »**

Emma m'attrapa une cheville et me fit tomber plus lourdement sur le sol, m'empêchant de protester. Je restais allongée sur l'herbe humide, essoufflée par tant de batailles internes. Je ne voulais rien dire à Emma, je ne voulais rien dire à voix haute, et peut-être ne rien dire à moi-même. J'avais peur, et j'avais honte de me l'avouer. Je détestais Robin, je détestais ce qu'il était, ce que nous étions, ce qu'il m'avait fait depuis tant de temps. 

Je sentis Emma se poster à califourchon sur mon corps tremblant de colère, de froid, de fatigue.

 **« Quels genres de choses ? Me chuchota-t-elle. »**

J'étais furieuse. Je repoussai Emma et me releva prestement. Seulement, la blonde ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Elle ne lâchait jamais.

 **« Alors, qu'a fait ce cher Robin pour que tu le déteste ?**

 **_ Je ne le déteste pas, je le hais. Avouais-je. »**

Cette révélation, sortie de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, en était une autant pour moi que pour Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Me demanda-t-elle cette fois en criant. »**

Emma s'apprêtait à me faire tomber de nouveau. C'est alors que je me tournai vers elle et, avec une force et une habilité que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui empoignai les épaules et lui fit un croche pied qui la fit tomber enfin sur le sol. J'étais à présent à califourchon sur elle, mes mains toujours sur ses épaules. J'étais furieuse.

 **« Il m'a violé ! Voilà ! T'es contente ?! M'emportais-je. »**

Je retirai mon bandeau avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne fis pas attention au regard surpris et désolé d'Emma. Je lui jetai le bout de tissu, mes yeux s'humidifiant peu à peu tandis que je me relevai pour rentrer dans le manoir, montant les escaliers rapidement et claquant la porte de ma chambre dans un grand fracas.


	15. Chapitre 15 - La douleur

_**+100 reviews ! Yihaaaaaaa, merci mes lecteurs 3**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

 _ **La douleur. (POV Emma)**_

J'avais mal. Je n'avais aucune douleur physique… Cette souffrance-là provenait du cœur. Je savais qu'il était indispensable que je mette Regina à bout, que je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements afin qu'elle cesse de se voiler la face.

Il fallait qu'elle admette la vérité, qu'elle mette un mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je savais que cette révélation serait difficile pour elle, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ces mots auraient pu m'atteindre, moi aussi, en plein cœur. Est-ce que j'avais déjà admis cette vérité, celle que le destin voulait que Regina souffre encore et encore ? Oui. Est-ce que je supportais de l'entendre de sa bouche ? Non. Et est-ce que je supportais que ça continue ? Encore moins.

Le mot qu'elle avait prononcé et auquel j'avais moi-même mainte fois pensé, était si fort. Il signifiait tant de choses.

Le viol. Il ne manquait presque plus que ça sur la longue liste des choses qu'avait subi Regina.

Il y avait eu le mensonge, la manipulation, l'ignorance, le mépris, le meurtre, la trahison… Regina avait perdu sa mère, son père, son premier grand amour, n'était-ce pas assez ? Apparemment non, car il avait fallu qu'à la seconde où elle fasse de nouveau confiance à un homme, il profite d'elle. La vie ne faisait que de s'acharner sur elle, injustement.

Regina s'était de nouveau montré faible face à quelqu'un qu'elle pensait aimer, dont elle pensait que l'amour était réciproque… Je me souciais de tellement de choses sur elle. J'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse plus confiance à personne.

Après tout, ce serait normal. Ma mère, Cora puis maintenant Robin… Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait profondément chérit et aimé avaient forcément fini par mourir ou se montrer assez égoïste pour la blesser.

J'avais tellement mal pour elle. Regina ne méritait pas tout ça. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, pour Henry, pour se montrer meilleure, pour repousser le mal de son être… Tout ce qu'elle avait récolté avait été ça ?

J'étais toujours allongée sur l'herbe, fixant le ciel gris. Sans que je ne parvienne à le contrôler, une larme fit son apparition dans le coin de mon œil, se déversant sur ma joue. Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis une dizaine, redoublant avec mes sanglots. J'en avais assez de la vie, assez de cette vie, ce monde, cet univers qui semblait se déchaîner sur la brune depuis sa naissance. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, était-ce vraiment difficile ?

En vérité, je n'avais jamais autant voulu le bonheur de quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais souhaité cela aussi fort, aussi intensément, je n'avais encore jamais ressentie ce besoin vital, viscéral de protéger, de me sacrifier pour quelqu'un. Je tenais à elle, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui. Je tenais à cette femme plus qu'à mes ex, plus qu'à mes anciennes familles d'accueil, plus qu'à mes parents. Je tenais à Regina autant que je tenais à Henry. Je serais prête à tuer pour elle. Je serais prête à mourir pour elle. Je me demandais encore pourquoi…

J'avais déjà connu des personnes blessées par la vie… Lily en faisant grandement partie. Mais avec Regina, c'était différent.

Nous avions été ennemies, puis partenaires, puis amies… J'étais impressionnée, admirative de sa force, de sa magie, de ses connaissances, de sa foi… En moi. Regina avait toujours cru en moi, elle était la seule. Elle m'avait toujours suivi dans tout ce que j'avais entrepris sans broncher. Jamais personne ne m'avait considéré comme quelque chose d'autre qu'une orpheline blessée. Regina elle, pensait que j'étais plus que ça. Elle voyait au-delà de ce voile. En vérité, elle avait mis à jour ce véritable moi que je n'arrive même pas moi-même à cerner. A travers ma magie, « notre » magie comme elle l'avait appelé, à travers « mon potentiel », elle avait réussi à faire de moi autre chose qu'une enfant abandonnée.

Et puis, elle avait cette âme si belle, si combattive et pourtant, si meurtrie.

Parfois, je ne me sentais pas capable de l'aider. Mais il fallait que je me batte pour elle. Elle le méritait tant. Regina méritait qu'on se batte pour elle, qu'on donne sa vie pour elle, elle méritait tous les sacrifices de l'Univers et j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire ça pour elle… Mais j'avais peur.

Peur d'échouer, mais j'étais également effrayée par tous ce poids sur mes épaules. Il fallait que je protège Regina à tout prix. C'était ma mission. A vrai dire, ça l'a toujours été. Mais c'est une mission qui implique tellement de choses…

Il fallait que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, il fallait que je pense à elle et uniquement à elle. Certes, ces mots m'avaient fait mal… Mais à elle, encore plus.

Ainsi, je séchais mes larmes et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je me heurtais à une porte close.

 **« Regina… Soufflais-je »**

Je me glissai jusque sur le parquet et collai ma tempe à la porte en fermant les yeux. J'entendais des sanglots qu'elle devait probablement retenir de toutes ses forces de sortir sans y parvenir.

 **« Laisse-moi entrer… Lui intimais-je d'une voix si faible qu'elle était à peine audible. »**

Entendre ses pleurs me crispait, ils me tuaient à petit feu. Je ne pouvais retenir cette boule dans ma gorge de se former. Jusqu'alors assise sur le sol, je me levai avec toute les difficultés du monde. Je posai ma main sur le poignet de la porte, la tourna avec délicatesse. Elle n'avait pas fermé à clef. J'entrai en silence dans la pièce dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

Regina était là, assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Elle avait enfouie son visage dans ses bras. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me mise sur les genoux, en face d'elle et, ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, je l'entourai de nouveau de mes bras. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Elle restait là, à ne pas bouger, à continuer de pleurer en silence. Puis, je sentis ses doigts frôler mon bras. C'est ainsi que je renforçai mon emprise.

Elle posa enfin sa main complétement sur ma peau. J'avais la tête posée sur elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit peu à peu les bras et m'enlaça aussi fort que je l'avais fait avec elle.

Regina se laissait enfin aller. Pour la première fois, elle avait la tête posée sur mon épaule et elle pleurait. En silence. Je lui caressais les cheveux, toujours sans rien dire. En fait, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort.

Je tenais à elle. Vraiment. En réalité… non. Enfin, je refuse de me l'admettre.

Non. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Moi. Emma Swan. Je ne peux pas aimer Regina. C'est impossible.

C'est… Une femme… Une femme si forte, si fière, si puissante, si blessée par la vie, si fragile. Tous se bousculaient dans ma tête. A mesure que le temps défilait, son odeur ne faisait que s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Sa proximité, les battements de son cœur, ses cheveux si doux, son cœur si cassé. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui relever le menton, de lui prendre le visage entre mes mains et de lui offrir le plus beau et intense baiser de sa vie. Celui qui voudrait dire que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment, dans ce monde. Un baiser qui voudrait dire qu'elle est une personne spéciale. Un acte qui lui montrerait à quel point elle est belle, à quel point son cœur est grand et beau… Si beau que je ne pouvais que l'aimer.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. J'ai tant fait souffrir tous ceux que j'aime. Je n'ai pas le droit de la faire souffrir, elle. Je suis blessée, je suis incomplète, paumée, elle n'a clairement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Regina a besoin de quelqu'un de stable, d'un homme, d'une personne qui soit assez forte pour deux. Je ne suis définitivement pas cette personne.

Moi je ne suis… qu'une orpheline, qu'une gamine paumée et instable, qu'une fille qui a abandonné son fils pour le confier au système. La force du destin a voulu qu'on me désigne comme étant la sauveuse, mais au fond de moi, je ne me sens pas l'âme d'une sauveuse. Je ne suis pas responsable, je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne peux pas l'aimer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Regina mérite mieux. Elle mérite quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle. Et qui suis-je, moi ? Une personne simplement ordinaire, blessée, incapable de pouvoir se prendre en charge et encore moins de guérir un cœur aussi blessée que le mien. Regina est si fragile, je me tuerais de savoir que je lui aurais fait du mal en ne l'aimant pas comme il se doit. Alors, mieux valait m'efforcer de ne pas l'aimer du tout… Ou tout du moins, de faire semblant. Car, à l'instant même, il me semblait impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Je refreinais mes sentiments au plus profond de moi. Ma mission, c'était de la protéger. Même si pour cela, je devais sacrifier mes propres ressentis.

Il fallait que je sois juste assez forte pour ne pas céder. Il fallait juste que j'emmagasine assez de force pour l'aimer, l'aider, la protéger comme il se le doit mais… en silence. Pour son bien, pour son bonheur. J'en suis capable. Il le faut.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Bain révélateur

_**Chapitre 16**_

 _ **Bain révélateur. (POV Regina)**_

Emma était là. Comme d'habitude. Elle était la seule personne dans ce monde a réellement pouvoir me comprendre et me soutenir. Et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Personne à sa place n'aurait eu le courage d'agir ainsi avec moi, pas même Henry. Pourtant, elle était venue. Elle me tenait dans ses bras, repoussant sa peur d'être rejetée au fin fond d'elle. Emma mettait sa vie entre parenthèse pour moi.

A présent, au-delà de cet état de fait concernant Robin et moi, je pleurais pour tout autre chose. Je pleurais pour elle.

J'étais soulagée qu'elle soit venue. Oui, Emma m'ôtait un poids si immense dans mon cœur, celui de la solitude. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Elle méritait d'être mieux entourée. Emma méritait que ses parents la protége, elle méritait Henry, mais elle ne méritait pas de rester aux côtés d'une personne si brisée que moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, stoppant ainsi la coulée des larmes sur mes joues. Je la sentais tout contre moi. Je sentais son cœur battre, la chaleur de son corps, je la sentais tout aussi bouleversé que moi.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle tant de mon bonheur et de mon malheur ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours là lorsque j'en avais besoin ?

J'avais cessé de pleurer, trop absorbée par mes interrogations. Je relevais la tête et vit le regard et le sourire chaleureux d'Emma.

Emma.

La mère de mon fils, celle qui m'avait aidé à trouver ma fin heureuse, celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi. J'en venais à oublier qu'elle était la fille de Snow et de Charmant. Elle n'était pas réduite qu'à ça. Emma était… quelqu'un de bien. Elle était la seule, l'unique en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Sans m'en apercevoir, je ne cessais de la regarder.

Son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé, son regard devenait interrogatif. Elle devait probablement se demander ce à quoi je pensais à cet instant.

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire. Oui, si seulement je pouvais lui dire à quel point elle était une bonne personne.

Elle qui avait tant souffert, qui avait été balloté de famille en famille, sans attache, elle qui ne faisait que voler auparavant, elle qui avait tant évolué. Je ne voyais plus cette femme qui avait passé le seuil de mon portail, cette blonde apeurée par son rôle de parent avec qui j'étais ennemie. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était une mère combattive, une femme capable de tout pour sa famille et pour… moi. Je ne méritais clairement pas toute cette attention. Elle avait ce cœur si pur tandis que le mien était si… noir.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à détacher mon corps du sien et encore moins mon regard. Mais il le fallait.

Cette faiblesse que j'avais, cette âme si sombre, je ne voulais pas contaminer Emma. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer… Car cela signifierait de la perdre.

J'étais ce genre de personne à tout perdre facilement. C'était probablement le karma.

Je détournais le regard, ne sachant presque pas cacher ma gêne. Emma sourit, se leva et partit de la chambre. Alors que j'avais balancé ma tête en arrière en soufflant lourdement, j'entendis le clapotis de l'eau dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain.

Je voulus ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais elle était verrouillée.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Emma avait sa propre salle de bain dans cet immense manoir, pourquoi venait-elle dans la mienne ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le robinet se ferma et j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Emma entrouvrit la porte et me regarda, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

 **« Ferme les yeux.**

 **_ Décidément Miss Swan, vous aimez m'ordonner de ne plus rien voir.**

 **_ Et vous aimez m'ordonner de me taire. Chacun ses défauts. »**

Je roulai des yeux avant de m'exécuter. Emma me prit par les épaules et me conduisit jusque l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Ça sentait la cannelle, et il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

 **« Après l'effort, le réconfort. Me dit-elle en souriant. »**

J'ouvris les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire pleinement. En peu de temps, Emma avait tout prévu. Il y avait des bougies, mon livre de chevet au bord du bain moussant qu'elle avait spécialement préparé pour moi. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre d'attention.

 **« Détend-toi. Me dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. »**

Je voulu me retourner, mais Emma était déjà partie. Je souris de nouveau et entreprit de retirer mes vêtements presque boueux à force d'avoir été laissée tombée sur le sol. La température de l'eau était parfaite, l'atmosphère était superbe, et je ne savais pas d'où sortait cette douce odeur fruitée qui émanait de l'eau, mais cela me procurait le plus grand bien.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon bain en soupirant d'aise. Je ne pensais pas en avoir tant besoin jusqu'à y être. Je fermai les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Emma, une fois encore.

Que se passait-il en ce moment entre nous ? Il n'y avait plus de règles, plus de barrières. J'avais été trop préoccupée pour réagir et voir si cette nouvelle situation me plaisait. A priori elle ne le devrait pas. Alors, pourquoi étais-je en train de sourire bêtement à chacune de ses attentions ? Je devrais la rejeter, comme je le fais toujours… Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je m'en voulais quelque peu.

Je voulais m'éloigner d'Emma, non pour me préserver mais pour LA préserver. Je semble n'être qu'une catastrophe ambulante qui détruit tout ce qu'elle touche, un vrai roi Midas de la misère. Pourtant, mon esprit encore égoïste me poussait sans cesse à accepter Emma dans ma vie, dans ce quotidien. Ces murs que j'ai mis tant de temps à ériger dans mon esprit étaient effritées et Emma semblait s'amuser à les gratter pour les faire céder.

Il faut avouer que ces temps-ci n'ont pas été les plus réjouissants de ma vie. Celui censé être mon « véritable amour » n'était en fait qu'un pur égoïste et avait blessé mon corps de femme. Et malgré ça, je continuais sans vergogne à aimer Emma.

Enfin, aimer… Je l'apprécie. Oui, c'est plus correct. J'accepte Emma Swan dans ma vie, j'admets qu'elle y occupe une part importante, on va dire que je l'apprécie. J'apprécie notre jeu, j'apprécie aussi ce nouveau jeu, j'en acceptais les règles. J'apprécie ces petites attentions, son regard inquiet, sa préoccupation pour moi, son courage, sa fierté, son côté enfant, cette moue espiègle, sin impertinence, sa façon de me défier.

Oui. On peut sans nul doute dire que j'apprécie Emma Swan. Le tout était d'être discréte et de ne rien laisser transparaître. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je pense que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. D'ailleurs, que ferais-je s'il lui arrive malheur ? Je ferais tout pour la sauver, ça c'est sur… Oui mais « tout » quoi ? Jusqu'où pouvais-je aller pour elle ?


	17. Chapitre 17 - Une danse

**Sinon, je pensais détester la guimauve. Mais parfois, ça fait du bien. Et avec ce chapitre, vous allez être servis !**

 **Et il fallait que je vous dise qu'il est vrai que j'ai tendance à utiliser les musiques que j'écoute comme éléments déclencheurs de certaines scènes dans mes fictions, et celle-ci en contient pas mal. Je suis consciente que tout le monde n'est pas capable de lire en écoutant de la musique comme je le fais, et que tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi. En tout cas, ici, j'ai choisi d'utiliser une certaine chanson, mais n'hésitez pas à en imaginer une autre, celle que vous écoutez ou une que vous appréciez particulièrement. En tout cas, si vous ne connaissez pas celle que je cite, je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, c'est, il me semble, la plus belle musique que j'ai eu à écouter jusqu'à présent. Plein de bisous à vous, merci encore pour vos reviews ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, j'ai remarqué que les avis baissaient... Enfin ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 **Une danse. (POV Emma)**

Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans le salon quand Gold fit son apparition devant mes yeux. Ce fut si soudain que je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauté de surprise en étouffant un cri entre mes lèvres.

 **« Bon DIEU, mais prévenez-moi Gold !**

 **_ Où est-il ? Me demanda-t-il, avec un calme impressionnant.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ L'objet que vous avez utilisé pour la potion.**

 **_ Oh. »**

Je fouillai dans mes poches et en sortit mon pendentif. J'étais censé lui donner oui, mais qu'allait-il en faire ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'alterner mon regard entre ce bijou et la main tendue de Gold.

 **« Qu'allez-vous en faire ?**

 **_ Ça me regarde.**

 **_ Vous pouvez consulter les visions que j'ai pu avoir ?**

 **_ Est-ce vraiment important Miss Swan ? Me siffla-t-il.**

 **_ Oui, ça l'est.**

 **_ Nous avons un accord. Sachez que vous détruire m'importe peu… Mais je peux vous faire mal de milles et une façon.**

 **_ C'est une menace ?**

 **_ Donnez-le moi Miss Swan. »**

J'étais tendue. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre, et encore moins le voir.

 **« Nous pouvons passer un autre accord.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas intéressé.**

 **_ Je garde mon pendentif si je-**

 **_ Je ne suis pas. Intéressé. Donnez-le moi.**

 **_ Non. Je ne peux pas. »**

Gold replia sa main, et la repositionna le long de son corps. Son regard insistant était devenu noir.

Il s'approcha de moi, menaçant.

 **« Vous allez le regretter Miss Swan. »**

Gold s'évanouis en un nuage de fumée tandis que je soufflais. Que préparait encore ce serpent ? Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en prendre à Henry et mes parents ne se laisseront jamais berné par lui. Ne restais que… Regina.

Mais j'étais là. Et je serais toujours là.

Je préférai oublier cet échange et allumer la télé. Je zappais lorsque Regina revint. Elle était habillée simplement, mais dégageait toujours cette classe incroyable. Elle portait un jean, un chemisier blanc, elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux encore humides tombaient sur ses épaules. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être enivrée par son odeur. Elle avait l'air plus détendue, mais aussi étrangement triste.

Elle réfléchissait trop. Je zappais encore et encore et m'arrêta devant une chaîne musicale qui rediffusait les meilleures musiques de Jeff Buckley.

Les premières notes de ma musique favorite se mirent à raisonner dans les murs du manoir.

 _« Forget her »._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle fermait les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était par concentration ou pour ne s'empêcher de pleurer devant moi.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tout ça… Il fallait que je lui change les idées.

Je me levai et mis sa main dans la mienne. Regina ouvrit les yeux et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je souris et tira sur son bras, lui intimant de se lever. Regina se retrouva instantanément contre moi, tandis que j'apposai ma main à sa taille. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que je la dépassai d'un petit centimètre.

J'entamai une danse légère, presque imperceptible en la regardant et en souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête. Ainsi, je la fis tourner lentement sur elle-même, puis colla mon corps au sien au rythme de la musique.

Elle se détendit en souriant tendrement. Elle quitta mon regard pour se lover contre moi. Je sentis sa chevelure mouillée contre ma tempe et ne put m'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire niais dont Henry se moquerait bien s'il le voyait à l'heure actuelle.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je ne pus m'empêcher de renforcer ma prise sur elle. Elle releva son regard vers moi. Il était si doux. Il me semblait ne l'avoir vu ainsi qu'avec Henry jusqu'à présent.

 _ **« Merci. Chuchota-t-elle. »**_

Nos visages n'avaient jamais été si proches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à ses lèvres avant de la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau. Les notes de la musique raisonnaient en moi. En en saisissant le sens, je ne pus m'empêcher qu'il me serait impossible de me détacher d'elle, et encore moins de l'oublier.

J'avais l'impression que nous n'arrivions pas à détacher nos regards l'une de l'autre. J'étais perdue dans la tendresse et la tristesse de ses yeux.

Nous nous rapprochions tout en dansant.

Je la fis tourner de nouveau et la rapprocha plus brutalement encore de mon corps. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça. Elle avait sursauté. Il me semblait que son regard était encore plus… désirable. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller, même si j'en avais terriblement envie. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle… Mais comment en avoir la force ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait hésiter. Hésiter à quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, je vis toute sa détresse. Peut-être luttait-elle, elle aussi ? Peut-être devrions nous nous laisser aller, juste pour cette fois ? Son odeur me collait à la peau, mon emprise sur elle, son regard me faisaient frissonner. Nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je sentais qu'elle retenait sa respiration, d'appréhension, de peur peut-être ? Je n'avais plus envie d'être raisonnable, je n'avais plus envie d'écouter ma raison…


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le retour

_**Une vraie sadique je vous dis :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 **Le retour. (POV Robin)**

J'avais passé deux semaines à l'hôpital… Et je n'arrivais pas à décolérer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi cette furie blonde s'était précipitée sur moi comme ça. J'avais tenté de trouver une explication auprès de David, du personnel, mais personne ne savait me répondre. D'ailleurs, Emma Swan n'était même pas venue s'excuser.

Et il semblait que j'étais arrêté.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles à vrai dire. C'est elle-même qui est venue m'agresser, et c'est moi qu'on emprisonne, sans raison. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais David était venu me voir à l'hôpital, la mine contrariée.

 **« Bonjour Robin.**

 **_ Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demandais-je.**

 **_ Oh non. Pas vraiment. A vrai dire tu es libre.**

 **_ Vraiment ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, soulagé.**

 **_ Oui… A vrai dire… Quelques habitants se sont franchement demandé pourquoi vous étiez arrêté et quand je n'ai pas su quoi leur répondre… Enfin, ce n'est pas légal d'arrêter quelqu'un sans raison. Et le sheriff n'a toujours pas donné de signe de vie…**

 **_ J'espère qu'elle va bien. Dis-je, de la façon la plus neutre possible. »**

A vrai dire, je me fichais un peu de l'état actuel d'Emma Swan. Je me fichais d'où elle était, de ce qu'elle faisait. Le plus important étant qu'on me foute la paix… Et je commençais à penser que porter plainte contre elle ne serait pas une mauvaise idée sur le long terme. David vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de mes pieds, l'air grave.

 **« Ecoute Robin. Je te le demande comme une faveur, celle d'un père à un autre. Ne sois pas trop rancunier envers ma fille… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un malentendu. En attendant qu'on éclaircisse cette affaire, est-ce que je peux te demander de me donner un peu de temps pour l'aider ? »**

Clairement, j'hésitais. Emma ne méritait pas que je lui laisse le champ libre et que je la laisse s'en sortir comme ça… Mais le regard suppliant de David me faisait flancher.

 **« Ok. Ok d'accord, je te donne du temps. Mais je te préviens David, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Et il va falloir qu'elle réponde de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Alors, trouve quel est son problème. »**

David me lança un regard désolé, me remercia et partit. Rapidement, les médecins m'annoncèrent que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital. J'étais ravi et surtout, impatient de retrouver Regina…

J'étais blessé. Elle n'était pas venue me voir une seule fois à l'hôpital. Lorsque je m'étais levé pour m'habiller et partir, je réalisais que j'avais clairement encore du mal à me mouvoir. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal. Je grimaçais, mais j'avais vécu pire que ça.

Alors, quelque peu soulagé et heureux, je me dirigeais vers le manoir de Regina. La pénombre commençait à s'installer. La lumière dans son salon était allumée.

Je souriais en espérant la voir… Mais mon sourire s'effaça rapidement de mon visage. Elle était là.

Emma Swan était là.

Et elle n'était pas n'importe où. Elle était dans le salon de Regina et elles… dansaient ? Regina était pétillante. Son sourire me brisa le cœur pour dire vrai. Et elles étaient bien trop proches à mon goût.

Passablement agacée, je me précipitai sur la sonnette et appuya plusieurs fois de suite, insistant le plus possible. Avec soulagement, la porte s'ouvrit.

 **« Robin ? »**

Moi qui pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir, je crois bien que c'est raté. Son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'elle me vit et il me sembla même qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

 **« Je te dérange ? Me risquais-je à lui demander.**

 **_ Oui ! S'exclama Emma. »**

La blonde avait débarqué près de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait les poings fermés, le regard noir… Je crois que si elle avait pu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait à l'instant. Regina avait fermé les yeux et grimacé face à la réponse d'Emma.

 **« Ecoute Robin… Je pense que tu devrais me laisser… Pour le moment.**

 **_ J'ai le droit à des explications pourtant non ? M'emportais-je en pénétrant dans le manoir. »**

C'est alors qu'Emma se posta devant Regina en guise de bouclier et me fustigea du regard comme jamais. Regina reculait en observant le sol. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait celle-là ?

 **« Décidément, vous avez du mal avec le mot « non » vous ! S'énerva-t-elle doucement.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas vos affaires Emma. J'aimerai avoir une conversation avec Regina.**

 **_ Et elle n'en a pas envie. Si vous pouviez respecter ses envies pour une fois ! Tiqua-t-elle.**

 **_ Je respecte ses envies, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord non ?! »**

Cette fois, je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Je croyais avoir rêvé mais il semblait que non. Emma Swan venait de m'assener un énorme coup de poing. Je sentais déjà le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

 **« Bon Dieu, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous ne savez pas vous exprimer autrement que par la violence ?! Regina ! Défend-moi un peu, tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser faire ! »**

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Emma lui emboita le pas en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

 **« Ecoutez abruti ! Si vous ne partez pas d'ici dans tout au plus 3 minutes, je vous tue c'est clair ? Me menaça-t-elle, l'index pointé sur mon torse.**

 **_ Je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! »**

Je me mis à la pousser sans sommation. J'avais plus de force qu'elle et la faisait reculer de plus en plus fort à chaque mouvement.

 **« Tout d'abord vous me pourrissez mon couple. Regina ne fait que parler de vous, Emma Swan par ci, Emma Swan par-là, j'ai l'impression de PARTAGER ma vie avec vous depuis des mois ! Ensuite, vous venez m'agressé ici, vous m'envoyez à l'hôpital, sans m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, vous m'arrêté sans raison, et tout ça pour quoi, mmh ? Vous voulez me voler mon job, mon gosse ou ma femme c'est ça ?**

 **_ Déjà ce n'est pas « votre femme ». Me dit-elle d'un ton grave. Ce genre de ton qui m'incita à la pousser une fois encore, plus fort.**

 **_ Ça vous fait chier à ce point de voir le bonheur des gens ? En réalité, vous êtes jalouse et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que Regina m'a trouvé moi. Elle a trouvé son véritable amour, et pas vous. Parce que Regina vaut mieux que vous. Vous êtes jalouse d'elle, de son rôle de mère, de ce que nous vivons… et vous êtes jalouse parce que vous n'êtes rien Emma. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une gamine que personne n'aime, qui a abandonné lâchement son fils. Vous n'avez rien pour vous. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une misérable orpheline. »**

Tout à coup, je me sentis violemment projeté en arrière, jusqu'au bord des escaliers du porche du manoir. Je pensais qu'une fois encore, c'était l'œuvre de cette satanée blondasse. Pourtant, lorsque je relevai mon buste, quelque peu sonné, je vis le regard de Regina noir de colère s'avancer vers moi. D'un mouvement de poignet, je me sentis soulevé dans les airs.

Regina ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça… Et ce regard-là faisait clairement froid dans le dos.

 **« Ne dit plus jamais ça. Articula-t-elle, en colère en me pointant du doigt.**

 **_ Mais je-**

 **_ Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici, est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?! Et s'il faut employer les grands moyens pour que tu comprennes enfin que quand on te dit non, c'est non, je te jure que je le ferais !**

 **_ Mais de quoi tu- »**

Regina n'attendit pas ma réponse. Elle me lâcha lourdement sur le sol. Je grimaçais en me relevant, gardait mes distances. Pourtant, elle s'approcha de moi en croisant les bras. Emma était restée près de la porte d'entrée, mais ne semblait guère s'inquiéter… Elle semblait même ravie. Dieu qu'elle pouvait m'énerver.

 **« Tu as assez profité de moi comme ça.**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais profité de toi Regina !**

 **_ Oh si, tu as profité. Ecoute. Peut-être que dans la Forêt Enchantée, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, mais ici, lorsqu'une femme dit non à son compagnon, c'est non.**

 **_ Je respecte ça. »**

Regina ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, probablement pour se concentrer.

 **« Deux nuits Robin. Tu m'as… forcée. Lorsque nous étions dans la chambre. Deux fois.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais non ! M'offusquais-je en comprenant enfin le sens véritable de sa phrase.**

 **_ Si Robin ! Tu as insisté, et lorsque je t'ai dit non, tu m'as sauté dessus !**

 **_ Enfin Regina, ce n'était qu'un jeu, tu sais bien que-**

 **_ Ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi. Tu m'as fait mal Robin ! Dans tous les sens du terme. Et que tu me fasses mal est une chose, mais que tu essais de faire mal à Emma en est une autre. Tu t'es attaqué à elle. Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. »**

Regina se retourna et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée. Emma me lança un regard noir de sous-entendu tandis qu'elle entra dans le manoir, suivit de Regina qui claqua la porte, me laissant dehors, assez déboussolé par la tournure des événements.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Force et faiblesse

_**Je sens que vous allez vraiment m'adorer ! Il fallait bien que je me rattrape après avoir joué les sadiques en vous offrant un chapitre POV Robin alors qu'Emma et Regina allaient enfin conclure. Je suis trop cruelle ! Et vous me faites trop rire avec vos surnoms à propos de Robin, je crois qu'on peut clairement le rebaptiser « le sapin » HAHAHA**_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

 **Force et faiblesse. (POV Emma)**

J'étais tellement ravie, tellement fière. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé, enfin, comme elle l'était avant. Regina Mills semblait de retour. Et cela faisait du bien à voir.

Encore énervée, elle se tourna vivement vers moi, l'air quelque peu désolé.

 **« Je suis désolée Emma, je suis tellement désolée de ce que t'as dit ce- »**

Cette fois, je n'avais pas pu contenir toute cette pulsion qui s'était emparée de mon corps. Cela faisait des jours que je me retenais, et aujourd'hui avait été une journée exécrable. J'avais attrapé le visage de Regina si vivement que nous avions failli tomber en arrière et l'avait embrassé aussi passionnément que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Elle s'était figée, les mains sur les miennes.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de lui offrir le baiser de sa vie, de ma vie… Et Dieu, quel baiser ! Jamais personne ne m'avait défendu face à cet adjectif si blessant… « Orpheline ». On me l'avait tant dis que ça ne me faisait plus rien de l'entendre… Pourtant… Elle avait utilisé la magie contre lui pour ça. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, même lorsqu'il s'en était pris à elle, mais dès qu'il avait commencé à me pousser, j'avais senti sa colère monter, monter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose à l'entente de ce simple mot. Elle avait trouvé les dernières forces en elle pour l'affronter et moi… je cédais à mes dernières faiblesses en cédant à mes pulsions. J'avais envie de m'en vouloir pour ce geste… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le contact de mes lèvres contre les siennes avait été un tel soulagement, il avait gonflé mon cœur. Sa langue contre la mienne m'électrisait…

Attend, attend… Que fait-elle au juste ? Etait-elle vraiment en train de répondre à mon baiser ?!

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas profiter d'elle. Elle était dans un état second, elle venait d'affronter Robin, elle avait cédé à ses pulsions magiques, elle était encore blessée, vulnérable.

Ainsi, je me détachai vivement d'elle tout en me reculant d'un pas. Mes lèvres étaient encore chaudes, c'était comme si je sentais encore sa bouche contre la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser… Car il me semblait maintenant presque impossible de vivre sans la gouter de nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions toutes les deux surprises de ce moment assez… inattendu.

 **« Regina, je suis désolé, je je… bégayais-je.**

 **_ Non, c'est moi je… Tenta-t-elle de s'excuser. »**

Elle avança un peu, le regard encore surpris et le souffle coupé.

 **« Non c'est moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En fait, c'est-à-dire que jamais personne ne m'a défendu comme ça, enfin surtout sur cette insulte et… et tu l'as affronté et, et j'ai eu l'impression de te retrouver, enfin j'étais si fière de toi, que tu aies trouvé la force de- »**

Je suis sûre que je devais avoir le visage rouge tellement j'avais chaud. Je bégayais encore terriblement, m'embourbant dans des explications qui n'allaient plus finir lorsque Regina me saisit le visage aussi précipitamment que je l'avais fait et m'embrassa brutalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en me détendant. Je lui empoignais la nuque tandis qu'elle passa ma main dans mes cheveux désespérément. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher plus encore, mais je ne pouvais pas, je me retenais encore une fois.

Pourtant Regina glissa ses mains vers mon cou, puis mes épaules et m'ôta mon gilet, ce qui me fit frissonner. Nous nous détachions de quelques millimètres. Elle était aussi essoufflée que moi. Elle avait les yeux baissés mais j'entendis sa voix rauque qui me fit vibrer.

 **« Promet-moi que nous n'en parlerons jamais. »**

J'avais réorienté mon regard vers elle. Elle fixait ma bouche en se pinçant les lèvres.

Mes bonnes résolutions pour ne pas lui céder s'était aussitôt envolées. Ne restait plus de moi qu'un tas de braises ardentes ne demandant qu'à s'embraser. C'est ainsi que je plaquai son corps contre le mur le plus proche en lui offrant des baisers toujours plus appuyés. Je trouvai la force de me détacher d'elle.

 **« Promis. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui embrasser le cou et de tirer chaque pan de sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Elle sursauta en soupirant d'aise. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif vers sa poitrine presque mise à nue et me pinça les lèvres d'envie. Puis, elle inversa les rôles, me plaquant à mon tour contre le mur tout en prenant d'assaut ma langue en une danse voluptueuse. Je sentis ses mains caresser les traits, découvrir mon corps centimètre par centimètre.

Je peinais à respirer normalement. Elle me rendait dingue.

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je profite. Arrivais-je à chuchoter entre deux baisers.**

 **_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi Emma. Me répondit-elle d'une voix grave en m'embrassant de nouveau. »**

Je gémis en entendant ses paroles et en sentant ses mains tièdes sur mon ventre. Je priais pour qu'elle remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine, mais elle n'en fit rien. En une douce torture, elle retira ses mains tandis que je grognais de mécontentement.

 **« J'en ai tellement envie de toi moi aussi. Lui répondis-je »**

Je la sentais sourire sous nos baisers.

Ainsi, je décidai de l'attirer vers la chambre en lui tirant le col de sa chemise… Mais la pièce était si loin qu'elle m'attira dans le salon, plus proche de nous.

 **« On va nous voir. Chuchotais-je en enlevant totalement son chemisier. »**

J'entendis les rideaux se fermer violemment. Je devinais qu'elle les avait fermés grâce à ses pouvoirs… Et cela m'excitait au plus haut point. Nous continuions à nous déshabiller en nous dévorant littéralement du regard en multipliant les baisers. Je n'étais plus qu'en sous-vêtements devant elle par je ne sais quel miracle lorsque mon mollet butta contre la table basse. Ainsi je mise Regina à ma place, fit table rase des objets présents en l'allongeant sur le verre fragile de la table.

J'avais descendu ma bouche jusqu'à son cou, puis la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle gémissait doucement en m'empoignant la chevelure. Je la sentais se cambrer sous chacun de mes assauts. Puis, je me risquai à faire sauter le bouton de son jean tout en dézippant sa braguette. Ses dessous en dentelle me faisaient craquer. Je lui ôtai son pantalon lentement tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

 **« Tu sais que cette table ne tiendra pas le coup ? Avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante. »**

Je remontai mon visage vers le sien, lui toucha la joue et l'embrassa tendrement en riant légèrement. Elle sourit contre ma bouche en m'intimant de me lever. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, je m'assise sur le bord du canapé tandis qu'elle monta à califourchon sur moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir ses fesses possessivement. Nos corps n'étaient plus que pur envie. Elle remonta légèrement en se collant plus encore contre moi. Je sentais notre excitation grandir. Ainsi, je l'allongeai et monta sur elle, inversant de nouveau nos positions. Je descendais peu à peu ma bouche jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Je pris le soin de lui offrir des baisers toujours plus doux, tendres, presque timides. Elle s'accrocha aux bords du canapé et à ma nuque en se pinçant les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle en toute circonstance !

Je descendis ma bouche plus bas encore, jusqu'à sa culotte que je ne décidai de ne pas enlever tout de suite. Mes baisers étaient appuyés tandis qu'elle gémissait plus fort en caressant ma chevelure.

 **« Emma, arrête de me torturer ! »**

Je remontai jusqu'à elle en souriant puis lui offrit un baiser tendre.

 **« J'aime quand tu me supplie. Lui avais-je susurré dans l'oreille. »**

Elle sourit en se pinçant les lèvres puis m'embrassa timidement en collant mon corps au sien.

 **« Mon DIEU, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE… »**


	20. Chapitre 20 - La découverte

_**Chapitre 20**_

 **La découverte. (POV David/Charmant)**

Depuis qu'Emma avait déserté son poste, j'entretenais son rôle de sheriff du mieux que je le pouvais. A vrai dire, les journées et les nuits n'étaient pas très mouvementées au poste… Jusqu'à cette affaire avec Robin. Bon Dieu, mais que lui avait-il pris, à Emma, de l'amocher de cette façon ?

Elle avait de bonnes raisons, j'en étais sûr, mais elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie depuis des jours.

Puis, Gold était venu au bureau, armé d'un gros dossier me démontrant toute l'illégalité que représentait la détention de Robin Hood… Malheureusement, je ne pouvais que m'incliner. Je n'avais clairement aucune raison de l'arrêter, c'était même tout le contraire.

Il paraissait être la victime dans toute cette histoire… même si je supposais le contraire, je ne pouvais clairement pas le retenir sans motif. Ainsi, j'avais appris qu'il était sorti en fin d'après-midi de l'hôpital.

Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Emma… J'avais des soupçons. Elle était très probablement chez Regina depuis tout de temps. Henry avait refusé d'en dire plus, mais elle ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de ne plus voir Henry, et ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à Regina de le tenir éloigné de tout. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, avait déserté son poste. Fort heureusement, Mary Margareth avait été là pour maintenant Storybrooke à flot. Tout cela était vraiment très bizarre.

J'étais de garde cette nuit-là. Tout était étrangement calme. Il fallait que je parle à ma fille, que je sache ce qu'il se tramait entre elle, Regina et Robin. Pourquoi nous avoir confié Henry, pourquoi s'en être pris à Robin et pourquoi se retranchait-elle chez Regina depuis tout ce temps ? Demain, j'irais la voir, c'est certain.

Soudain, un coup de fil me sortit de mes pensées.

 **« Bureau du Sheriff. Répondis-je.**

 **_ David. Ecoute, je t'ai fait une promesse, je sais, mais là, c'est plus possible ! Ta fille crèche chez Regina et on dirait qu'elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ! S'exclamait Robin.**

 **_ Quoi ? Robin, c'est toi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

 **_ Je sais, il est tard, mais j'ai voulu voir Regina ce soir et ça s'est très mal passé. Elle… Elle a changé. Elle a utilisé sa magie contre moi, je m'inquiète.**

 **_ Quoi ? Attend, où est-tu Robin ?**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je suis chez moi avec mon fils. Mais j'aimerai que tu passes chez Regina et que tu règles cette histoire au plus vite…**

 **_ Bien sûr, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je suis déjà en route. »**

Je pris ma veste et partit au plus vite du bureau. Des tas de questions et surtout, d'inquiétudes me peuplaient désormais. Comment Regina avait pu utiliser sa magie contre Robin ? Etait-elle de nouveau redevenue dangereuse ? Et si Emma était en danger chez elle, et si elle ne pouvait plus sortir ou qu'elle avait subi un nouveau sort ? J'avais les mains moites, crispées sur le volant. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée du manoir Mills.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, les rideaux du salon étaient tirés. Tout était trop louche. Ainsi, je décidais de ne pas frapper. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Que se passait-il ici ? C'était inquiétant… Clairement inquiétant. Il n'y avait de la lumière que dans l'entrée et le salon. Alors, je me risquais à y pénétrer, chose que je regrettai amèrement une demi-seconde plus tard.

 **« Mon DIEU, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…**

 **_ Papa ! S'était exclamée Emma. »**

Mon exclamation fut étouffée par une boule dans ma gorge. Je me retournai en mettant ma main sur ma bouche, l'autre sur les yeux alors que j'étais dos à elles. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi… consterné de ma vie. Je devais surement être rouge pivoine à l'instant même.

 **« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, rhabillez-vous, je je je, je vais attendre là là là bas ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de bégayer comme un ahuri en partant aussi vite que l'éclair de la pièce. »**

Avant même de pouvoir entendre une quelconque explication, j'avais déguerpi pour me retrouver adossé au mur de l'entrée. Les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé, je me tenais la tête afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Et non, non je n'avais pas rêvé.

Regina. Et Emma. ma fille, mon mon… adorable fille… ensemble… à moitié nue, en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé du salon… Et, et…

 **« Oh mon Dieu… Laissais-je encore échapper. »**

Il me faudrait des lustres, des semaines, des mois, des années, des décennies pour chasser cette image de mon esprit.

Je vis ainsi apparaître dans mon champ de vision Emma et Regina. Elles avaient établie une sorte de distance de sécurité immense l'une de l'autre et étaient surement aussi morte de honte que moi à l'instant même.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Engagea Emma.**

 **_ Non, non, pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je vous assure ! Continuait Regina.**

 **_ Nous étions, nous faisions, enfin, nous étions en train de… Regina aide-moi. Balbutiait Emma**

 **_ En réalité, nous ne, enfin Emma, enfin, je, enfin nous n'étions absolument pas en train de- Bégayait Regina.**

 **_ Merci Regina, tu m'aide beaucoup. Avait soufflé ma fille sous le regard désapprobateur de la brune.**

 **_ Laissez tomber, je ne veux rien savoir, je veux juste effacer cette scène de ma tête. Répondis-je, les mains massant irrémédiablement mes tempes. »**

Je les vis se regarder en grimaçant. Puis, après un long silence gênant où Regina s'était raclée la gorge en ne sachant où se mettre, Emma reprit la parole.

 **« Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda Emma d'une voix aigüe.**

 **_ Robin m'a appelé.**

 **_ Ah ? Demandait Emma d'une voix encore trop aigüe pour être sincère.**

 **_ Il était inquiet. A propos de Regina.**

 **_ Je vais bien. S'était précipitée de répondre la brune. »**

J'haussais un sourcil dans sa direction alors que, pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je la vis regarder le sol en se mordant les ongles.

Je regardai Emma et fut prise d'un rougissement en voyant des traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle vit ma gêne et effaça les dernières traces honteusement.

 **« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.**

 **_ Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Papa. Voulut me rassurer Emma.**

 **_ Je ne crois pas non. Regina, tu as utilisé la magie contre Robin, Emma, tu l'as agressé physiquement, tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital, tu l'as arrêté et tu as disparu de la circulation. Et là, je vous retrouve là, toute les deux.** Soufflais-je. **Ca suffit les cachotteries. Toutes ces histoires, c'est trop, il faut que vous me racontiez tout. Maintenant. »**

J'avais été ferme. Il était hors de question que je parte avant de connaître toute l'histoire. Emma et Regina se regardèrent. Je m'étais toujours demandé quelle pouvait être la nature de leur connexion ? Elles avaient toujours fais ça… Communiquer en un regard, sans rien dire. Je les observais en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, cette scène refit son apparition dans mon esprit. Je la chassai aussi vite qu'elle arriva.

 **« Allons dans la cuisine, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Avait dit doucement Regina en emboitant le pas. »**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Aveux

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous annonce que je serais absente du 17 au 23 decembre, donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitre dans cette période. Je vais essayer de publier, mais honnêtement : je ne garantis rien du tout ! Merci pour vos reviews et pour me faire pardonner, demain, vous aurez 2 chapitres :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

 **Aveux. (POV Regina)**

Lorsque j'avais vu Emma me défendre ainsi, mon cœur s'était gonflé sans que je puisse le contrôler. Jamais personne ne m'avait défendu comme elle le faisait… Et comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Seulement, lorsque Robin s'était approché d'elle et l'avait touché en la poussant, mon sang avait commencé à bouillir… Je m'étais contenue terriblement, mais quand il a prononcé ce mot, « orpheline », je crois que j'ai perdu pied.

S'en prendre à moi était une chose, mais s'en prendre à Emma en était une autre. Je crois qu'il avait franchi la ligne rouge en ce qui concernait mon sang froid. Et lorsque j'avais fermé la porte et qu'Emma m'avait embrassé, j'avais été… transporté dans un autre monde.

Mon cœur s'était emballé. Elle était à bout, moi aussi et ça avait forcément fini par dégénéré dans une situation qui avait été plutôt inattendue et… étrangement plaisante je dois dire.

Emma était plus douée avec ses mains et sa bouche que ce que j'aurais pu penser. En tout cas, c'était terriblement intense, jusqu'à ce que ce stupide Charmant débarque.

Il aurait pu nous surprendre en train de nous enlacer, de danser, de discuter, de nous battre, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il déboule ce jour-là, à ce moment précis et dans cette pièce. J'étais contrariée… Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander dans quelle situation encore plus compliquée cela aurait pu nous mettre, Emma et moi, si tout ne s'était pas arrêté.

Oh, ça aurait été une superbe partie de jambe en l'air, ça, c'est sûr !

 **« Regina ? Me demanda Emma. »**

J'étais penchée devant la cafetière, alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le café avait cessé de couler.

 **« Oh oui, pardon. Dis-je en balbutiant tout en tendant la tasse à un David qui me dévisageait toujours autant. »**

Emma m'agaçait. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de me dévorer du regard comme ça. Si elle croyait que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me reluquait depuis que nous nous étions séparées… Déjà que je sentais encore ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes…

J'étais en train de perdre pied et je déteste ça.

David se racla la gorge tandis que je décidais de prendre la parole en reprenant contenance.

 **« Hum, Robin et moi avons eu quelques… problèmes ces temps-ci.**

 **_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Lâcha David en m'écoutant attentivement.**

 **_ Ecoutez. Emma m'a juste aidé à sortir d'une situation délicate.**

 **_ Oui, mais de là à envoyer Robin à l'hôpital ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir utilisé votre magie contre lui, il n'est pas un si grand danger.**

 **_ Il avait… Commençais-je à prononcer en serrant les poings. »**

Après avoir soufflé fortement, je vis le regard encourageant d'Emma et je décidai de poursuivre.

 **« Il avait dit des choses inacceptables à Emma, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.**

 **_ Lesquelles ?**

 **_ Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dis-je d'un ton plus cassant que je le voulu.**

 **_ Regina… Souffla Emma à mes côtés.**

 **_ Il a dit qu'Emma était jalouse, qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle n'était… qu'une misérable orpheline. Dis-je en étant moi-même dégoutée des mots sortant de ma bouche.**

 **_ Oh… Et bien… Depuis quand vous souciez vous qu'on dise cela d'Emma ? Me demanda-t-il, d'un ton que je reconnu comme étant plutôt vif.**

 **_ Tu vas te taire tout de suite David, sinon, c'est moi qui vais commencer à m'énerver ! S'exclama Emma en claquant ses mains sur la table sous mon regard surpris.**

 **_ Non, enfin, comprends-moi Emma, ce n'est pas-**

 **_ Ce n'est pas QUOI ? Ecoute, je suis une orpheline OK, mais ce n'est surement pas de la faute de Regina. Si je devais en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce serait à vous pour m'avoir foutu dans cette maudite armoire, et à Geppetto pour avoir caché qu'il y avait de la place pour deux ! S'il aurait été honnête, je n'aurais jamais été orpheline, alors prend t'en aux bonnes personnes au lieu d'accabler Regina sans arrêt c'est clair ? Avait-elle dit sèchement.**

 **_ Excuse-moi… Avait-il soufflé, surpris. »**

S'en était suivi un silence gênant que David combla.

 **« Effectivement, ce que Robin a pu dire n'est pas acceptable. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital Emma.**

 **_ C'est une histoire entre nous, ça ne te regarde pas. En attendant, soit tu l'arrête, soit je fais faire une dérogation pour qu'il cesse de s'approcher de Regina sinon je recommence.**

 **_ Emma… Soufflais-je sous un ton de reproche.**

 **_ Emma. Tu ne peux pas demander de choses pareilles sans raison. Répondit David très justement.**

 **_ Je suis le sheriff.**

 **_ Oui tu es le sheriff, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'envoyer les gens à l'hôpital et de les arrêter comme bon te semble. Tu pourrais aller en prison pour ça, tu le sais au moins ?**

 **_ Il m'a violé. Chuchotais-je. »**

David se stoppa instantanément en me regardant, les yeux ronds. Emma fermait les yeux tandis que j'étais étrangement absorbée par ma tasse de café fumante.

 **« Qu-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Regina… M'avait reproché Emma.**

 **_ Il fallait bien qu'il le sache. Lui répondis-je.**

 **_ Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda David en se levant.**

 **_ Elle a l'air de plaisanter ? Siffla Emma.**

 **_ Ecoutez. Maintenant ça va mieux tant que… Tant qu'il reste loin de moi ok ? Mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous David. »**

Charmant me regarda, l'air désolé, puis alterna son regard entre moi et Emma, postée à mes côtés, qui s'était rapprochée imperceptiblement.

 **« Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis… Votre secret sera bien gardé.**

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Mais… Emma, on ne peut rien faire contre Robin sans lui en expliquer les raisons. Grimaça Charmant.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, je serais toujours avec Regina. Je ne la laisserais pas seule.**

 **_ Emma. Je peux me défendre seule.** Lui dis-je. **En plus, je compte retourner travailler demain.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'offusqua la blonde.**

 **_ Il faut bien que je continue de vivre ! Me justifiais-je.**

 **_ Emma, Regina a raison.**

 **_ Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. Me dit-elle sans tenir compte de son père.**

 **_ Ne soyez pas stupide Miss Swan, je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse.**

 **_ Evidemment que non ! Tu es une reine qui a besoin d'aide.**

 **_ Bon. Je crois que… Je vais vous laisser. Laissa échapper Charmant en se levant.**

 **_ Je vous raccompagne. Dis-je en espérant éviter le regard empli de reproche qu'Emma m'envoyait.**

 **_ Pas la peine, je connais le chemin. »**

Lorsque David partit en fermant la porte d'entrée, Emma se tourna face à moi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?**

 **_ Je retourne à la mairie demain. Snow à mes commandes, dans une semaine, la ville sera en feu ! Dis-je en m'agaçant.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'accompagner. M'intima-t-elle.**

 **_ Je ne veux pas que quiconque se doute de quoi que ce soit. Nous allons faire comme nous avions l'habitude de faire avant… tout ça. Dis-je en secouant le poignet. »**

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'Emma me saisit le bras, me faisant me tourner face à elle. Ce faible contact avait entraîné plus d'électricité dans l'air que je ne pus le contrôler. Sans m'en apercevoir, je retenais ma respiration.

 **« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi rester ici… Encore un peu. Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement grave.**

 **_ Emma… Lui reprochais-je.**

 **_ Henry reviendra dès demain. Et je dormirais dans la chambre d'ami. Me dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi. »**

Je me surprise à fixer ses lèvres, presque avec envie. Elle fixait les miennes lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers le mien. Une lueur nouvelle y luisait… Et j'avais terriblement peur des conséquences que pourraient avoir nos actes. Avec regrets, je me détachai d'elle et fit un pas en arrière.

 **« D'accord, ok Miss Swan. Juste…** **Une semaine. Cédais-je.**

 **_ Ok, bien. Me répondit-elle, soudainement absorbée par la contemplation de ses pieds. »**

Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

 **« Je vais… me coucher. Tout cela m'a fatiguée. Et je compte me lever tôt demain. Lui dis-je.**

 **_ Bien, je vais rester dans le salon encore un peu.**

 **_ D'accord. Lui dis-je en me retournant**

 **_ Bonne nuit Regina. Chuchota-t-elle alors que j'étais déjà loin.**

 **_ Bonne nuit… Emma. Lui chuchotais-je à mon tour en sortant de la pièce, le cœur battant. »**


	22. Chapitre 22 - Enième réunion

_**Chapitre 22**_

 **Enième réunion. (POV Emma)**

Je m'étais, bien sûr, réveillée en catastrophe. La journée commençait très mal.

Je m'étais endormie sur le sofa, m'était donc levée avec un mal de dos atroce, la bouche pâteuse et, pour couronner le tout, j'étais en retard.

J'avais décidé d'envoyer un SMS à mon père dans la soirée pour lui annoncer que je reprenais le travail. Je n'allais quand même pas rester au manoir en attendant que Regina revienne du travail et puis… plutôt mourir que de rester plantée dans son bureau, à ne rien faire d'autre que glander… Même si l'idée de la reluquer pendant des heures n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je chassai cette idée de la tête en un coup de poignet, me lava les dents en vitesse grand V, m'habilla et me mise en route jusqu'au bureau. Bien sûr, en arrivant, mon père était déjà là.

 **« Regina organise une réunion dans une heure. Me dit-il, le nez plongé dans un dossier.**

 **_ Bonjour. Et, dis-moi que tu plaisante.**

 **_ J'aimerai. Mais tu sais bien que Regina adore les réunions ! Et c'est ton devoir de sheriff d'y participer. Me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.**

 **_ Et Dieu sait que ça t'arrange. »**

Je rebroussais chemin lorsque David m'interpella de nouveau.

 **« Tu fais quoi ?**

 **_ Je vais à la réunion. Lui répondis-je comme si c'était d'une évidence extrême.**

 **_ D'habitude, tu n'y va pas si… en avance. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Les habitudes sont faites pour être cassées. Lui répondis-je en souriant. »**

Je soufflais en sortant du bâtiment. En réalité, j'avais terriblement envie d'échapper à un tête-à-tête gênant avec mon père. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me pose des questions sur Regina et surtout, sur ce qu'il avait… interrompu. J'avais le regard dans le vide en y réfléchissant.

 _« C'était vraiment… bien. Pensais-je »_

Au bout de plusieurs minute à décomposer chaque secondes de cette scène surréaliste, je m'aperçus du sourire en coin que j'arborais et m'arrêta tout de suite en démarrant.

Il ne me fallut que 15 minutes pour arriver. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de conférence, je me figeai.

Regina était assise en bout de table, une pile de dossier devant elle, et des lunettes sur son nez. Elle était… plutôt séduisante. Je penchai la tête alors qu'elle releva le regard vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, il y a un problème au commissariat ? »**

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toute autre pensée déviante et me dirigea vers elle pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **« Y'a une réunion non ? »**

Elle releva le sourcil en posant le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains puis, planta son poing sur la hanche. Etait-elle toujours aussi envoutante ou avait-elle toujours été comme ça sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

 **« Depuis quand vous venez en avance aux réunions vous ?**

 **_ Depuis aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je en me penchant en arrière sur mon siège tout en sortant mon téléphone afin d'éviter son regard inquisiteur.**

 **_ Dites plutôt que vous essayez d'éviter quelqu'un. Me répond-t-elle en reprenant son dossier.**

 **_ Depuis quand vous portez des lunettes ? Demandais-je afin de changer de sujet.**

 **_ Je les porte uniquement pour lire. Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Tiqua-t-elle.**

 **_ Rien, rien, j'ai rien dit. Je trouve ça juste… sexy. Dis-je haussant les épaules et en ne décollant pas mon regard d'un jeu sur mon téléphone. »**

Elle leva un sourcil et s'apprêtait à me répondre quand Sidney Glass pénétra dans la salle. Il avait l'air surpris et… déçu de me voir. Il espérait surement se retrouver seul en présence de Regina.

C'était raté.

Je souriais en coin en jubilant intérieurement. Regina avait repris la lecture de son dossier. Elle semblait préoccupée. Je m'approchai d'elle en collant ma cuisse à la sienne, reprenant implicitement le contrôle de notre jeu habituel. Elle me troublait encore plus qu'avant.

 **« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je doucement en me penchant sur son dossier sans vraiment le lire.**

 **_ Mary Margareth a pris énormément de retard administratif. Et j'ai très mal dormi. Me répondit-elle en grimaçant tout en se massant la nuque. »**

J'apposais ma main naturellement sur sa cuisse. Je sentais ses collants sur ma main, sa peau douce et chaude.

 **« Tu rattrapera tout, comme toujours. »**

Regina me sourit tandis que Sidney nous observait du coin de l'œil. J'ôtai ma main de sa cuisse en lui rendant son sourire et reporta mon attention sur mon téléphone.

Quelque chose avait changé entre Regina et moi… Il y avait peut-être… moins d'animosité et plus de… gestes discrets. Cette situation me rendait dingue… Regina me rendait dingue. Sa force, son attitude, sa fierté, sa beauté, c'était véritablement une reine.

La réunion commença 10 minutes en avance, lorsque tout le monde arriva. Rien n'avait vraiment changé en notre absence : Snow s'excusait du retard administratif, il y avait toujours des problèmes de voisinage, des vieilles querelles du monde enchanté refaisaient surface, et un groupe s'attelait à rechercher de nouvelles solutions pour retourner dans le monde enchanté à volonté… En somme, la routine avait repris son cours.

Cette fois, Regina peinait à ne pas cacher son ennui. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, sa cuisse toujours collé à la mienne. Son collant frottait contre mon jean, m'arrachant plusieurs envies et pensées pas vraiment… appropriées. Je continuais à regarder l'homme en costume en train de parler pendant que ma main se posait sur la cuisse de Regina. J'effectuais de douces caresses contre sa peau.

Elle s'enfonça encore légèrement dans son siège, tandis que mes doigts flirtaient avec le tissu de son collant noir.

Elle posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, laissant légèrement tomber sa tête sur sa main en me laissant faire. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait sous la table en ce moment même, et s'en était encore plus électrisant.

 **«… n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ? »**

Je fixais la table de réunion. Je sentais le bord de la jupe noir tailleur de Regina sous ma paume et des pensées coquines n'arrêtaient pas de m'assaillir. Notamment la vision d'elle, en sous-vêtements noir en dentelle. Que pouvait-elle bien porter en ce moment ? Et me voilà en train de sourire bêtement à nouveau, je suis indécrottable.

 **« Miss Swan ? »**

Le talon de Regina qui me donna un coup léger dans le mollet me surpris. J'enlevai ma main et releva le regard vers toute l'assemblée qui semblait attendre une réponse cruciale de ma part.

 **« Oh ! Oui ! Répondis-je en me redressant.**

 **_ Vous avez donc remarqué que les conflits étaient en hausse ? S'étonna Sidney.**

 **_ Oh non, enfin, j'en sais rien en fait. Répondis-je. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire dans sa gorge en secouant la tête et en se redressant à son tour.

 **« En réalité, je n'ai pas été là pendant quelques jours. David m'a remplacé.**

 **_ Oh. Et, il ne vous a rien dis ?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler avec lui.**

 **_ Bon. Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter la réunion. Vous pouvez disposer. Répondit Regina, son sourire de politicienne plantée sur le visage. »**

Lorsque tout le monde se leva pour partir, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, rouge de honte. Snow partit la dernière tandis que Regina s'adossa à la table devant moi en me fixant, le regard rempli de reproche.

 **« Vous devriez plus écouter durant nos réunions Miss Swan.**

 **_ Oh, je suis arrivée en avance, je fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts.**

 **_ Et bien, ce n'est pas assez.** Dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de la table, les jambes et bras croisés tout en me toisant. **Je vous conseille d'être plus attentive ou je serais obligée de sévir. »**

Je levai le sourcil, posai mes deux mains sur ses cuisses et me releva en la fixant.

 **« Et que comptez-vous faire,** _ **Majesté**_ **? Lui demandais-je. »**

Regina ne sourcillait pas, sauf pour m'observer, le regard énigmatique et l'air faussement dur. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Sidney fit son apparition, nous surprenant dans notre joute verbale. Pourtant, je ne me rendais pas compte j'étais encore penchée sur la brune, mes mains toujours sur ses cuisses. Je me tournai vers Sidney. Il était planté là, à l'entrée.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Regina en ne bougeant pas.**

 **_ Je… j'ai oublié mon dossier. »**

Regina roula des yeux. Elle se releva. Mes mains quittèrent ses cuisses tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le journaliste apeuré.

 **« Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour venir le chercher ? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours aussi sèchement. »**

Sidney se confondit en excuse tout en m'évitant du regard, puis partit. Regina se tourna vers moi.

 **« Tu iras chercher Henry à l'école à 17h. M'intima-t-elle, reprenant notre tutoiement.**

 **_ J'ai le choix ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.**

 **_ Non. J'ai trop de travail. Répond-t-elle en partant, m'offrant une vue magnifique sur son postérieur.**

 **_ Evidemment… Soufflais-je en partant à mon tour. »**


	23. Chapitre 23 - Nouvelle partie

_**Dernier chapitre avant mercredi ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23**_

 **Nouvelle partie. (POV Regina)**

Je ne savais pas à quel jeu jouait Emma Swan, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était… plutôt agréable. J'hésitais toujours à lui laisser le champ libre. A vrai dire… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pense qu'on peut m'utiliser comme ça.

Après avoir retrouvé mon flegme devant Robin, il fallait que je retrouve ma contenance et ma prestance devant elle.

Fini les jérémiades.

J'avais trouvé un nouveau jeu pour me distraire : la faire tourner en bourrique. Cette fois, je ne partagerais pas ce jeu avec Emma. Non, je le garderais pour moi. Je me lancerais mes propres challenges.

Ca promettait d'être drôle !

J'étais rentrée plutôt tard. Il était 19h lorsque je glissais la clef dans la porte d'entrée du manoir, ma sacoche sous la main. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur une Emma passablement énervée.

 **« Tu m'évite ? Me demanda-t-elle en guise d'entrée en matière.**

 **_ Pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas le centre de mon attention perpétuelle Miss Swan. »**

En réalité, elle l'était. Mais je me garderais bien de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Je rentrais sous son regard désapprobateur.

 **« Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.**

 **_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était la réunion parents/professeurs d'Henry ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Oh, c'était aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop aigüe.**

 **_ Et son professeur de maths m'a retenu une heure dans son bureau. Et il m'a dragué. Lourdement dragué. PENDANT. UNE. HEURE ! »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire dans ma gorge en déposant ma sacoche sur le canapé. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis une Emma agacée, s'approchant de moi avec le regard rempli de reproches.

 **« Je me vengerais, tu le sais ça ?**

 **_ Je ne demande qu'à voir Miss Swan. Lui dis-je, les mains sur les hanches en guise de provocation. »**

Emma se contenta de grogner bruyamment tandis qu'Henry entra dans le salon et m'enlaça fortement.

 **« Maman ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! S'exclama-t-il en me tombant dans les bras.**

 **_ Oui, moi aussi mon chéri. Répondis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.**

 **_ Emma m'a dit qu'elle restait à la maison, c'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il, le regard étincelant.**

 **_ Oh. Oui. Juste pour une semaine. Balbutiais-je.**

 **_ Mais pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Je lui donne des cours. Lança Emma sans réfléchir. »**

Henry la regardant d'un air interrogateur, j'en profitais pour lui lancer un regard noir de sens. Ne connaissait-elle pas assez Henry comme étant le petit garçon le plus fouineur et le plus curieux de l'Univers ? Son incapacité à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler m'exaspéra au plus haut point.

 **« Des cours de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Oh, et bien des cours de… Des cours de… »**

Je voyais Emma s'embourber dans sa propre bêtise.

 **« Des cours d'espagnol ! Lança-t-elle tandis que je ne pus m'empêcher de claquer ma main contre mon front en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu donnes des cours d'espagnol à Maman ? »**

Vu son regard paniqué, je croyais que j'allais la tuer. Emma Swan, vous êtes peut-être douée pour détecter le mensonge chez les autres, mais pour ce qui est de mentir, il y a encore des progrès à faire.

 **« Je négocie avec un investisseur espagnol pour la ville mon chéri. Rien de bien palpitant. Nous n'avons pas le temps, ta mère et moi, de nous voir en dehors du travail, alors on s'est dit qu'avec une semaine de cours intense tous les soirs ici, ce serait plus simple. Lui dis-je. »**

Henry sembla se contenter de cette réponse et acquiesça.

 **« D'accord. C'est agréable de vivre avec mes deux mères en tout cas, même si ce n'est pas pour très longtemps ! Je vais faire mes devoirs. Lança-t-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue et en repartant comme l'éclair. »**

Je me contentais de regarder Emma, lui faisant comprendre toute ma désapprobation.

 **« Des cours d'espagnol ? Vraiment ?**

 **_ Quoi ? Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je t'apprends le Krav Maga !**

 **_ Déjà tu n'avais pas besoin de dire que tu me donnais des cours.**

 **_ Oui bon, excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.**

 **_ Comme toujours. Lui répondis-je de mon grand sourire tandis qu'elle me lança un regard assassin. »**

Emma et moi attendions qu'Henry soit couché pour commencer de nouveau nos cours. Ils étaient plus intéressants. Emma cessait de me mettre sans arrêt à terre pour plutôt m'apprendre à dévier ses attaques. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt moi qui avais le dessus cette fois.

Lorsque je me retrouvai à califourchon pour la énième fois sur elle, essoufflée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

 **« Je préfère clairement cette phrase de nos leçons ! M'exclamais-je fièrement, les mains sur les hanches.**

 **_ Le contraire m'aurait surprise. Bon. Laissez-moi me relever. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en remuant tandis que je renforçais ma prise.**

 **_ Laissez-moi savourer ma victoire. Lui ordonnais-je en souriant.**

 **_ Regina… S'il te plait. Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.**

 **_ J'aime quand vous me suppliez. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille en me levant. »**

Emma releva légèrement le buste, s'appuyant sur ses avants bras tout en m'observant, la bouche ouverte.

 **« On y retourne ? Demandais-je d'une voix aigüe tandis qu'elle se releva, non sans un grognement. »**


	24. Chapitre 24 - Bêtise

_**Chapitre 24**_

 **Bêtise (POV Emma)**

Je crois qu'elle a décidé de me rendre chèvre. Depuis quelques jours, Regina et moi avions entrepris un jeu du chat et de la souris que je ne maîtrisais pas du tout.

Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. Un instant, elle était très proche de moi, puis elle s'éloignait et remettait ce masque de dureté, employant de nouveau le vouvoiement et ce « Miss Swan » insupportable.

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que je créchais chez elle et nous avions plutôt bien avancé dans nos leçons compte tenu de la quantité d'hématomes présents sur mes bras.

Ainsi, en ce jour ensoleillé, je m'apprêtais à rendre une visite surprise à notre chère maire.

Enfin. J'avais tout de même emporté avec moi quelques dossiers à lui rapporter, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour discuter de son comportement et de mon départ que je souhaitais absolument repousser. Pour tout avouer, je me sentais bien chez Regina…

Il y avait Henry, nous pouvions vivre avec lui sans histoire de garde partagée, elle cuisinait extrêmement bien et je n'avais pas sans cesse les braillements d'un bébé dans les oreilles ni mes parents me questionnant à tout va.

C'était plutôt… reposant. Et, étrangement, Regina était très agréable. Nous avions notre routine, le diner, le coucher d'Henry, nos leçons, une discussion partagée autour d'un café le soir, très tard, un sourire, un bonsoir et le confort de savoir qu'elle dormait dans la chambre à côté, en sécurité et heureuse.

A présent, je pouvais prendre un appartement pour moi seule, c'est certain… Mais il n'y aurait plus cette ambiance chaleureuse que j'affectionne tant. J'avais trop peur de me sentir seule.

Et, parfois, j'allais dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau et je tombais sur Regina, en pyjama, grignotant un carré de chocolat en cachette.

Je surpris de la douceur chez elle, de la complicité entre nous et, elle était vraiment adorable lorsque je la surprenais à grignoter en pleine nuit et qu'elle niait farouchement avec ses airs de reine effarouchée.

Je souriais à cette pensée en m'avançant en direction de la porte de son bureau.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, Madame le Maire est en rendez-vous. »**

Comme toujours, cette secrétaire de malheur m'interdisait sans cesse d'entrer sans m'annoncer. Elle me fatiguait. Elle était très… donneuse de leçon, mais n'appliquait en rien ses préceptes. Elle s'appelait Lucy, mais intérieurement, je l'appelais « Miss Frigide ».

Je rie doucement à cette réflexion en lui passant devant tout en l'ignorant.

 **« Sheriff, je viens de vous dire que…»**

Pourquoi se fatiguait-elle de la sorte sans arrêt, puisqu'à chaque fois, j'ouvrais cette fichue porte, avec ou sans sa permission ?

Seulement, cette fois-là, tout fut différent. En réalité, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me barre la route et que je doive capituler pour ne pas ouvrir cette porte… Mais je l'avais fait. Et, j'étais à présent bloquée… Figée serait plus exact.

Regina était là. En plein milieu de la pièce. Et Robin… Il l'embrassait.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

C'était impossible.

Je claquai rapidement la porte derrière moi, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

 **« Je dérange ? Demandais-je sans parvenir à cacher mon agacement. »**

Je m'avançai vers Robin et, bien qu'il soit plus grand que moi, je me permettais de lui lancer en regard noir… Cependant, il ne releva pas et baissai les yeux, honteux.

 **« Emma… Nous n'avions pas prévu de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Me répond Regina, innocemment.**

 **_ Il n'y en avait pas et ne change pas de sujet. Répondis-je entre mes dents.**

 **_ Miss Swan, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. S'exclama Robin.**

 **_ Je crois bien oui ! Dis-je véhément en alternant mon regard glacial entre Regina et lui. »**

Pourquoi me sentais-je blessée ? Pourquoi étais-je en train de me sentir brisée, triste, en colère, telle une femme venant de retrouver son mari au lit avec sa secrétaire ?

 **« Ecoutez… J'ai… avoué à Regina quelque chose… A propos de mon comportement de ces dernières semaines. Grimaça Robin.**

 **_ Oh, comme le fait que vous soyez le pire des salauds ? Ca merci, on le savait déjà.**

 **_ Emma, laisse le parler. M'intima Regina.**

 **_ Depuis quand es-tu de son côté Regina ? Après tout ce qu'on a entrepris ? Après tout ce par quoi tu es passé, je te retrouve là, comme une fleur, en train de rouler une pelle à cet espèce de sapin pourri jusqu'à la sève !**

 **_ Miss Swan ! Me gronda-t-elle.**

 **_ Laisse Regina. Je comprends sa réaction. J'aurais probablement eu la même… Mais Emma, j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez. Réellement. »**

Je soufflais lourdement. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me sortir des âneries, j'avais simplement envie de prendre Regina par la main, de lui assener une paire de baffes en lui demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver… J'avais envie de la secouer, j'avais envie qu'elle redevienne cette femme forte ayant plaquée Robin contre le sol. J'avais envie… de lui dire de le laisser tomber.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et je ne comprenais pas tous ces sentiments qui prenaient possession de moi. Cette fois, Robin n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir forcé, et elle était censée faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie tant qu'elle était protégée. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi ?

Je ressentais un sentiment étrange me prenant les entrailles, un mélange de dégoût, de désespoir, de colère, d'amertume et de profonde tristesse teinté d'abandon. En réalité, cela me faisait doucement rappeler ce que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant, durant cette phase de ma vie affreuse : celle de la trahison de Neal.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir tant donné… Tant donné, et tout cela pour rien. Peut-être m'étais-je trop impliquée dans la vie de Regina, peut-être… peut-être avais-je fait une erreur de l'aider finalement ? Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser ce soir-là, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser jouer avec… mon cœur comme un enfant joue avec un jouet en le martyrisant. Clairement, oui, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon et je me dégoutais de moi-même car ce sentiment était uniquement là par ma faute. Après tout… Regina ne m'a jamais fait croire à autre chose qu'un jeu, qu'un amusement entre nous. Nous avions, en tout et pour tout, une amitié naissante spécifique… Et il n'avait jamais été question de sentiment entre nous, ni de désir et encore moins d'histoire de cœur. Dans le pire des cas, nous avions flirté. Et j'avais la preuve que cela n'avait été rien pour elle, rien d'autre qu'une partie de plaisir passagère. Un jeu. Comme toujours.

J'avais été son mouchoir lorsque tout allait mal, mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir pour ça ? Non, ce serait cruel. Après tout, c'est moi qui m'étais imposée de la sorte.

Et j'avais joué son jeu sciemment. Mais d'ailleurs, quel jeu ?! Nous nous touchions juste les cuisses, nous avions juste dérapé, un soir, comme deux copines bourrées un soir de fête, rien de plus !

Ce que je pouvais être idiote par moment. Je me maudissais tant de m'être impliquée à ce point émotionnellement.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Seconde Chance

**Euh… Bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas viré de bord, cette fiction est toujours SwanQueen, ça ne sert à rien de vérifier d'accord ? (parce que je suis sûre que vous l'auriez fait et que, de toute façon, j'ai lu des commentaires me demandant si cette fiction ne virait pas OQ HAHAHA). Vous allez me haïr, venir chez moi avec des torches, des fourches, me dépecer vivante pour me jeter aux lions après ce chapitre, ce que je comprendrais totalement xD J'assume, je suis une connasse. Et j'aime ça. A présent, j'attends vos reviews assassines du genre « comment tu peux nous faire ça, tu es la pire auteur de SwanQueen que je n'ai jamais vu, je te hais, tu as gâché ma journée, je vais te poursuivre, je vais trouver ton adresse et te casser ton ordinateur, je hais ma vie, je hais ce fandom, la série est déjà trop cruelle avec nous, tu en rajoute une couche. »**

 **Merci, moi aussi je vous aime !**

 **Sinon, le chapitre 25 pour le 25 décembre, c'est pas beau ? Joyeux Noel à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25**_

 **Seconde chance (POV Regina)**

J'étais dans mon bureau lorsque mon rendez-vous de 15h apparut… Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais. Robin venait de faire son intrusion timidement dans la pièce.

Je me levai en colère, mais il m'emboita le pas.

 **« Regina, je comprends si tu veux me dégager dans la seconde, mais écoute moi, je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-il.**

 **_ Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?!**

 **_ Parce que mon comportement a une explication. Regina. Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi avec toi. Je n'étais pas moi-même et tout cela a une explication bien logique alors, je t'en prie, avant de m'envoyer paitre, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »**

Si j'avais été surprise des agissements soudains brutaux de Robin ? Oui… mais cela ne me coutait rien de l'écouter. J'étais curieuse. Alors, presque à contre cœur, je me rassise dans mon siège en me promettant d'appeler la sécurité dans les 10 minutes à venir.

 **« Ecoute… C'est délicat à te dire d'accord, mais sache que je dis toute la vérité. Je te le promets, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde… Et tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole.**

 **_ Je t'écoute. »**

Robin restait planté là, debout en face de moi. Il n'avait plus cette attitude si agressive, celle que je ne lui reconnaissais pas depuis quelques semaines. Il était redevenu… Robin. Tout simplement Robin.

 **« Voilà… Il faut avouer que, depuis quelques semaines, ça n'allait plus vraiment dans notre couple.**

 **_ C'est rien de le dire. Soufflais-je.**

 **_ J'étais… odieux avec toi car je me sentais rejeté de ta vie. Tu comprends, tu as ce job si prenant, et ton attention était sans arrêt fixée sur Emma Swan alors je… je me sentais mis à l'écart, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une option dans ta vie. Je voulais être plus. Je voulais qu'on résolve ce conflit. »**

 _« 8 minutes. Me dis-je mentalement »_

 **« J'ai été voir Gold.**

 **_ Bon Dieu, mais c'est vraiment une manie chez les habitants de cette ville d'aller voir la pire des ordures lorsque tout va mal ? La magie ne résout pas tout ! M'exclamais-je.**

 **_ Je suis désolé. Je me sentais désemparé, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour tout arranger entre nous, pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Je voulais… je voulais être l'homme dont tu avais besoin Regina. Un homme avec plus de poigne, plus affirmé, celui qui hanterait tes pensées de la même façon qu'Emma hantait les tiennes !**

 **_ C'est ridicule. Soufflais-je, dépitée.**

 **_ C'est ce que je ressentais. Je tiens à toi Regina. Et je voulais tout faire pour sauver notre couple…**

 **_ Tu aurais dû m'en parler Robin, au lieu d'aller voir ce serpent ! M'exclamais-je en me levant.**

 **_ Tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté. »**

Malheureusement, Robin avait raison sur ce dernier point : je ne l'aurais jamais écouté.

 **« Gold m'a… donné une potion. Selon lui, grâce à elle, j'arrêterais de me sentir faible dans cette situation et cela me permettrait de prendre les choses en main entre nous en m'imposant plus. Je suis devenu un autre homme et je ne réalisais même pas quelle horreur j'avais pu commettre jusqu'à ce que tu utilises la magie contre moi. Le lendemain, j'ai réalisé ce que je t'avais fait et… Mon Dieu, Regina, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais ! »**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être désolée face aux sanglots de Robin… Il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait avoir au jeu perfide de Rumplestilskin…

Lui en vouloir pour cet état de fait était terriblement difficile.

Je m'avançais vers lui, et, prise d'un élan de pitié probablement, je posai ma main sur sa joue.

 **« J'aimerai que tu m'offre une seconde chance Regina. J'aimerai me faire pardonner. J'aimerai qu'on retourne en arrière, que tu donnes une nouvelle chance à notre couple. Regina. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que… Tu es et restera mon véritable amour. »**

J'étais… terriblement touchée. Une petite voix, fine, infime, me disait que j'aurais préféré entendre peut-être ce genre de paroles autre part que dans cette bouche mais… c'était stupide.

Je devais peut-être l'écouter ? Peut-être avait-il raison après tout… Personne ne pouvait tomber amoureux de moi de cette façon-là, personne dans cette ville ni dans ce pays.

J'avais l'amour de mon fils, j'avais l'amitié d'Emma… il ne me manquait plus que l'amour de quelqu'un. J'avais cru déceler, un jour, ce genre d'attention pour moi venant d'Emma. Mais je m'étais vite raisonnée. Car c'était ridicule.

Emma… me considérait comme son amie, c'est indéniable. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher cette amitié, en lui demandant si elle était sûre de n'éprouver qu'une tendresse amicale pour moi. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais pour elle.

C'était… une belle femme oui. Nos échanges cette nuit-là, ce fameux dérapage avait été très intense, très torride, elle avait levé toute les barrières de mon esprit et elle m'avait fait vibrer… Même si nous avions été interrompues. Mais elle était également la mère de mon fils, la fille de Charmant et de Snow, je l'avais vu évoluer, notre relation avait grandi en des échanges, certes étranges, mais cordiaux. Nous avions cet équilibre que j'avais tant peur de briser. Depuis quelques jours, nous jouions à ce jeu de séduction, mais… j'avais peur.

Oui, j'avais peur… d'y déceler plus.

Redonner une chance à Robin me semblait plus… sur à cet instant. Plus logique. Moins risqué. Après tout, j'étais sure de n'être que gagnante sans rien miser finalement.

Emma n'avait jamais manifesté autre chose envers moi que de la tendresse, de la protection, peut-être une pointe de désir et de jalousie, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué de quelconques sentiments, et c'était stupide, puéril, irréaliste d'en penser le contraire. Je prendrais de trop gros risques pour moi comme pour elle de me pencher plus profondément sur notre relation.

Je n'avais pas envie de me demander ce que je ressentais pour elle car… il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à le faire. Aucun. Car Emma et moi resterions toujours amie… Car c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, car elle ne m'aimait pas et que je me trompais forcément si j'imaginais le contraire.

Je me mise à observer les yeux embrumés de Robin. Il me faisait tant de peine.

 **« Peut-être… Pourrions-nous réessayer. Soufflais-je, résignée. »**

Robin me sourit timidement tandis que nos lèvres se rapprochèrent en baiser chaste.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Réalité

_**On se calme, ON SE CALME, je hisse le drapeau blanc en guise de paix ! Non mais, avouez qu'un Robin violent, ce n'est pas réaliste, en adéquation avec le personnage de base j'me trompe ? ;)**_

 _ **Un peu de patience, je souhaite que ma fiction colle le plus possible à la personnalité des personnages que nous connaissons ! Allez ! Encore un peu de courage :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26**_

 **Réalité (POV Regina)**

Je sentais un malaise. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais retrouvé le quotidien avec Robin… Mais tout avait changé. En réalité, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester distante avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était normal. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose.

Et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

Ce soir, pour une fois, j'avais Henry et Robin avec moi. Il était tard. La maison me semblait étrangement bien vide. Emma était partie le jour-même, lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'avais pardonné à Robin. A vrai dire, elle l'avait très mal pris. Elle avait remis une distance entre nous, encore plus forte qu'avant.

Elle ne me regardait plus, elle me parlait à peine, elle ne se permettait plus quoi que ce soit avec moi.

Tous les soirs depuis, je gardais cette habitude que nous avions prise toute les deux. Celle de se retrouver, dans le salon, un café ou un chocolat chaud fumant, un plaid sur les genoux, à discuter… Sauf que j'étais seule désormais. Discrètement, je m'étais emparée d'une plaque de chocolat au lait que j'avais posé sur la table basse devant moi. J'en découpais un morceau et, sans m'en rendre compte, un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

Je devrais être heureuse. Robin n'était pas la personne que j'avais cru être, notre couple se portait mieux, Henry était là, ma vie avait repris son cours… Pourtant, je me sentais désespérément vide.

Je posai le carré de chocolat sur la table et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, tentant de reprendre contenance.

C'était insensé. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Emma. Elle hantait mes pensées. Quoique je fasse, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avant, je pensais sans cesse à elle car nous passions nos journées ensemble, mais maintenant, elle m'évite. Je crois que je l'ai blessé.

Bon Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

 **« Regina ? Chuchota une voix masculine. »**

Je relevais mon regard vers un Robin inquiet et désolé. Il vint prendre place à mes côtés, calmement.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il. »**

Les yeux embrumés de larmes, je parviens à relever mon regard et à le soutenir au sien. Je ne faisais que me mentir, mentir à la face du monde. Robin était remonté dans mon estime, il avait fait cet exploit mais… je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire semblant. Ce n'était ni sain pour lui, ni pour moi.

 **« Je pense que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée.**

 **_ Que veux-tu dire ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. »**

Je pense qu'il a compris. En réalité, nous avions compris depuis déjà trop longtemps. Nous avons persisté, nous avions trop insisté.

 **« Robin. Il… n'y a plus d'amour entre nous. Soufflais-je.**

 **_ Bien sûr que si. Souffla-t-il en me prenant la main. »**

Je fixais sa main sur la mienne, les sourcils froncés en une moue désolée.

 **« Tu sens ça ?**

 **_ Je ne sens rien. Me dit-il.**

 **_ C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne sens rien non plus. Je ne sens plus rien Robin.** Soufflais-je en retirant ma main. **J'éprouve une profonde tendresse pour toi, je t'assure. Je tiens à toi, mais… Je ne t'aime plus Robin. Plus comme je le devrais. »**

Robin ferma les yeux et s'affala plus sur le canapé, à mes côtés.

 **« Je tiens à toi Regina, tu sais.**

 **_ Je sais… Moi aussi Robin. C'est pour ça que je souhaite arrêter là avant que… avant qu'on ne se bousille d'avantage toi et moi.**

 **_ Tu aimes Emma n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cela avait été si soudain. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Je ne comprenais rien. Sa dernière réplique remuait mon cerveau entier. Il bouillonnait même.

 **« Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout voyons.**

 **_ Regina… Me reprocha Robin.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…**

 **_ J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez. La façon dont tu parlais d'elle, la façon dont tu la protégeais. Et tu penses sans arrêt à elle, je le sais.**

 **_ Emma est mon amie. Défendais-je.**

 **_ Elle a toujours été plus que ça. Souffla-t-il.**

 **_ Oui, elle est aussi la mère de mon fils.**

 **_ Elle est plus que ça… Pour toi. Je t'assure Regina. Je me suis toujours voilé la face concernant tes sentiments envers elle. Ça a été à l'origine de nos disputes. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont jamais paru aussi évidents que ce soir. Cette façon que tu as de la regarder, de parler d'elle… Elle t'agace oui, mais… ça cache quelque chose. Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je te connais bien. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils en fixant la table de chevet sur laquelle nos pieds reposaient.

Etait-ce possible finalement ? Non… Enfin. Oui.

Indéniablement oui.

Au premier abord, j'avais détesté Emma Swan. J'avais détesté qu'Henry l'a préfère à moi, j'avais détesté ce rôle de « maman cool » qu'elle avait eu tant plaisir à arborer… Et puis, elle m'avait tant provoqué. Elle le faisait encore d'ailleurs. Emma défiait sans cesse mon autorité… Peut-être était-ce cela que j'appréciais chez elle en premier lieu finalement... Personne ne s'était jamais laissé faire devant moi avant elle… Et puis, il y a eu tant d'évènements que je n'avais jamais réfléchis à mes sentiments envers elle.

Je l'avais pensais fragile, faible, égoïste, capable de partir du jour au lendemain dans un autre Etat en laissant Henry derrière elle. Je l'avais pensé incapable de comprendre la vraie vie, de me comprendre moi… Mais tout cela avait changé. En particulier depuis Neverland.

Emma s'avérait être courageuse… la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Elle aussi, combattait ses démons et elle avait sans cesse tenté de me comprendre, de faire un pas vers moi, de me découvrir. Elle m'a protégé, comme jamais personne ne m'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant. Emma était forte, généreuse, patiente, drôle, impertinente, insupportable et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me passer d'elle.

Je l'avais au premier abord mise dans une case, comme on m'avait mise dans la mienne.

Elle était la sauveuse quand j'étais la méchante reine. Elle était la mère maternelle cool quand j'étais la mère adoptive stricte. Elle était le sheriff quand j'étais la maire. Emma et moi étions une sorte de… Yin et de Yang. Deux êtres que tout oppose finalement… mais qui n'arrive pas à faire l'un sans l'autre.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de me laisser détruire le diamant de Storybrooke seule, comme il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée de partir chercher Henry sans elle. Notre complémentarité avait toujours été notre force, sa magie, sa personne m'avait permis de devenir quelqu'un de meilleure, une personne capable de faire de la magie blanche, de déjouer les pires ennemis.

En réalité, même en faisant le mal… il me semblait ne jamais être parvenu à être aussi forte qu'avec elle.

Sa présence dans cette maison me manque, notre jeu me manque, nos regards, nos échanges piquants, nos règles, nos pensées inavouées…

J'avais envie de pleurer. Pire que ça, j'avais envie de m'effondrer. Comment pouvais-je aimer Emma ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle faite ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué ?! J'étais terriblement en colère contre le destin.

 **« Regina… ?**

 **_ Pourquoi Robin ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe ainsi dans ma misérable vie ? »**

Cette fois, je ne pus empêcher de verser des larmes, une boule invisible m'enserrant la gorge. Robin me prit dans ses bras sans que je ne puisse protester.

 **« Regina, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends d'accord ? Je comprends… Me chuchotait-il à l'oreille.**

 **_ J'aurais tellement préféré t'aimer Robin, si tu savais.**

 **_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne marche pas comme ça. »**

Non, forcément… L'amour ne marchait pas comme ça. Nous ne pouvions nous forcer à aimer quelqu'un, d'un sentiment amoureux, même si la personne possédait toutes les qualités de l'Univers. Notre relation m'avait toujours semblé si fausse, mais j'avais toujours refusé de voir la réalité. Cette réalité. Celle dans laquelle j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et cela me revenait en pleine face aujourd'hui, ce soir, alors que je n'avais rien demandé.

 **« Tu devrais aller la voir. Me dit-il en se détachant de moi.**

 **_ Tu es dingue… Soufflais-je.**

 **_ Elle a toujours été là pour toi pas vrai ? Même lorsque j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Ces dernières années ont été probablement les pires de ta vie, mais Emma ne t'a jamais lâché.**

 **_ Arrête, Emma ne m'aime pas voyons. Lui dis-je désabusée en séchant mes larmes.**

 **_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

Je ne pouvais pas passer outre ses rapprochements, son regard blessé lorsqu'elle m'avait découverte dans les bras de Robin, son regard remplie d'interrogation teinté de jalousie à chacun de nos rapprochements, et son baiser… Cet échange que nous avions eu. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

 **« Henry dort. Il est 21h15. Il n'est pas trop tard. Va la voir.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Robin ? Lui demandais-je.**

 **_ Je tiens à toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur Regina. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Ce n'est peut-être pas avec moi et ça fait longtemps que je l'ai accepté finalement. Nous savions que ça ne pouvait pas marcher tous les deux. Nous avons fait trop d'erreurs. J'aime… j'aime encore ma femme Regina. D'un amour inégalable. Je t'ai aimé également… Mais cela fait trop longtemps que ça ne marche plus. Je me suis accroché à toi, mais je crois que nous devons faire le deuil de notre relation.**

 **_ Oui, je crois aussi… Soufflais-je, abasourdi par tant de bienveillance venant de Robin. Je m'en voulais encore plus de ne pas l'aimer à sa juste valeur.**

 **_ Tu aimes Emma, quoique tu dises. Ce n'est… pas sain tout ça. Ce n'est pas en nous consolant l'un l'autre alors que nous ne nous aimons pas que ça arrangera la situation. Tu mérites d'être heureuse tu sais. Me dit-il en grimaçant. »**

Finalement, Robin était quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait mon bonheur… Je tenais à lui, j'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré cet homme mais… mon cœur était ailleurs. Là est la réalité. L'amour ne se commande pas.


	27. Chapitre 27 - Patience

_**Chapitre 27**_

 **Patience (POV Emma)**

Robin avait joué au yo-yo avec le cœur de Regina, c'était indéniable.

J'étais en colère… Mais plus contre Robin. J'étais en colère contre Regina. Pourquoi réagissait-elle sans cesse de la sorte ? Pourquoi choisissait-elle toujours la facilité ?

Je le sentais. En vérité, je l'avais toujours senti. Ce lien magique entre nous… J'en avais eu toujours terriblement peur.

C'est pour cela que j'avais tant lutté contre ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre à Neverland, contre l'idée de lier « notre » magie comme elle l'avait si bien dis. J'avais même embrassé Hook et m'étais lancée à corps perdu dans une relation avec lui, avec Walsh, histoire d'oublier tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être obligée d'être liée à quelqu'un.

Seulement, tout me guidait sans arrêt vers elle… Et c'était agaçant. Pire que ça, c'était frustrant. Je me sentais prisonnière d'un lien que je ne maîtrisais pas.

J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais je peinais à vivre sans elle. Tout me rappelait Regina.

Je l'avais tant détesté au premier abord. Elle était la mère parfaite que je ne réussirais jamais à être, elle me détestait sans que je comprenne pourquoi et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour lui prendre son fils.

Seulement, tant de choses ont changé depuis que la malédiction avait été rompue. J'avais découvert une Regina blessée, se cachant derrière un masque de dureté qui lui allait de moins en moins. J'avais envie de dire que j'avais appris à l'apprécier, mais en réalité, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'apprendre… Je l'avais apprécié très rapidement.

Au départ, nos joutes étaient distrayantes. Maintenant, elles étaient… autre chose. Une façon tordue peut-être pour nous montrer que nous ne nous détestons pas.

Cela faisait maintenant des années que je refoulais toute cette horde de sensations qui faisaient surface en sa présence. Tout d'abord, j'avais mis des mois à comprendre que Regina était jalouse. Jalouse de Hook.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si elle a été jalouse de notre relation, du fait qu'on semblait lui envoyé à la figure un prétendu bonheur ou si c'était autre chose… En réalité, je refusais d'y voir autre chose.

Mais, plus j'avançais, plus je l'appréciais. Seulement, des sentiments trop interdits étaient rentré récemment en jeu. Tout d'abord, j'avais commencé à la trouver terriblement attirante. Non que je ne sois pas insensible à la gente féminine, bien au contraire… Mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie si attirée par une femme.

D'habitude, je me contente de contempler leurs corps et leurs traits…Seulement, contempler Regina en se gardant de la toucher semblait m'être trop difficile. Avec elle, je n'étais pas seulement admirative, elle n'était pas seulement belle, elle était… terriblement désirable. Et mystérieuse. C'était un bijou de femme.

J'avais été naïve en tout cas, car je pensais durant tout ce temps, que mon sentiment était partagé. Enfin… Mon attirance pour elle n'était pas que physique, elle était plus profonde et je pensais qu'elle ressentait la même chose. A tort visiblement. Tout me semblait chez elle majestueux, beau et fragile à la fois. J'avais tant de mal à me l'avouer, mais je crois que…

J'apprécie Regina… enfin. Je l'apprécie plus que ce qui devrait être. C'est plus profond qu'une admiration, plus profond qu'une amitié naissante, plus profond que n'importe quelle relation que je n'ai jamais connu. Ça me terrifiait.

Pourtant, j'avais décidé de passer outre mes peurs, pour elle… Mais je m'étais ravisée.

Et à présent, je lui en voulais tant de s'être jetée de nouveau dans les bras de ce Robin de pacotille. Je m'en voulais de m'être trop impliquée, d'avoir oublié de me protéger dans toute cette histoire.

Mais on ne m'y reprit pas. C'est pourquoi j'avais repris la relation que j'avais avec Hook avant que tout cela n'arrive. Après tout, j'avais besoin de réconfort et, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'une relation avec Regina autre qu'amicale (et encore…) était une utopie, un désir inatteignable.

Elle ne m'aimerait jamais, ne me verrait jamais comme je la vois. Mieux valait que je raye cette idée de ma vie à tout jamais. Et mieux valait encore que je l'évite, car ça me rendait malade.

Oui, Regina me rendait malade. Ca me rendait malade de m'interdire de penser ce que je pensais habituellement en sa présence.

Je rejetais tout : sa beauté intérieure, sa beauté extérieure, sa fragilité, sa force, en bref, tout ce dont j'étais sensible. En vérité, je ne supportais plus sa présence sans sentir ma magie crépiter, sans sentir mon cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Alors, je déléguais le maximum de choses à David, comme lui faire parvenir les rapports. J'allais toujours aux réunions, mais en avance, histoire de me débrouiller pour trouver une place la plus éloignée possible d'elle. Je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas la croiser. Je n'allais plus chercher Henry au manoir, mais directement à l'école. Je le soupçonne de commencer à comprendre quelque chose, mais je ne le pense pas si futé pour saisir la situation. D'ailleurs, Regina ne le remarquait peut-être même pas. Elle avait toujours ce visage impassible.

C'était trop difficile d'y déceler quoique ce soit. J'y arrivais, lorsque ses barrières se baissaient… Mais c'était si rare ! Souvent, je me demandais même si j'avais raison.

Ce soir-là, Hook m'avait invité au restaurant, puis à une balade en ville. J'étais seule à l'appartement, alors il me semblait correct d'avoir accepté. Après tout, cela m'aiderait surement à l'oublier. Seulement, dehors, c'était un véritable déluge. Alors, nous avions décidé de rester cloitrer à l'appartement, avec un diner à deux, puis un film à partager.

Je n'arrivais pas à être enjouée, mais il le fallait bien. Alors, je faisais semblant. Comme d'habitude. En espérant que j'arriverais à oublier mes sentiments pour Regina.

Je portais une robe rose pastel, du genre que Hook adorait. Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de ce genre de tenue, ressemblant un peu trop à ce que portaient les princesses dans la forêt enchantée. Je préférais le rouge, le noir, le moulant… un peu comme… Non.

Il ne fallait plus que j'y pense.

 **« Tout va bien,** _ **love**_ **? »**

Je souriais faussement en l'embrassant. S'il y avait un être supérieur en ce monde, je le priais de toute mon âme pour m'ôter Regina de la tête, mais surtout de mon cœur. Ce même cœur qui semblait s'atrophier de plus en plus.

Cela ne serait pas raisonnable si je pleurais en cet instant, pas vrai ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et me sortit brutalement de mes sombres pensées. Je sursautai en regardant Hook, d'un œil inquisiteur.

Je n'attendais personne. Qui serait assez dingue pour se pointer ici avec une météo pareille ?

 **« Je vais ouvrir. Me dit Hook en me touchant le bras, galant. »**

Je lui rendis son sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il fut hors de ma vue. Je m'ennuyais et je souffrais. Quel cocktail ! Cette soirée en « amoureux » était censée être bonne, mais je parvenais à n'y prendre aucun plaisir.

 **« Regina ? S'étonna Hook. »**

Mon regard s'arrondit de stupeur. Je me précipitai peut-être un peu trop vite en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Regina était là, le regard étrangement surpris et… triste. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer.

 **« Il y a un problème avec Henry ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète.**

 **_ Non enfin… Non. En réalité, j'étais venue pour… »**

Je la vis secouer la tête et arborer de nouveau ce visage impassible, dont je ne parvenais à distinguer que le mensonge. Et en ce moment, mon radar s'affolait. Elle se mit à sourire, de ce genre de sourire à moitié désolé qu'elle m'avait déjà lancé auparavant, lorsqu'elle nous avait offert cette nouvelle vie avec Henry.

 **« Henry a… oublié un livre d'école. Je suis venue le récupérer.**

 **_ Oh… Vous voulez rentrer ?**

 **_ Non, ça ira. Me répondit-elle, le regard baissé. C'est son livre de mathématiques.**

 **_ Je vais le chercher,** _ **love**_ **. Me répondit Hook en me baisant la joue et en partant. »**

Le silence entre Regina et moi était devenu étrangement pesant. Elle évitait mon regard, les mains dans ses poches. Ses chaussures étaient devenues étrangement attrayantes pour elle. Ainsi, j'avais le plaisir de la contempler alors qu'elle évitait cruellement mon regard inquisiteur.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, son maquillage presque inexistant, des gouttes dégoulinaient de son visage, de sa chevelure et de son manteau. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle. Comment faisait-elle ?

Et puis, avoir bravé cette tempête pour un livre d'école ? Je n'y croyais pas une seconde.

 **« Regina, tu…**

 **_ Et voilà Regina ! S'exclama fièrement Hook en brisant ma tentative d'approche. »**

Je crois qu'il n'était jamais arrivé si mal qu'en cet instant.

 **« Merci. Dit-elle en ne me regardant toujours pas et en tournant les talons.**

 **_ Attend, Regina ! M'exclamais-je désespérément pour la retenir.**

 **_ Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. »**

Je le voyais bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose, je n'étais pas dupe. Son regard était troublé, désolé, gêné. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler, creuser, mais je me reprise à contrecœur.

J'avais peut-être trop donné. Je ne voulais pas m'accorder de nouveau des espoirs vains. Elle avait probablement une très bonne raison pour avoir sonné à ma porte ce soir.

Mais ma patience avait été trop mise à l'épreuve. Mon cœur surtout. Je voulais préserver le peu qu'il en restait. Je devais réinstaurer une distance de sécurité entre nous. Il était hors de question que cette situation continue à me consumer comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

 **« Faites attention sur la route. Finis-je par lui intimer en faisant un pas en arrière. »**

Elle m'accorda un sourire timide en secouant positivement la tête et en regardant ses chaussures. Puis, elle se retourna et partit, sans un mot, sans un geste, un regard de plus.

J'avais beau protéger mon cœur à tout prix, je n'étais pas parvenu à le soulager, à ce qu'il se desserre face à cette vision. Hook me prit par les épaules et m'intima à entrer de nouveau dans l'appartement, insouciant.

Je voulais m'éloigner d'elle pour ne plus être prisonnière de notre lien magique et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi enfermée de ma vie.

Parfois, l'envie de retirer mon cœur et de l'enterrer à vie comme l'avait fait Cora était clairement une tentation terrible.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Le plan

_**Chapitre 28**_

 _ **Le plan (POV Henry)**_

J'avais peut-être 14 ans, mais je n'étais pas stupide. Tout le monde dans cette ville semblait toujours me prendre pour un enfant, mais j'avais grandi. Et je comprenais certaines choses.

Je voyais bien que plus rien n'allait entre ma mère et Robin depuis un petit moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais j'avais terriblement envie de l'aider.

Ce soir-là était une des rares fois où nous étions tous les trois présents dans la maison. Ils pensaient que je dormais, mais les sanglots de maman m'avaient mis en alerte et je m'étais caché dans les escaliers. Personne ne m'avait vu.

Quand je voulais, je pouvais être un parfait espion… Et j'avais tout entendu de la discussion entre Robin et ma mère. Tout.

J'étais remonté dans ma chambre rapidement, plutôt… sonné. Il faut dire qu'apprendre que la méchante reine éprouve des sentiments pour la fille de Blanche Neige était assez déroutant… Ca l'était encore plus lorsque c'était deux femmes et surtout, lorsque ces deux femmes s'avéraient être mes deux mères respectives.

J'étais sûr, certain même qu'Emma l'aimait, elle aussi. Finalement, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Cela expliquait la façon dont elles pouvaient se piquer, dont Emma cherchait sans arrêt l'attention de ma mère d'une manière ou d'une autre, la façon qu'elles avaient de se regarder, de se parler, ou même, de ne pas se parler. Elles avaient des attentions l'une envers l'autre, peut-être banale venant de n'importe qui, mais pas d'elles. Je les connaissais que trop bien pour savoir qu'elles n'accordaient aucun geste à personne, sauf à moi. Elles étaient très pudiques finalement. Et depuis quelques temps, je les avais senti plus proches… Puis elles s'étaient éloignées de nouveau. Elles étaient vraiment dures à suivre.

J'avais entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer délicatement. Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut de nouveau le cas. Ma mère et Robin étaient partis… Mais il faisait un déluge dehors.

J'étais… plutôt inquiet. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où était partie ma mère. Alors, je pris ma couverture et l'attendait, inquiet, sur le canapé.

L'attente fut plutôt courte en fait. Elle était revenue, mon livre de mathématiques entre les mains, 20 minutes plus tard. Elle avait fermé délicatement la porte, me pensant endormi. Je l'avais entendu soupirer, mais je ne la voyais pas revenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais à sortir de mon plaid chaud pour aller la voir…

Et le spectacle fut plutôt effarant pour moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Ma mère était assise sur le sol, adossée à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait mon livre de mathématiques encore dans une main et la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Je ne comprenais rien.

Sans un bruit, je m'approchai d'elle et l'entoura machinalement de mes bras. Elle sursauta en se redressant. Puis, elle chassa les larmes ayant coulées sur ses joues et repris sa contenance habituelle.

 **« Henry ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne dors pas ?**

 **_ Non… Et toi non plus, apparemment. Tu étais où ? Lui demandais-je.**

 **_ Tu devrais aller te recoucher, il est tard. Me répondit-elle en ignorant ma question.**

 **_ Non maman, je veux savoir où tu étais.**

 **_ Je n'étais nulle part. Me dit-elle en éludant sa réponse d'un geste de la main.**

 **_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon livre de mathématiques dans la main ? Il était chez Emma. Lui dis-je. »**

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais je la vis gênée. Et j'avais compris. Oui, j'avais vu enfin cette once de faiblesse que je n'avais vu que trop rarement sur son visage. Elle avait été voir Emma. Et visiblement, ça s'était mal passé.

Alors, soit mon autre mère avait été assez bête pour avoir encore la peur de sa vie, ce qui l'aurait fait bien évidemment fait fuir, soit ma mère s'était défilée.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait le cœur brisé. Encore une fois.

Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui se profilaient sur son visage.

 **« Rien Henry, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez. Va te coucher maintenant. Me dit-elle en souriant faiblement. »**

Elles étaient tellement têtues que je soufflais d'avance face à ce qui m'attendait. Maman ne m'avouerait jamais la force de ses sentiments envers Emma, c'était certain. Elle n'était pas du genre à se livrer facilement, sauf envers moi encore une fois.

Et Emma était de la même poigne.

Donc, ce n'était même pas la peine d'insister pour leur sortir les vers du nez.

J'étais donc devant deux cas désespérés, deux grandes handicapées des sentiments. Elles avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce, c'est sûr.

Connaissant ma mère, elle serait capable de souffrir toute sa vie plutôt que d'avouer quoique ce soit. Et connaissant Emma, elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou en réalisant qu'elle aimait profondément quelqu'un et que c'était réciproque. Elle aurait trop peur de cette situation. Et le fait que cette personne soit ma mère accentuait encore plus cet état de fait.

Mon Dieu. Cette mission sera la plus difficile à laquelle j'aurais eu à faire. Plus difficile encore que l'opération Cobra, c'est dire !

Ce n'était pas gagné… Mais ce n'était pas perdu non plus.

Il fallait que j'élabore un plan. Bon.

Robin était au courant, miraculeusement. Mais connaissant ses sentiments encore présents envers ma mère, il ne m'aiderait jamais.

Je ne pouvais même pas penser à en parler à grand-mère ou grand-père, ils en feraient une syncope. Dommage, car c'était des experts en amour, surtout ce genre d'amour… Je leur en parlerais peut-être, mais sans évoquer mes mères.

Ruby ? Impossible. Elle finirait forcément par tout raconter à quelqu'un.

Peut-être Belle. Oui. Peut-être que je pourrais en parler à Belle. Après tout, son histoire d'amour est surement aussi compliqué que celle de mes parents actuellement.

Elle bosse encore à la bibliothèque, je pourrais y passer après l'école. Ce ne serait pas suspect de dire que je vais y chercher un livre pour un exposé.

Je pourrais y trouver Belle. Mais il fallait que je la joue fine. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle ne dise rien à personne, et surtout pas à Rumplestilskin. Cette révélation serait une occasion trop exceptionnelle pour lui. Cette information en main, il pourrait en faire n'importe quoi…

Donc, la première étape serait de tester Belle. Puis, qu'elle m'aide à rapprocher mes deux mères jusqu'à les pousser dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

L'opération « mamans » est en route !


	29. Chapitre 29 - Provocation

_**Chapitre 29**_

 _ **Provocation (POV Emma)**_

David avait décidé d'être malade. Et ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber ! Ce n'était qu'une petite grippe, rien de méchant, mais j'étais débordée. Et puis, je ne faisais que repousser plus encore le moment où je devrais amener les rapports rédigés à Regina.

Elle insistait à chaque fois pour les consulter, devant moi afin de les accepter ou non.

Il était 16h lorsque je me décidai d'arriver à la mairie. Et il y avait toujours la Miss Frigide plantée devant son ordinateur. Elle m'accorda un sourire faux et hypocrite lorsqu'elle me vit.

Ah Dieu qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'avait manqué.

 **« Bonjour Sheriff.**

 **_ Oui, je sais, Madame le Maire ne m'attend pas, mais j'ai mis longtemps à finir ces fichus rapports. Dis-je, déjà agacée.**

 **_ Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous pouvez les déposer sur mon bureau. »**

J'haussai un sourcil tout en restant plantée devant elle.

 **« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très…**

 **_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Madame le Maire qui m'a demandé d'intercepter ces rapports. Me répondit-elle. »**

Ça, ce n'était clairement pas normal. Depuis mon arrivée à Storybrooke, Regina avait toujours insisté pour lire les dossiers d'elle-même le plus vite possible, devant moi, Graham ou David afin de donner son aval. Jamais ils n'avaient été dans d'autres mains. J'étais suspicieuse, mais n'insista pas d'avantage et posai les dossiers sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Après tout, cela m'arrangeais bien de ne pas avoir à parler à Regina.

Je pensais être tranquille lorsque je rentrai au poste. Seulement, un Leroy saoul me sortit de mes rêveries. Rapidement, je réalisai qu'il était 17h et que… une réunion avait été programmée. Et cette fois, j'étais en retard.

Je maugréais en entrant dans la mairie, puis dans la salle de conférence. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi à mon entrée. Bien sûr, la seule place disponible était celle tant redoutée : aux côtés de Regina.

Décidément, cette journée avait décidé d'être très mauvaise.

Je grognais en m'installant sur ma chaise tout en évitant soigneusement chaque contact avec madame le maire.

 **« Bien. Cette réunion peut maintenant commencer. »**

J'avais décidé d'ignorer Regina et elle en faisait tout autant. La réunion s'avérait être houleuse. En vérité, beaucoup reprochait le retard administratif de la Mairie.

 **« Vous avez fondé cette ville Regina, à vous de la gérer correctement. S'agaça un des actionnaires.**

 **_ J'ai été absente quelques temps, il est normal que-**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Quelle histoire de jalousie stupide vous nous avez encore pondu pour déroger à votre rôle ? Snow White s'est acheté un chien et vous projeté de le tuer ?! Se moqua l'homme en costume.**

 **_ PARDON ? M'étais-je écriée en me levant subitement. »**

Je m'étais levée prestement, poussant ma chaise et claquant mes mains sur la table en un immense fracas. Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il était hors de question que je laisse ce sombre abruti lui manquer de respect, c'était au-delà de mes forces.

 **« Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire. Lui intimais-je d'une voix sombre.**

 **_ Et voilà le sheriff incompétent qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Vous feriez mieux d'arriver à l'heure pour commencer. Siffla l'actionnaire.**

 **_ Insultez-moi autant que vous voulez Monsieur Light, mais fermez là en présence de Regina sinon…**

 **_ Sinon quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec dédain en se levant à son tour.**

 **_ Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Lui répondis-je gravement.**

 **_ Le côté sombre de la méchante reine est contagieux ? Se moqua de nouveau Mr Light.**

 **_ Alors vous ! »**

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma place pour lui faire comprendre la leçon lorsque Regina se leva à son tour, et parla d'une voix forte, sombre et autoritaire.

 **« Ça suffit ! La réunion est terminée. Miss Swan, dans mon bureau !**

 **_ Mais…**

 **_ Maintenant. Acheva-t-elle tandis que tout le monde plia bagages rapidement. »**

Regina tourna les talons et partit en direction de son bureau alors que je lançai un regard noir en direction de cet actionnaire de pacotille. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il pour oser insulter Regina de la sorte ? Et surtout en ma présence !

Je soufflai lourdement pour reprendre contenance et sortit à mon tour. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée du bureau de la maire, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, encore trop agacée par l'échange houleux venant de se produire.

Regina était assise derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, le regard colérique et la moue renfrognée.

 **« Asseyez-vous. M'intima-t-elle tandis que je soupirais, encore agacée.**

 **_ Regina, il fallait que-**

 **_ Miss Swan, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je peux me défendre seule ! Mr Light est un provocateur et vous n'avez fait qu'entrer dans son jeu ! David vous remplacera durant les réunions désormais. M'ordonna-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et en se mettant à lire un dossier.**

 **_ QUOI ? Il en est hors de question.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une proposition Miss Swan ! Et je pensais que cette situation vous ravirait, vous qui avez une sainte horreur de ce genre de formalité. Siffla-t-elle amèrement en me regardant dans les yeux.**

 **_ Oui je les déteste, mais je continuerais à y aller, quoi que vous disiez. Lui dis-je fièrement.**

 **_ Et pourquoi ça je vous prie ? Me demanda-t-elle, agacée.**

 **_ Parce que c'est le seul moment où… Criais-je tout en me stoppant, apeurée par la réponse s'apprêtant à sortir de ma bouche.**

 **_ Le seul moment pour vous de quoi ? De dormir, de m'humilier, de m'agacer ? Enuméra-t-elle, énervée.**

 **_ Mais non ! Soufflais-je, encore plus énervée par la réponse de Regina.**

 **_ Alors pour quoi ? Me narguer, m'ignorer sciemment comme vous le faites ces derniers temps, vous pavaner en ignorant mes ordres devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous tenez tant à aller à des réunions que vous détestez Miss Swan ! Me cria-t-elle en se levant, oubliant sa prestance habituelle.**

 **_ C'est le seul moment où je peux te voir ! Criais-je malgré moi en me levant à mon tour. »**

Le visage de Regina sursauta de surprise. Son regard changea. Je regrettai instantanément les mots étant sortis de ma bouche… Mais elle m'avait tant agacée. Parfois, Regina pouvait avoir le don d'être clairement à côté de la plaque. Son ignorance à mon égard m'agaçait. Je pensais sans arrêt à elle, et elle… Elle…

 **« Ce que vous pouvez être chiante quand vous voulez ! M'exclamais-je en rebroussant chemin vers la porte d'entrée. »**

Je voulais absolument éviter une discussion gênante pouvant découler de cette petite révélation à son égard. Je voulais fuir. Je voulais fuir mes sentiments, fuir cette situation, fuir tout autre dérapage. Je voulais me protéger d'une énième blessure.

 **« Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de m'éviter pour commencer. Chuchota-t-elle mi blessée, mi énervée en se rasseyant. »**

Là, s'en était de trop. Les poings fermés, je contenais ma magie et ma rage en rebroussant chemin. Je contournais son bureau sous son regard interrogateur. Puis, je finis par m'approcher d'un peu trop prêt. Je plantais mes mains de part et d'autre d'elle, sur ses accoudoirs tout en la toisant.

 **« Et vous n'aviez qu'à pas retourner dans les bras de ce mec complétement stupide.**

 **_ Mes affaires de cœur ne vous regardent pas. Et si ce n'est que ça, je ne suis pas retournée dans ses bras Miss Swan. Me dit-elle en tentant de paraître plus fière, les bras croisés.**

 **_ Tu me crois née de la dernière pluie ? Sifflais-je.**

 **_ Revoyez vos informations. Je ne suis plus avec Robin, c'est clair ? Et arrêtez de me parler comme ça ! Me dit-elle en se levant, nous rendant encore plus proches l'une de l'autre. »**

Cette fois, nous nous toisions. J'alternais mon regard entre ses yeux colériques et ses lèvres désespérément tentantes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi agaçante, mais également aussi attirante ?!

 **« Je peux en dire de même pour vous Miss Swan ! Siffla-t-elle en alternant, elle aussi, son regard entre mes yeux et mes lèvres.**

 **_ De quoi vous parlez encore ?**

 **_ Vous et Hook ! Ce mec est tout aussi misérable, il ne vous mérite pas. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'est associé à Cora, qu'il n'a fait que vous lancez des allusions graveleuses, des sous-entendus vulgaires à votre égard ? Ce n'est qu'un… misogyne. Me dit-elle en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Alors quoi ? Vous vous improvisez coach en amour en me donnant des conseils maintenant ? Je n'en veux pas ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, qui je fréquente d'ailleurs ?!**

 **_ Je m'en soucis puisqu'apparemment, vous n'êtes pas bien lucide pour détecter que cet homme n'est qu'un sombre abruti. Et je ne vous donne aucun conseil. Me dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas, presque avec dédain.**

 **_ J'espère bien. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne pouvant donner des conseils en amour au vu de vos relations chaotiques ! Sifflais-je. »**

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard. Je m'en voulais déjà. J'étais… odieuse. Depuis que je l'avais vu embrasser Robin dans ce bureau, j'étais exécrable avec tout le monde. J'étais insupportable même. Cette fois, je ressentais une véritable douleur dans la poitrine. Comment avais-je pu lui dire cela en connaissant son passé ? Qui avait-elle connu en amour après tout ? Daniel, puis Robin… J'avais été affreuse de lui faire ce douloureux rappel. Je ne parviendrais jamais à me le pardonner.

Regina se rassise. Elle évita mon regard et arbora un ton plus calme, mais également plus sombre.

 **« Sortez. M'intima-t-elle gravement.**

 **_ Excusez-moi Regina, je ne voulais pas…**

 **_ Sortez. M'ordonna-t-elle de nouveau, sous un ton cette fois différent. »**

Cette fois, la voix de Regina était moins convaincante. Elle était tremblante, fragile, presque un murmure. Je ne valais pas mieux que Robin ou Cora. Je l'avais blessée.

Je m'agenouillais vers elle tandis qu'elle tourna la tête vers le côté opposé pour me cacher son visage. Ses bras entouraient son corps. Elle semblait vouloir se protéger. Je tentai d'apposer ma main sur la sienne, mais elle la retira très rapidement.

Elle passa sa main sur ses joues probablement déjà humides. Mon Dieu ce que je pouvais me détester. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent à cette vision, ces larmes que j'avais provoquées.

 **« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Chuchotais-je.**

 **_ Pourquoi vous faites ça Emma ? Pourquoi vous me parlez comme ça ? Pourquoi vous me protéger ? Pourquoi vous m'évitez ? Je… Je n'arrive plus à vous suivre. Me dit-elle en tournant la tête. »**

Ses yeux étaient rouges, son regard triste. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler, ni mon esprit, ni mon corps en cet instant. J'apposai ma main sur sa joue. Une larme solitaire vint faire son petit chemin sur mon visage. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étouffais. Mon cœur étouffait.

Je ne pensais pas que retenir la force de mes sentiments serait si difficile. Comment avais-je pu décemment croire que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir aucun échange plus approfondi avec Regina ? Je réalisai que je l'aimais trop pour ça. Je l'aimais trop, c'était certain. Et cet amour me rendait carrément folle.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Séduction

_**Chapitre 30**_

 _ **Séduction (POV Regina)**_

J'avais le cœur serré. Mon amour pour Emma m'étouffait. Depuis que je l'avais vu avec Hook… J'avais compris que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et son éloignement ne faisait que me blesser. Alors, j'avais décidé de la tenir aussi loin de moi que possible… Mais l'affrontement avait été inévitable finalement.

Et elle m'avait blessé. En vérité, ce ne sont pas ses mots en particulier qui m'avaient blessé, on m'avait déjà dit tellement pire… Non. C'était que tout cela provienne d'elle.

Je ne la comprenais plus. Effectivement, me revoir avec Robin l'avait profondément blessée, mais là, c'était irréaliste. Sa réaction était trop… forte.

Je voulais qu'elle parte. J'en avais assez, assez de tout ça, assez de lutter.

Elle s'en voulait, je le savais. Je culpabilisai encore plus de voir cette petite larme couler sur sa joue. Elle souffrait surement autant que moi et je n'avais aucune idée de comment arranger les choses.

Emma se mit à regarder mes lèvres et, s'approchant dangereusement, elle finit par les capturer en un geste doux.

Emma. Je l'aimais tellement.

Ce baiser était doux, chaste, chaud… aimant. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. Cela me faisait du bien… De lâcher prise. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à l'endroit où nous étions, à notre situation compliquée, à mes sentiments, aux siens… J'avais simplement envie d'apprécier l'instant présent. Il était tellement plaisant, parfait je dirais même. Elle se détacha délicatement de moi et m'observa. Nos visages étaient à la même hauteur. J'étais toujours assise sur mon siège, elle presque à genoux devant moi.

Son regard était triste, mais doux à la fois. Elle était désolée, mais terriblement attirante. Nous nous regardions, intriguée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer cette larme de sa joue d'un coup de pouce, c'était plus fort que moi.

A ce geste, elle captura de nouveau mes lèvres, plus précipitamment. Des frissons me parcouraient lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Puis, je voulu passer la barrière de ses lèvres. J'en voulais plus.

C'est ainsi que sa langue de contorsionna à la mienne en une danse lascive, sensuelle, tentatrice. Je m'accrochais en empoignant sa chevelure à mon tour. Nous continuions ce baiser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Il avait été terriblement intense. Nous avions même gémit contre la bouche de l'autre. Mon sang bouillonnait, ma magie crépitait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine…

Lorsque nous nous séparions, je vis son regard changer. La peur. Emma sembla tout à coup paniquée. Elle se leva précipitamment en réinstaurant une distance de sécurité entre nous.

 **« E-Excusez-moi. Bégaya-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de mon bureau. »**

J'avais été trop sonnée pour la retenir. Après plusieurs minutes, je me réinstallai correctement en face de mon bureau et me prit le visage dans les mains.

Emma. Elle m'avait embrassé. Deux fois.

Je touchais mes lèvres, encore choquée. Ça n'avait pas été comme la dernière fois. Ce baiser n'avait pas été impulsif, je ne pouvais plus le mettre sous le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline entraînant un désir incontrôlable.

Non.

Je l'avais voulu. Elle l'avait initié et je l'avais approfondi. Et puis, elle… Elle m'avait plantée là. Sans explication.

 **« Lily. Annulez tous mes rendez-vous. Ordonnais-je dans l'interphone.**

 **_ Bien Madame. »**

Je restai plusieurs minutes contre mon bureau. Puis, je fini par me lever doucement. J'enfilai mon manteau. Cette fois, il me fallait le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas m'embrasser de la sorte et espérer s'en sortir comme ça.

Ces derniers temps avaient été trop pénibles. Nous avions enduré trop de choses pour fuir de nouveau. Ainsi, je sorti de la mairie et prit ma Mercedes en direction du bureau du Sheriff. Et j'avais visé juste.

Elle était là… Accoudée sur son bureau, dans la même position que moi auparavant. Son visage était enfoui dans ses mains. J'arrivai rapidement et posai mon sac plutôt brutalement sur son bureau, ce qui la fit sursauter.

 **« N'espère pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça. Dis-je doucement en m'asseyant.**

 **_ M'en sortir comment Regina ?**

 **_ En fuyant. Tu devrais commencer par assumer. Lui dis-je.**

 **_ Parce que tu assumes, toi ? Me demanda-t-elle amèrement en daignant enfin me regarder. »**

Je baissai le regard. Bien sûr que je n'assumais pas. Comment pouvais-je le faire ? J'aimais clairement Emma Swan. Je l'aimais, d'un sentiment amoureux et le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais plus à me passer d'elle. Nous étions sur une pente raide, elle et moi. Très raide.

Je finis par croiser les bras et tourner mon regard vers la gauche, fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

 **« Ce n'est pas facile, cette situation. Finis-je par murmurer.**

 **_ C'est rien de le dire. Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras tout en les posant sur le bureau.**

 **_ Mais fuir n'est pas la solution.**

 **_ Et quelle est la solution Regina ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec… Tout ça. Grimaça-t-elle en nous désignant.**

 **_ En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous éviter comme ça, c'est ingérable.**

 **_ Ça, c'est sûr. Répondit-elle, le regard dans le vide.**

 **_ Nous ferions mieux de… faire comme avant. Dis-je en levant les mains, comme prise au piège de mes propres paroles.**

 **_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça Regina ? Je n'y arrive plus d'accord. Je n'arrive plus à être dans la même pièce que toi sans… sans… »**

Emma souffla. Puis, elle s'affala plus encore dans son siège. Son pied nu toucha mon mollet, sans le quitter. Je ne parvins pas à retenir un mince sourire, amusée.

 **« Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Rien. C'est… C'est juste que… c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Soufflais-je en croisant les bras, amusée. »**

Emma sourit faiblement en caressant lentement son pied sur mon collant. Mon cœur battait de nouveau la chamade. Mon sourire s'agrandit, tout comme le rougissement prenant place sur mes joues. Je tentai de reprendre contenance en me rapprochant de la table.

 **« Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler. Finis-je par dire en m'accoudant à son bureau.**

 **_ Que veux-tu dire ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, son pied ne quittant pas le contact de mes bas.**

 **_ Et bien… je suis, enfin je ne suis pas vraiment…**

 **_ A l'aise ? Me demanda-t-elle, plutôt amusée par ma gêne.**

 **_ C'est ça. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en parler, nous pourrions**

 **_ Prendre les choses comme elles viennent ? »**

Je souris, amusée qu'elle finisse mes phrases. Je la vis enfin sourire à son tour, satisfaite. Elle s'approcha, posa son coude sur la table, apposant son menton sur sa main. Puis, elle ne se gêna aucunement pour orienter son regard vers mon décolleté. Je sentais tout ce désir qu'elle avait surement peiné à refouler depuis tout ce temps.

Une barrière était baissée. Une de plus. Et un nouveau jeu s'instaura entre nous.

 **« Ça me va. Répondit-elle en alternant son regard noir de désir entre ma poitrine et mes yeux. »**

Je croisai les bras, sachant pertinemment que cela accaparerait son attention sur mes atouts. J'aimais en jouer. J'aimais notre séduction. Et son regard.

On m'avait déjà regardé de la sorte, en tant que femme… Mais jamais aussi intensément.

S'en deviendrait presque gênant si je ne commençais pas à sentir mon entrejambe s'échauffer. Emma. Elle m'avait manqué. Ce genre d'échange m'avait manqué.

 **« Très bien, mais… Dis-je en me stoppant. »**

Je me penchai plus en avant, passai deux doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à réorienter son regard vers le mien.

 **« Mes yeux sont là Miss Swan. Lui répondis-je suavement. »**

Elle me sourit, amusée.

 **« Dommage. Souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Je dois y aller. Dis-je d'un ton détaché en me levant, rompant tout contact avec elle.**

 **_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Sursauta-t-elle.**

 **_ Il est 18h30 Emma. Répondis-je, amusée.**

 **_ Oh.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas fini ? Demandais-je, surprise.**

 **_ Et bien, il s'avère que j'ai une boss très exigeante. Mais elle est aussi terriblement sexy, alors je lui cède tout. Me dit-elle d'un ton dégagé en s'affaissant dans son siège.**

 **_ Vous êtes trop sensible au charme feminin Miss Swan ! Il faut espérer que vous ne tombiez pas sur une demoiselle en détresse qui ne retarderait que trop votre travail alors ! Dis-je, amusée, les mains sur les hanches tout en me positionnant en face d'elle.**

 **_ J'espère toujours que ce soit plutôt une reine en détresse, mais je prendrais mes désirs pour une réalité. Me répondit-elle, un sourire en coin planté sur son visage. »**

Je rie légèrement. Elle était vraiment incorrigible. Je me risquai à me pencher sur elle en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

Puis, j'approchai lentement mes lèvres vers les siennes pour… finalement les détourner au dernier moment vers son oreille. Elle grogna de mécontentement. J'étais fière de mon petit effet.

 **« Bonne soirée Emma. Lui susurrais-je.**

 **_ Bonne soirée Regina. Me répondit-elle en pressant sa main sur ma cuisse alors que j'étais debout, face à elle. »**

Nous nous sourions tandis que je lui fis dos pour partir. J'étais à présent certaine qu'elle ne se gênait plus pour regarder mes fesses… Et cela me satisfaisait au plus haut point.


	31. Chapitre 31 - Tension

_**Chapitre 31**_

 _ **Tension (POV Emma)**_

Depuis une semaine, Henry semblait excité comme une puce. Et pour cause, aujourd'hui était le jour J. C'était son anniversaire.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'on organisait ça avec ses grands-parents et Regina. Il aurait sa fête surprise chez Granny's. En attendant, j'avais tout prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Pour commencer, nous avions convenu avec Belle qu'elle le garde pour l'après midi, histoire de finir les derniers préparatifs. Ainsi, je le déposai devant la bibliothèque.

 **« Tu as bien tout le reste de tes devoirs ? Lui demandais-je.**

 **_ Oui. Me répondait-il en soupirant.**

 **_ Je te fais confiance pour ne pas faire de bêtises, hein Henry. Je reviendrais dans 2h.**

 **_ Oui M'an ! Arrête, on dirait Maman là ! Allez, à tout à l'heure. »**

Je souris face à la remarque. Henry sortit de la coccinelle jaune et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Je me garais un peu plus loin et me dirigea vers le Granny's.

A l'intérieur, mes deux parents s'activaient expressément afin que tout soit prêt à temps. Mon père tenait par les cuisses ma mère qui s'affairait à accrocher une guirlande au plafond. A mon arrivée, elle manqua de tomber, mais parvint à retrouver son équilibre.

 **« Je suis heureuse de voir que mes entrées sont toujours aussi fracassantes.**

 **_ C'est hilarant Emma. Répondit Snow, cyniquement.**

 **_ Ça sent bon. M'exclamais-je en remarquant une douce odeur de chocolat commençant à embaumer la pièce.**

 **_ Regina est en cuisine, elle prépare le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Henry. Elle a surement besoin d'aide.**

 **_ Granny n'est pas là ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Elle est partie faire plusieurs courses avec Ruby. Je te passe le passage où on a dû la convaincre de nous laisser seuls ici. J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais. Souffla Snow tandis que Charmant ria quelques peu. »**

David déposa Mary Margareth sur le sol tandis qu'ils se mirent à regarder avec complicité. Je roulai des yeux. Ils faisaient tout le temps ça. Et c'était souvent très gênant.

 **« Je vais en cuisine aider Regina.**

 **_ Nous continuons la déco. S'enthousiasma ma mère. »**

Je roulai de nouveau des yeux. Je n'étais pas aussi excitée qu'eux. Toute cette organisation avait le don de me stresser. Lorsque je rentrai dans la cuisine, je dû me retenir de faire un quelconque bruit trahissant ma présence.

Regina était dos à moi, dans un jean moulant ses fesses à la perfection. Elle portait un chemisier noir laissant entrevoir les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. L'odeur de chocolat fondu se fit plus présente dans la pièce.

Lorsque Regina se pencha plus en avant pour attraper un ustensile, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son postérieur en retenant ma respiration. Ma tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. J'avais surement l'air terriblement ridicule. Ou perverse, je ne sais pas trop.

Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous avions été trop prises par le travail et l'organisation de cette fameuse soirée d'anniversaire.

Elle me manquait terriblement. En particulier nos contacts.

Je m'avançai sans un bruit, et posai ma main au milieu de son dos subtilement.

« **Salut. Dis-je tout simplement. »**

Regina sursauta, puis me regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Elle n'était pas ravie de mon entrée plutôt surprenante. Mais son visage se radoucit petit à petit.

Elle était aussi belle de devant que de derrière. Son maquillage était léger et je dû me faire terriblement violence pour ne pas trop regarder son décolleté.

Je ne quittai pas ma main de son dos tandis qu'elle versa le mélange chocolaté dans un moule à gâteau. Elle passa son index sur la cuillère en bois et le porta à sa bouche.

J'eu tout à coup une immense bouffée de chaleur.

 **« Ca sent bon. Il en reste ? Dis-je d'un air intéressé.**

 **_ Vous êtes incorrigible Miss Swan. Ria-t-elle en me tendant la cuillère en bois. »**

Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens tandis que je pris la cuillère et la porta à ma bouche. Mon cœur s'était imperceptiblement accéléré à ce toucher. J'espérais avoir réussi à cacher le rougissement de mes joues.

 **« Ce sera meilleur cuit. Me dit-elle. »**

Regina me fit dos et se pencha plus encore pour enfourner le gâteau dans le four. Cette fois, j'avais vraiment vraiment chaud. Ma main s'avança prêt de ses fesses, mais je parvins à la retenir de justesse en la plaquant dans mon dos.

Regina se tourna alors vers moi, souriante.

 **« Que reste-t-il à faire ? Lui demandais-je en m'avançant plus encore vers elle.**

 **_ La vaisselle. Me répondit-elle fièrement. »**

Je soufflai en me dirigeant vers l'évier. Regina déposai plusieurs casseroles et saladiers. Elle fit couler l'eau tandis que l'odeur de framboise du liquide vaisselle se fit sentir. Je la contournai pour me saisir d'une serviette. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'humer son parfum sucré et si envoutant. Les mouvements de Regina pour frotter la casserole de firent plus lents tandis que je la sentais sourire. J'étais toujours dans son dos et ne pouvait décoller de ma position.

 **« Un problème Miss Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle sensuellement.**

 **_ Aucun. Lui répondis-je, sur le même ton en me collant plus à elle et en posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules.**

 **_ Vous… êtes sûre ? Me demanda-t-elle, troublée, avec une voix terriblement grave.**

 **_ Vous êtes terriblement tendue Regina. Lui répondis-je en entamant un doux massage. »**

J'entamai un massage tandis que Regina se détendait. Je l'entendis soupirer de satisfaction tandis qu'elle ralentissait de plus en plus la cadence à laquelle elle lavait les casseroles.

Je m'approchai d'elle, collant mon corps au sien et approcha mes lèvres de son cou sans pour autant les y poser.

 **« Emma. Snow et Charmant sont »**

Regina se stoppa instantanément lorsque j'apposai ma bouche sur son cou. Son odeur m'enivrait. J'entamais de doux et lents baisers, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

Je descendais mes mains, les passant sur ses bras puis sur sa taille. Je fermais les yeux tout en appréciant le contact avec sa peau seconde par seconde.

 **« Emma… Me dit-elle sous un ton se voulant rempli de reproche. »**

Sa voix était tremblante et je sentais bien qu'elle luttait. Je passais ma bouche sur le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'elle soupira d'extase de nouveau. Je remontai mes mains et les laissai figées, attendant un accord de sa part. Timidement, la brune passa ses mains encore mouillées sur les miennes et les remonta jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se soulevait à une allure imperceptiblement plus rapide et profonde. Je pinçais cette fois son oreille avec mes dents tout en passant les doigts de ma main gauche sur le milieu de son soutien-gorge. Je sentais déjà les motifs à dentelles du sous vêtement, ce qui me rendait dingue.

Ma main droite quant à elle vint se glisser subtilement sur sa cuisse. Je jouais avec le feu, caressant ma main encore humide d'eau vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

 **« Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous voir. Parvint à prononcer Regina.**

 **_ Tu veux vraiment me donner encore plus chaud ? Parce que ce n'est pas en me disant ce genre de chose que tu »**

Regina se retourna instantanément face à moi, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle empoigna ma chemise et approcha mon visage du sien. Nos corps étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Nos visages n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Mes propres mains étaient sur ses hanches.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et rapide. Son regard était noir d'excitation et il était tout droit dirigé vers mes lèvres. Dans un réflexe, je passai ma langue sur ma bouche. Regina resserra sa prise, ne quittant pas mes lèvres du regard.

 **« Regina… Soufflais-je en l'implorant presque. »**

J'étais désespérée. Il fallait qu'elle m'embrasse. Immédiatement. Et il fallait que nous ôtions nos vêtements le plus vite possible avant que j'implose. Je ne pouvais plus lui résister. Ces derniers jours avaient déjà été une torture. Admirer ses courbes, entendre sa voix, la sentir… Son manque me tiraillait et je devais le combler. Elle en avait envie elle aussi, j'en étais certaine.

Il me semblait même que je serais capable de la supplier de lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

Je n'avais encore jamais ressentie cela aussi intensément, et encore moins pour une femme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Regina Mills n'était pas n'importe qui. Et elle me hantait. Terriblement.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Vieux démons

_**A cause d'un bug du site que vous avez peut-être remarqué, les reviews ne s'affichent plus ! J'avais désactivé les alertes par mail, donc ça fait depuis le chapitre 29 que je ne peux pas les lire ! C'est très frustrant, j'ai du en rater une dizaine voir plus ! J'espère que le site pourra bientôt les afficher car j'adore connaître votre avis. En attendant, j'ai réactivé les alertes par mail donc, je devrais pouvoir les lire grâce à ça. Sinon, n'hésitez pas en attendant à m'envoyer des PM :) ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32**_

 _ **Vieux démons (POV Regina)**_

Mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du celui d'Emma. J'empoignais encore fermement sa chemise. L'atmosphère était devenue étrangement électrique et intense.

J'en avais envie, elle en avait envie, tout était simple et pourtant…

Oui, pourtant, tout était très compliqué. Emma était… une femme. C'était stupide de penser à ça maintenant, vraiment.

Après tout, j'avais déjà éprouvé un profond désir pour une femme auparavant. Le visage de Maléfique lorsque nous nous étions rencontré dans ma jeunesse me le faisait doucement rappeler… Mais je n'avais jamais été plus loin.

Et Emma n'était pas « n'importe quelle femme ». Elle était la fille de Snow, elle était la mère d'Henry, elle était… la sauveuse.

Je pris le temps de l'observer juste quelques secondes. Son regard était noir de désir et de passion. Tout à coup, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un flash de Robin et moi surgit dans un esprit.

Un flash qui me fit lâcher prise sur Emma. Je la poussais doucement en reculant, apeurée soudainement par ce souvenir douloureux.

Car j'avais peur. Et j'étais honteuse d'éprouver encore cette peur, cette crainte lorsqu'une personne pose ce genre de regard sur moi. J'avais envie de m'effondrer.

Rien n'était simple en réalité.

Je m'accrochai imperceptiblement à l'évier derrière moi tout en fuyant son regard.

 **« Nous ferions mieux de finir. Dis-je soudainement en me tournant dos à elle et en entamant de nouveau le lavage des casseroles. »**

Ce n'était pas juste pour Emma, je le savais bien. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à aller au-delà de notre jeu. Je m'érigeais une sorte de barrière invisible que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à franchir.

Sans un mot de plus, Emma se posta à ma gauche et se mit à essuyer la vaisselle. Je sentais son regard rempli d'interrogations, de tristesse, de compassion à mon égard.

Impatiente, je bâclai le rinçage.

 **« Je suis désolée. Soufflais-je. »**

Il fallait que je prenne l'air. C'est alors que je partis de la pièce plutôt précipitamment pour me diriger vers les toilettes. Adossée au lavabo, je pris mon visage entre les mains puis eu la force de me regarder dans le miroir.

Je ne me supportais plus.

Une personne entra dans les toilettes et j'entendis le loquet du verrou. Je me tournai et vit Emma. Son regard était terriblement soucieux. Elle fit un pas vers moi tandis que, presque sans le vouloir, je fis un pas en arrière.

Je ne voulais soudainement plus qu'on me touche.

 **« Regina. Je… peux faire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle tristement. »**

Je soufflais lourdement. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je m'en remettrais un jour… Et cette pensée que mon corps cesse à tout jamais de m'appartenir vraiment me provoqua une montée d'angoisse. Imperceptiblement, je tremblais… Et je fermais les poings pour ne pas montrer cette nouvelle marque de faiblesse.

Je m'adossai contre le lavabo, les bras croisés autour de moi. Doucement, Emma prit place à mes côtés.

 **« Nous pourrions en parler… Ou pas. C'est comme tu veux. Me souffla-t-elle, toujours plus soucieuse, en haussant les épaules. »**

Je tournais mon regard vers elle tandis qu'elle regardait le sol. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Emma était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter et c'était étrange de me dire ça après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

Je réorientai mon regard vers le mur en face de moi, tentant d'occulter le fait que j'étais prête à dévoiler mes plus sombres pensées face à ce qui devrait être ma pire ennemie.

 **« J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus totalement. »**

Cet état de fait dit à haute voix lui donnait encore plus de pouvoir. Honteuse, je fermais les yeux.

 **« Parfois, j'ai des flashes et… Et j'ai ce genre de pensées étranges où j'espère me réveiller et ne plus être une femme. Et c'est étrange de me dire que j'ai perdu ça. Cette… envie et fierté d'être ce que je suis. »**

Je trouvais la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder enfin Emma. Et elle m'observait, l'air triste.

 **« Vous savez Miss Swan, j'ai toujours cette part d'ombre en moi qui ne partira jamais. Et parfois, depuis… depuis cet incident avec Robin, j'ai envie de… »**

Je soufflais en fermant les yeux et en les réorientant devant moi, incapable de finir ma phrase.

 **« De quoi avez-vous envie Regina ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement. »**

Je la regardai de nouveau tout en rassemblant mes dernières forces pour me dévoiler.

 **« J'ai envie de péter les plombs. J'aimerai… prendre quelqu'un au hasard, lui faire l'amour puis le rejeter violemment. Et le refaire encore et encore. J'aimerai faire ce genre de chose pour avoir de nouveau le contrôle de la situation et de mon corps. Et pour qu'il souffre, comme j'ai souffert. Je veux de nouveau être maitresse de la situation. Je veux de nouveau… diriger. Et j'en ai assez de dramatiser le sexe. Répondis-je en colère. »**

J'avais honte oui. Honte de ne pas parvenir à trouver un autre moyen pour reprendre le contrôle. J'aimerai… faire souffrir, pour indirectement, reporter cette souffrance sur moi-même, comme une sorte de vengeance étrange. J'avais déjà éprouvé ce genre de sentiment, à la mort de Daniel et avait tant espérer ne jamais l'éprouver de nouveau un jour.

 **« Je suis horrible de penser de cette façon. Soufflais-je en baissant le regard.**

 **_ C'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas horrible Regina. Me répondit Emma en se risquant à poser sa main sur mon bras. »**

Je regardais Emma et cette fois, ne trouvait plus la force de baisser mon regard face à elle.

 **« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Regina. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle. Et je ne veux pas vous me lâchiez maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas condamné à mort vous entendez ? Tout cela n'est pas définitif. Vous allez y arriver, avec mon aide : je vous le promets. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez : votre corps vous appartient et il n'appartiendra jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, ce que vous avez vécu n'est même pas du sexe Regina. C'est de la violence, c'est tout.**

 **_ Emma. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Lâchais-je sans pouvoir le contrôler.**

 **_ Vous me sous estimez Madame le Maire. Me répondit-elle fièrement. »**

Sa réponse me fit sourire. En un élan presque d'héroïsme, Emma se plaça face à moi et m'entoura en une étreinte réconfortante. C'est ainsi que je soupirais et lui rendit en entourant son corps de mes bras, me rendant compte que j'en avais besoin.

Oui. J'en avais vraiment eu besoin et je ne le réalisais que maintenant. J'avais besoin d'Emma, de son réconfort, de sa force, de son soutien.

 **« Si vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi comme ça. Dit Emma toujours contre moi.**

 **_ Ça fait plusieurs années que je tente mais que voulez-vous, vous êtes une vraie sangsue Miss Swan. »**

Emma et moi sourions presque bêtement l'une contre l'autre.

Je me détachai lentement d'elle. Et je ressentais presque déjà son manque contre moi. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer.

 **« Pourquoi avez-vous fermé la porte à clef ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y en a marre qu'on soit sans arrêt interrompu ? »**

Je rie doucement tandis qu'elle me sourit franchement. Elle se risqua à apposer ses lèvres rapidement contre ma joue et partit sans que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit.


	33. Chapitre 33 - Pulsion (Rated M)

_**Attention : Chapitre Rated M ! Langage absolument léger et subtil, je vous rassure**_

 _ **Chapitre 33**_

 _ **Pulsion (POV Emma)**_

La fête d'anniversaire battait son plein. Henry était heureux, mes parents ravis et tous les invités étaient très souriants.

Belle m'accosta, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« C'est une fête réussie Emma ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.**

 **_ Merci. Souriais-je.**

 **_ Et le gâteau au chocolat est sublime. C'est Regina qui l'a fait n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Oui. Affirmais-je. »**

J'orientais ainsi mon regard vers Regina qui discutait avec Archie non loin de là. Elle souriait. Elle était ravissante. Elle était partie se changer, privilégiant une robe moulante de couleur grise épousant parfaitement ses formes. Son rouge à lèvre rouge la rendait irrésistible.

Elle était tout simplement superbe.

Regina releva son regard. Il croisa le mien. Il me semblait presque que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle m'adressait un sourire timide en reprenant sa conversation avec Archie.

 **« Emma ? Me rappela Belle.**

 **_ Oui. Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Répondis-je en souriant timidement. »**

Belle se retourna et vit l'objet accaparant mon attention. Puis, elle se remise en face de moi, arborant un sourire un peu trop espiègle à mon goût.

 **« Oh oui, tu étais même bien ailleurs. Juste à côté de notre chère Madame le Maire.**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. »**

Le sourire de Belle s'agrandit et ne laissait présager rien de bon.

 **« Vous vous êtes rapprochés, Regina et toi, je me trompe ? Me demanda-t-elle innocemment.**

 **_ Nous sommes devenue… Amie. Conclus-je, satisfaite.**

 **_ Bizarre. Je ne regarde jamais mes amies de cette façon moi. Me balança Belle en haussant les épaules et en partant. »**

Je soufflais en haussant les sourcils. Regina me vit faire et laissant échapper un petit ricanement amusée. Je m'approchais d'elle avec un faux regard noir.

 **« C'est moche de se moquer Madame Mills. Lui dis-je en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Je ne me moque pas Miss Swan. »**

Nous nous retournions toutes les deux vers l'ensemble des invités qui commençaient à partir. Henry montrait ses cadeaux à ses camarades. Il semblait ravi.

 **« Je crois que nous avons fait un heureux. S'exclama Regina, souriante.**

 **_ Il n'est pas le seul. Soufflais-je en la regardant. »**

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mes mains étaient moites. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi.

 **« Vous êtes… ravissante ce soir. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de laisser échapper. »**

J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. J'étais vraiment folle de laisser échapper ce genre de phrase. A l'avenir, il faudrait que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

 **« Merci Emma. Vous aussi. Chuchota-t-elle en partant. »**

Surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de décoller mon regard du corps de Regina se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Déterminée, je me mise à la suivre. Lorsque je franchis à mon tour la porte, elle se ferma. Je me retournai, mais n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Regina s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, son souffle et le mien s'étaient accélérés. Nous étions encore une fois dans une situation fort compromettante… Et délectable je dirais.

 **« Emma. Merci d'être là pour moi. Me souffla-t-elle, le regard rivé sur ma bouche. »**

J'empoignai sa nuque et lui offrit un baiser passionnée. Je n'avais plus de barrière, plus de honte à répondre à mes désirs. Regina répondit avidement à mon baiser. Nos langues se contorsionnaient tandis que je la fis reculer jusqu'à l'évier. Lorsqu'elle buta contre le meuble, elle sursauta quelque peu.

Le manque d'oxygène nous fit nous séparer quelques secondes.

 **« Regina, nous ne sommes pas obligé de. »**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. La brune prit s'assaut mes lèvres, pinçant ma lèvre inférieur avec ses dents. J'empoignais ses fesses et la fit s'asseoir sur l'évier, face à moi. Ses doigts passaient sur ma chemise, effleurant les boutons. Je gémissais, lui intimant de continuer.

Ainsi, Regina se mit à déboutonner lentement mon haut.

Trop lentement à mon goût. Je la pressais, l'accompagnant pour ôter le vêtement, puis m'attaqua au sien. Ne quittant pas mes lèvres, Regina caressait délicatement mon soutien-gorge, puis passa sur mon ventre. Son toucher me donnait des frissons et des soubresauts.

Impatiente, j'agrippais sa jupe et la remonta le plus haut possible, glissant durement mes doigts sur ses cuisses. A ce geste, Regina gémit plus fortement encore.

 **« Chut… Lui intimais-je en passant mes lèvres sur son cou, qu'elle m'offrit avec délectation.**

 **_ Emma… Soufflait Regina. »**

Elle se pencha plus en avant, entourant ma taille à l'aide de ses longues jambes. Cette fois, je dezippa sa jupe sur le côté et la remonta sans problème, laissant entrevoir ses dessous noirs transparents. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pincer la bouche face à cette vision. Celle d'une Regina passionnée, s'offrant sans retenue. Timidement, je passais ma main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant peu à peu vers son entrejambe.

Regina s'approcha plus encore de moi, passant ses mains dans ma chevelure, puis sur ma nuque pour finir sur ma poitrine.

 **« Emma, s'il te plait. Souffla-t-elle en s'agrippant à moi. »**

Mes sens ne répondaient plus, mon esprit non plus. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Ainsi, je pris le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents et me mis à glisser mes doigts contre son entrejambe, commençant un lent et doux va et viens.

La respiration de Regina était plus rapide. Je sentis son dessous s'humidifier.

Ainsi, je passai ma main sous son vêtement, contre sa peau nu et m'introduit en elle. A ce geste, Regina s'accrocha terriblement à ma chevelure. A l'aide de son bassin, elle accompagnait le mouvement que je lui imposais. Elle se retenait de gémir, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit un mouvement plus appuyé contre ma main. Je sentais ses parois se contracter, son entrejambe s'humidifier plus encore. Je changeais le rythme, rendant mon emprise plus appuyée et puissante.

D'un geste brusque, je capturais ses lèvres, étouffant de justesse un gémissement de jouissance qu'elle n'aurait pas pu parvenir à retenir. Je me figeais en elle, laissant son plaisir se consumer jusqu'à son paroxysme. Lentement, elle se détacha quelque peu de moi. Sa respiration reprit une allure normale. Elle saisit ma main qui se trouvait encore en elle en se pinçant la bouche.

Soudain, un bruit nous sorti de notre bulle. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Surprises au plus haut point, j'en avais oublié l'endroit où nous étions. Regina descendis tout à coup du meuble sur lequel elle était assise. Je reboutonnai mon chemisier à la hâte tandis que Regina remise sa jupe correctement et se recoiffa à l'aide de ses mains.

 **« Va ouvrir, nous nous reverrons plus tard. »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Regina s'évanouit dans un amas de fumée violette, m'arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec… ma mère. Je dus de toutes mes forces réprimer un soupir de lassitude.

 **« Emma, tout va bien ? Me demanda Snow, soucieuse en entrant dans la pièce.**

 **_ Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Lui répondis-je un peu trop durement.**

 **_ Tu as les joues toutes rouges. »**

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et apposa sa main sur mon front.

 **« Et tu es brulante ! Tu as peut-être de la fièvre ! Tu devrais rentrer. S'inquiéta-t-elle.**

 **_ Mais non voyons, il fait juste désespérément chaud. Et la soirée est presque finie. Je te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »**

C'est ainsi que je plantai Snow, me hâtant à aller dans la salle de réception. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête.

Regina. Regina et moi nous avions… J'avais… Je l'avais…

Seigneur.


	34. Chapitre 34 - Service rendu

_**Chapitre 34**_

 _ **Service rendu (POV Regina)**_

Emma. Emma et moi. Elle m'avait, enfin je l'avais, enfin nous avions… Nous avions…

Seigneur.

Je m'étais éclipsé dehors, derrière le Granny's, un endroit où personne ne pourrait me trouver. Et je tournais en rond, me tenant la tête entre les mains tout en me posant 1001 questions. La première étant : que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Je rageais en commençant à marcher. Peu m'importait le froid, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. J'arrivais à mon manoir rapidement, frigorifiée.

J'étais… En colère. J'étais terriblement en colère.

Il fallait que je casse des trucs, je ne savais pas trop quoi. Alors j'entrais dans ma cuisine. Je mis un coup de pied dans une chaise qui s'écroula au sol, entraînant avec elle le grille-pain. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui donner, à lui aussi, un coup de pied bien mérité, je claquais mes deux mains sur le plan de travail en soufflant lourdement.

Puis je regardai le grille-pain et souffla encore plus lourdement.

Je le saisis et grimaça en le voyant cabossé au possible. Je décidai de faire raisonner l'unique musique capable de me passer les nerfs en temps normal en fond sonore : Complexity de Boots Electric. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'écoutais ça d'ailleurs.

Agacée, je saisis un couteau et me mis à vouloir réparer cet engin de malheur. Cela m'aiderait peut-être à penser à autre chose qu'à Emma.

 **« Vous êtes vraiment une femme surprenante. »**

Ou pas. Je râlais sans décoller mon couteau du grille-pain. J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles. Emma s'était permis de rentrer sans s'annoncer. Je n'avais pas la force d'affronter son regard. Pas encore.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous pour commencer ? Grognais-je, tentant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la bête, sans succès.**

 **_ Je ne vous savais pas capable d'écouter ce genre de trucs ! S'exclamait-elle en s'approchant de moi, enthousiaste. »**

Je grognai, puis soufflai pour finalement, enfin, trouver le courage d'affronter son regard. Emma était là, plantée devant moi, les bras croisés, une mine étrangement espiègle et amusée plantée sur le visage.

Je ne supportais pas cette mine ravie alors que mon esprit à moi était si brouillé. Je grognai une énième fois en reprenant mon affaire avec le grille-pain, mon nouvel allié contre mes pensées envahissantes.

Manque de chance, Emma se saisit du couteau dans ma main brutalement puis le posa devant moi. Puis, elle fit de même avec l'objet de mon attention.

 **« Arrêtez avec ça, vous allez finir par vous faire mal. M'ordonna-t-elle.**

 **_ Vous savez que vous êtes très agaçante ?**

 **_ Ça fait partie de mon charme ! »**

Elle n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun problème avec nos derniers échanges plutôt… Plutôt quoi d'ailleurs ?

 _Ça avait été… torride. Et Emma, wow, elle était vraiment vraiment-_

Je me stoppais instantanément dans mes pensées qui déviaient toujours inévitablement vers elle. Je tentai d'arborer de nouveau mon masque de dureté, ma dernière arme pour échapper à toute discussion qui m'incommoderait.

 **« Vous ne voulez pas éteindre ce truc ? Tiqua Emma en cherchant la provenance de la musique retentissante.**

 **_ Ne touchez pas à ça. Lui ordonnais-je, agacée.**

 **_ Vous savez que ce mec a un super groupe et que-**

 **_ Miss Swan ! Vous êtes venu pour me faire un cours de musique ou quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que ce chanteur a pu faire ! M'agaçais-je en levant les mains et en levant les yeux au plafond.**

 **_ Bon. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Je me mis à la regarder durement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il se passe que les deux mères d'Henry viennent de se tripoter comme des bêtes dans les toilettes de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se passe qu'elle, la fille de Snow, venait clairement de me faire des préliminaires à moi, la méchante reine, ennemie de toujours de sa mère et par extension, d'elle. Il se passe que je venais d'éprouver du désir de nouveau et que… j'en étais terriblement déstabilisée. Parce que ce désir, c'était envers elle que je le ressentais. Envers une femme, et par-dessus tout : envers Emma Swan. Oui, elle me déstabilisait, oui je la désirais terriblement et cela me rendait folle de rage !

Et pourquoi restait-elle là sans arrêt, à se préoccuper de moi, de ce que je ressens, de ce que je vis ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de vivre les choses si sereinement alors que j'étais en train de me prendre la tête comme si je devais, je ne sais pas, acheter un appart ?

Je grognai sans lui répondre et voulu partir. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur cette chère tête blonde qui me suivait en silence.

Je me retournai brutalement.

 **« Quoi ?! L'interpellais-je.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

 **_ Vous êtes vraiment-**

 **_ Je vous avais prévenu : une vraie sangsue ! »**

Emma sourit fièrement de sa réplique tandis que je roulai des yeux. Je finis par pénétrer dans le salon afin d'éteindre la musique. Je me retournai une énième fois vers une Emma cette fois soucieuse.

Le silence.

C'était pesant.

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire une affaire d'Etat. Conclut-elle. »**

Je plissais les yeux, tentant d'interpréter ses paroles. Bien sûr qu'il fallait en faire une affaire d'Etat ! Nous avions été… déraisonnables ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la force de la repousser, comme je le faisais habituellement ?!

 **« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et il faut avouer que c'était vraiment vraiment-**

 **_ Stop Miss Swan. Lui intimais-je en levant ma main.**

 **_ J'allais dire chaud. Ou sexy. Mais merci quand même. »**

Sans que je ne parvienne à le contrôler, je rougis de nouveau et… et je me mise à la désirer encore plus.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais bu, mais ce devrait être fort !

 **« Ecoutez Regina, nous sommes des adultes. Conclut Emma en s'avançant d'un pas vers moi.**

 **_ Où voulez-vous en venir ? Lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux.**

 **_ Et bien… Nous ne sommes pas des adolescentes. Nous pouvons très bien… »**

Emma s'approcha de nouveau de moi, étrangement séductrice et conquérante. Je tentais de rester de marbre.

 **« … nous faire plaisir de temps à autre, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en regardant mes lèvres.**

 **_ Mais nous ne pouvons pas voyons, ce n'est pas-**

 **_ Allons Regina. »**

Emma refit un dernier pas vers moi, rendant nos corps et nos visages étrangement proches. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et j'avais chaud.

 **« Je sais que vous avez aimé ça autant que moi. Me souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas la-**

 **_ Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à se… rendre service mutuellement ? Me demanda-t-elle en descendant son regard vers mon décolleté regard que je tentais d'ignorer.**

 **_ Et bien tout. Que penserait-**

 **_ Personne n'est obligé de le savoir.**

 **_ D'accord, mais nous sommes deux-**

 **_ Je n'y vois que des avantages. Continuait-elle de répondre en me coupant et en se mordant les lèvres d'envie.**

 **_ Emma, tu es la fille de-**

 **_ Stop. Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi maintenant que tu n'en a pas envie autant que moi et je pars.**

 **_ Emma. Lui dis-je presque en suppliant. »**

A l'entente de son prénom, la jolie tête blonde releva son regard rempli d'envie. Puis, elle entoura un de ses bras autour de ma taille, me ramenant à elle dans un élan de possessivité. Elle observait ma bouche avec avidité, puis mon cou, il passant sa main de libre.

 **« Ce n'est qu'un cordial échange de service Regina. Un simple, torride et délectable échange de service. »**

Emma finit par apposer ses lèvres brulantes contre mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise en lui offrant ma peau frissonnante.

 **« Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais signer aucun contrat. Me chuchota-t-elle en me mordillant le cou jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. »**

Je fermais les yeux. Ma respiration s'était considérablement accélérée. J'avais les mains gelées, la chaleur de mon corps préférant se loger dans un tout autre endroit.

 **« Tu as juste à me dire oui. Ou non. Me dit-elle au coin de l'oreille. »**

La proposition était alléchante. Elle était terriblement tentante, bien plus que de succomber aux ténèbres, bien plus que de lancer une malédiction, bien plus que de mentir ou détruire.

J'étais sur le point d'accepter le marché le plus fou de toute ma vie.

Oui c'était fou. C'était dingue, déraisonnable, irréaliste, inconscient, insensé. Cela ne pouvait nous mener qu'à un gros tas de problèmes.

Pourtant… Oui pourtant, je n'avais pas la force de refuser. En réalité, c'était irrecevable de ma part de dire non à une offre telle que la sienne… Et je ne pourrais jamais vivre encore d'avantage avant de gouter de nouveau à la peau et aux mains expertes d'Emma Swan.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je le devais pourtant, mon cerveau me le hurlait !

Mais j'étais faible, trop sensible à ses caresses, à ses baisers passionnées, à son regard brulant, à nos échanges torrides.

 **« Oui. Soufflais-je. »**


	35. Chapitre 35 - Affrontement imprévu

_**Je suis heureuse : ENFIN je peux lire vos reviews. Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Vous êtes merveilleux ! Merci pour tout ça !**_

 _ **Je tenais également à vous dire que j'ai pioché les « remarques » que vous lirez dans ce chapitre sur le net, précisément sur le tumblr « Lesbeton », un blog dénonçant le harcèlement de rue envers les femmes homosexuelles. Donc malheureusement, ces ignominies ont vraiment été prononcées un jour par de sombres crétins !**_

 _ **Alors, je vous le dis : vous allez bientôt avoir un nouvel ennemi dans l'univers de OUAT !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35**_

 _ **Affrontement imprévu (POV Emma)**_

Je m'effondrais, Regina à mes côtés, en sueur et essoufflée comme si nous avions couru le plus grand marathon de tous les temps.

Nous prenions toujours le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que cela durait. 3 semaines que nous cédions régulièrement à nos pulsions animales. Et chaque fois était incroyable, délectable et terriblement torride.

 **« C'était… Soufflais-je.**

 **_ Oui, je sais. »**

Je tournais mon visage vers elle. Je ne pouvais décoller ce sourire à la fois amusé et fier de mon visage tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, frissonnant presque.

 **« Décollez cette mine trop arrogante de votre visage Miss Swan. M'ordonna-t-elle.**

 **_ C'est faux, je n'ai pas une mine arrogante. M'offusquais-je.**

 **_ Si vous l'avez.**

 **_ En même temps, il y a de quoi. Je suis très douée, avoue-le. Lui répondis-je en me penchant plus vers elle.**

 **_ Quelle prétention ! Ricana-t-elle.**

 **_ Hé ! Arrête sinon je ne viendrais plus te rendre service ! Me vexais-je faussement.**

 **_ C'est faux. Ricana-t-elle en se levant, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps dénudé qu'elle recouvra trop rapidement de ses sous-vêtements.**

 **_ Tu ne me crois pas ? Lui demandais-je.**

 **_ Non, je ne te crois pas. Me dit-elle en un sourire espiègle.**

 **_ Et pourquoi ?**

 **_ Parce que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de mon corps. Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en enfilant sa jupe.**

 **_ Et c'est moi la prétentieuse ? Riais-je.**

 **_ Pas prétentieuse. Réaliste. Me corrigea-t-elle. »**

Regina se pencha lourdement sur le bord du lit, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

Bon Dieu elle avait raison.

Je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer.

Elle ria d'un éclat délectable avant de se redresser et d'enfiler sa chemise blanche.

 **« Où vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je, assise en tailleur sur le lit, les draps de soie recouvrant ma nudité.**

 **_ Nous avons un rendez-vous « professionnel » au Granny's dans…** Dit-elle en observant sa montre **. I minutes.** Corrigea-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures. **Tu devrais t'habiller sinon tu risques de me faire attendre et je devrais le déduire de ton salaire.**

 **_ C'est ridicule. Dis-je en m'effondrant sur le lit, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde en décoller.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?**

 **_ Nous pourrions faire ce fichu rendez-vous ici.**

 **_ Non. Je tiens à séparer le travail du… reste. Dit-elle en me scrutant avec désir. »**

Je soufflais et me leva, m'apprêtant rapidement.

 **« En plus, je suis sûre que les gens se doutent de quelque chose. Maugréais-je en peinant à enfiler mon jean serré.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda Regina, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.**

 **_ Ruby a vu nos jambes sous la table la dernière fois. Lui rappelais-je.**

 **_ Oh, nous ne faisions rien de mal.**

 **_ Tu matais mes seins ! M'exclamais-je.**

 **_ N'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Répondit-elle faussement outrée, sur le qui-vive. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre par un ricanement amusé tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard noir. Son hypocrisie à peine voilé avait le don de me faire de plus en plus rire. Regina était vraiment une femme incroyable.

 **« On fait comme d'habitude ? Me demanda-t-elle, s'apprêtant à partir.**

 **_ Yep. Lui répondis-je. »**

Regina et moi nous sourions une dernière fois presque affectueusement avant qu'elle ne se retourne et parte.

Nous avions décidé de toujours partir 5 minutes après le départ de de l'autre. Nous préservions à tout prix le secret de notre nouvel… arrangement. C'était mieux ainsi, pour moi, pour elle, et surtout, pour la santé mentale de mes parents et d'Henry.

Pourtant, j'avais été sérieuse et soupçonnait clairement que plusieurs personnes aient un doute. Ruby avait vu nos échanges régulièrement, mais n'avait rien dit. Seuls son regard et ses sous-entendus la trahissaient.

Et la connaissant, elle et ses commérages avaient déjà dû faire le tour des habitués du Granny's. Je grimaçais et faisait donc des efforts considérables pour être discrète… Mais parfois, les décolletés et attitudes de Regina avaient clairement raison de moi.

Après 10 minutes de marche, j'arrivai au Granny's.

Je vis Regina attablée au milieu du restaurant, penchée sur un dossier. Lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, elle avait toujours cette moue, ses sourcils froncés et ce regard très concentré.

Je souriais à cette vision, me rappelant tout à coup ses gémissements délectables qui flattaient tant mes tympans. Son parfum semblait encore me coller à la peau et j'adorais cette sensation.

C'est tout sourire que je me dirigeai vers la table et m'assise en face d'elle. Ruby vient rapidement vers nous, prenant la commande de nos deux cafés.

Lorsqu'elle partit, la clochette de la porte tinta. Le docteur Whale fit son entrée, s'apprêtant à s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes du bar. Il passa prêt de nous, lançant un regard et une mine affreuse à Regina.

 **« C'est dégoutant. Chuchota-t-il de sorte que nous ne l'entendions pas.**

 **_ Vous avez un problème Whale ? Lui demandais-je à voix haute, faisant se relever le regard de Ruby.**

 **_ Oui. Ça ne devrait pas exister et en plus, vous osez le montrer. Déclara-t-il en prenant place.**

 **_ Emma. Me mit en garde en chuchotant Regina, ce que je choisis d'ignorer.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que nous « osons montrer » ? M'agaçais-je en me levant.**

 **_ On peut savoir qui fait l'homme entre vous deux ? En fait. Non. Je ne préfère pas savoir. C'est déjà assez contre nature comme ça. Ricana-t-il en se redressant face à bar.**

 **_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Whale. Répondit Regina en reprenant son dossier. »**

Regina me lança un regard inquiet, m'intimant de ne pas agir. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce genre de remarques que je n'avais déjà que trop entendu durant mon adolescence. Ma bisexualité avait toujours été un problème chez certain. Et ces « certains », il fallait les remettre à leur place.

Je me levai et me dirigea vers lui. Puis, je claquai mes mains contre le comptoir, le faisant se retourner pour me faire face.

 **« Il me semble que vous êtes vraiment mal placé pour parler de choses contre nature** _ **Dr**_ _ **Frankenstein**_ **. Lui dis-je d'une voix grave et menaçante.**

 **_ Oui, mais moi au moins, j'assume. Et dire que vous avez un fils, c'est écœurant ! Est-ce que vos parents sont au courant au moins ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air dégouté.**

 **_ Au courant de quoi ? Tiquais-je.**

 **_ Que vous aimez… Me répondit-il en pointant du doigt Ruby, Regina et une autre femme que je ne connaissais pas dans la salle.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre que j'ai des tendances homosexuelles ? Vous en avez tellement peur que vous n'osez même pas le prononcer, sombre crétin. Lui répondis-je.**

 **_ Oh non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. En réalité, ce qui m'embête, c'est que notre ville soit dirigée par ce genre de personne. dit-il en désignant Regina. »**

Whale se leva et voulu partir. Seulement, il s'arrêta devant Regina une dernière fois, faisant définitivement monter ma rage.

 **« C'est à cause de femmes comme vous que le monde part en couille. Dit-il en la désignant.**

 **_ Whale, sort de là. Répondit Ruby gravement, elle aussi semblant très agacée par l'attitude ingrate du docteur. »**

Je me levai et m'avança dangereusement vers Whale qui semblait ignorer mon approche. Regina restait silencieuse, se contentant d'un regard noir. Elle ne se levait même pas pour l'affronter… Ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'avais déjà eu ce genre d'attitude passive par le passé. Mais c'était fini à présent.

 **« Vous polluez la ville ! Vous devriez foutre le camp avec vos mœurs dégueulasses ! Enfin, après réflexion, vous devriez plutôt venir dans mon lit. Je vous ferais revenir dans le droit- »**

Whale n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je le retournai et lui lança un des plus gros coups de poing que j'ai pu lancer jusqu'à présent.

Le coup partit si fort que Whale valsa au sol, le nez en sang. Ma main me faisait atrocement mal, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Regina se leva, le visage presque apeuré par ma rage soudaine. J'entendis mon prénom prononcé par elle, inquiète et m'intimant d'arrêter. Mais je l'ignorais.

Menaçante, j'avançais de nouveau vers Whale. Mes mains tremblaient tellement j'étais en colère.

 **« Vous m'avez pété le nez espèce de folle ! C'est une habitude chez vous ou quoi ?!**

 **_ Si vous continuez vos remarques, je risque de vous péter autre chose. La prochaine fois, vous avez intérêt à la fermer sinon, je vous jure que je vous tue c'est clair ? Criais-je à son encontre. »**

Le silence de Whale montra son approbation tandis qu'il tentait de diminuer l'écoulement sanguin sortant de son nez désespérément. En rage, je sortis du restaurant.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air.


	36. Chapitre 36 - Protection

_**Et oui, j'ai abordé de nouveau un sujet sensible : l'homophobie. Et je suis si dévastée de lire certaines reviews, quelques-unes me relayant avoir vécu la même chose. Ca me brise le cœur et je peux vous le dire : heureusement pour la personne s'étant permise ce genre de remarques que je n'ai pas été dans le coin. Car oui, dans la vraie vie, je vous avoue que je suis un genre de super héros des mots, prenant la défense d'un sombre inconnu quand j'entends des remarques désobligeantes. Je trouve d'ailleurs que les gens sont de plus en plus passifs les uns avec les autres. Enfin, c'est une opinion personnelle, mais nous devrions prendre davantage la défense des autres lorsque nous entendons des remarques désobligeantes, qu'elles soient misogyne, raciste, homophobe…**_

 _ **Courage à vous, assumez ce que vous êtes car vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. C'est les esprits trop étroits qui devraient se cacher d'être aussi con.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36**_

 _ **Protection (POV Regina)**_

 **« Emma ! Emma ! Criais-je à corps perdu à courant vers elle. »**

Elle était partie si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Quand elle était en colère, elle avait vraiment le don de marcher d'un pas athlétique ! Il était tel que j'avais peiné à la rattraper du haut de mes talons aiguilles.

J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur. Elle se stoppa lorsque je l'intimai assez brusquement de se tourner vers moi. Fort heureusement, nous étions dans une petite ruelle déserte.

 **« Emma. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète.**

 **_ Oh, tu ne vas quand même pas me le reprocher. Ce connard l'avait bien mérité.**

 **_ Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Mais j'aurais pu me défendre sans ton intervention. Lui répondis-je en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Je ne crois pas non !**

 **_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

 **_ Ce que j'en sais Regina, c'est que ces réflexions, je n'ai fait que les entendre quand j'étais jeune et je les ai ignorés comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire. Dans le bus, dans la rue, à l'école. Maintenant, j'en ai assez t'entends ? Assez ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant des années ! « Tu es le diable », « vas te pendre », « espèce de sale lesbienne », « tu devrais te faire violer pour aimer ça », « anormale ». Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te dire ça à toi. Tu ne le mérites pas ok ?**

 **_ Personne ne le mérite Emma. Lui dis-je d'un ton plus doux.**

 **_ Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Ca ne s'arrêtera pas Regina. Tout ça, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! On ferait mieux d'arrêter. Tiqua-t-elle en voulant se tourner pour me fuir. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Vivement une fois encore, je lui empoignai le bras, la faisant se retourner une seconde fois et fit un pas vers elle.

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Emma. Lui chuchotais-je presque blessée.**

 **_ Regina. Je refuse qu'on te traite comme ça. Les gens seront toujours trop cons pour comprendre. Ils seront toujours trop intolérants. Whale est au courant, Ruby aussi, qui d'autre peut-être ? Et si ça venait aux oreilles d'Henry mmh ? Me dit-elle plus calmement.**

 **_ Mais. Mais Emma. Enfin, je ne peux pas. C'est. Balbutiais-je. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de bégayer bêtement. J'étais… déstabilisée. Désorientée. Perdue. Toute cette histoire était censée être un jeu de plus, un amusement alors… pourquoi sentais-je le ciel me tomber sur la tête ?

Je devrais n'en avoir rien à faire, tout comme Graham, tout comme les autres amants que j'ai pu avoir. Oui, mais Emma n'était pas n'importe quelle amante. C'était juste… Emma.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave Regina. Nous survivrons. Après tout, nous nous sommes bien amusées. Me dit-elle d'un regard désolé.**

 **_ Alors c'est ça. On s'est juste « bien amusé ». Répondis-je, amère. »**

Je la lâchais, cette fois véritablement blessée. J'avais été si bête, si naïve, si imprudente. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu. Cette « relation » n'était qu'un échange de bons procédés, rien d'autres. Et j'avais été d'accord avec ça. Et je l'avais cru. Enfin, j'avais préféré le croire et vivre ainsi. Ça avait été plus facile… Mais je n'imaginais pas que ça finirait si brutalement.

 **« Oui. Regina... Ça ne va pas ?**

 **_ Si, tout va bien. Mentis-je en me redressant. »**

Emma sourcilla d'une moue interrogative.

 **« Regina. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi au juste ? Me demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Rien du tout. M'énervais-je, prête à partir. »**

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui m'empoigna le bras en me regardant profondément. Elle scrutait mes yeux, et il me semblait à cet instant qu'elle pouvait sonder mon âme et y déceler la moindre pensée.

 **« C'est faux. Répondit-elle, d'un ton apeuré. »**

Je l'observais scrupuleusement. Elle avait peur. Je le savais bien. Oui, elle avait peur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Devrais-je en être vraiment surprise ? Emma est comme ça depuis toujours, elle a toujours eu une relation étrange avec les gens qui tiennent à elle ou auxquelles elle tient. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout… C'était en partie de ma faute. Moi et cette fichue malédiction. J'en avais payé le prix, plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

De toute façon, Emma et moi, c'était stupide et irréaliste. Alors, à quoi bon s'attarder là-dessus ? Autant arracher le sparadrap d'un coup sec au lieu de s'attarder sur des paroles futiles.

 **« Ce que tu peux être sotte parfois. Lui dis-je en me détachant de son emprise et en tentant de rebrousser chemin.**

 **_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile en se postant devant moi.**

 **_ Stop Emma. Ne sois pas stupide. Comme tu l'as dit, nous nous sommes bien amusées. Maintenant, il est temps d'arrêter. »**

J'évitais son regard et partit. Cette fois, elle me laissa faire, presque à mon soulagement. Lorsque je fus loin d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner vers une ruelle plus étroite et de m'adosser à un mur. Et je me mis à déverser un flot de larmes, traduisant ma colère, ma frustration, ma tristesse.

Cette fois, nous ne pouvions plus faire le chemin inverse. Et il fallait vraiment que je m'y fasse : Emma et moi en avions fini.

J'avais… clairement entretenu des sentiments à son égard qui semblaient ne pas être réciproques. Je m'en voulais oui, je m'en voulais terriblement pour ça. J'avais été faible, ignare. Il fallait toujours que je gâche tout.

Je séchais vite mes larmes et repartit comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais été heureuse qu'elle ne me retienne pas d'avantage… Mais au final, je me surprenais à penser que j'aurais surement préféré qu'elle fasse le contraire et que nous oubliions tout ça.

C'était utopique, voir même stupide, car de toute façon, il était impensable pour moi, pour nous à présent, je retrouver cette complicité et cette affinité que nous avions entretenu durant ces trois semaines. Ces trois courtes semaines que j'espérais oublier très vite.

Ce sera difficile, c'est sûr. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû dire non dès le départ. J'aurais dû refuser tout ça car il se produisait exactement ce que j'avais prédit : un tas de problèmes. Et je commençais à penser que ça n'en valait pas le coup puisque, comme je m'en étais persuadé mainte et mainte fois : Emma ne m'aimait pas. Et elle ne m'aimerait jamais.

Je n'étais qu'une source d'amusement pour elle et… visiblement, cet état de fait ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Il ne me plaisait même pas à moi-même.

Il fallait que je tourne la page.


	37. Chapitre 37 - Alcool et confessions

_**Chapitre 37**_

 _ **Alcool et confessions (POV Emma)**_

J'avais tourné en rond dans mon appartement pendant des heures avant de me décider à sortir. Le seul endroit que je trouvai propice à l'évasion était le Rabbit Hole.

A peine avais-je commandé mon premier verre que mes pensées m'envahirent de nouveau.

Regina. J'étais sûre oui, certaine qu'elle m'aimait. Mon Dieu, Regina Mills m'aimait !

Je m'accoudai au bar en tenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais enfin réussi à refouler tous mes sentiments au plus profond de moi et elle me balançait ce genre de bombe ! Enfin. Elle n'avait rien dit d'explicite… Mais je n'étais pas stupide !

Je voulus prendre mon verre de la main droite, mais une douleur vive me parcouru les phalanges. C'est donc avec la main gauche que je pris mon verre et que je l'avalais d'un coup, m'empressant d'en commander un autre.

 **« Tout va comme tu veux ? »**

Ruby s'était installée à mes côtés. Elle portait un haut très moulant, laissant entrevoir son nombril ainsi qu'une mini-jupe. Ses longs cheveux noirs et rouges tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

J'éprouvais comme une envie soudaine d'oublier Regina, oublier mes questions, oublier ma tourmente. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider à cela après tout…

Je secouais la tête, trouvant tout à coup cette idée ridicule. Personne ne pourrait être à la hauteur désormais.

 **« Tout va très bien. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre sèchement.**

 **_ Whale est vraiment un imbécile. Souffla Ruby d'un air désolé.**

 **_ C'est rien de le dire. Soufflais-je à mon tour.**

 **_ Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça qui te tourmente, j'ai tort ? »**

Malgré son allure provoquante, son attitude séductrice, ses commérages intempestifs, je ne pouvais nier que Ruby était fine psychologue.Elle savait écouter.

J'avalais de nouveau mon second verre, commençant enfin à sentir les effets de l'alcool sur mon cerveau.

 **« De toute façon, je suppose que tu es déjà au courant. Lui répondis-je toujours aussi amèrement.**

 **_ Au courant de quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Pour Regina et moi. Que nous couchons ensemble. »**

Je vis le regard de Ruby s'arrondir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un poisson. Cette vision aurait pu me faire rire si elle ne m'avait pas inquiété… J'avais peut-être fait une bourde.

 **« Tu… Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte et aigue, se faisant se retourner quelques personnes.**

 **_ Chut ! Tout le monde va t'entendre. Lui chuchotais-je. »**

Ruby regarda autour d'elle tandis que les clients continuaient de discuter entre eux en un brouhaha incessant, ne leur accordant plus d'importance.

 **« Tu, Regina et toi, enfin, vous. Bégayait-elle.**

 **_ Je croyais que tu le savais ! M'exclamais-je apeurée.**

 **_ Mais pas du tout voyons, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser un truc pareil ?! Me répondit-elle, choquée. »**

Je grimaçais, lui offrant un visage gêné. Elle se redressa face au bar, le regard perdu dans le vide tandis que je bus mon troisième verre. Ma tête commençait déjà à tourner dans tous les sens.

 **« Je comprends mieux la réaction de Whale maintenant.** Souffla-t-elle. **Mais… Comment ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ C'est arrivé… Comme ça. Enfin c'est compliqué. Nous avions convenu que ça ne soit que physique… mais cet après-midi, après l'altercation avec Whale, nous avons décidé d'arrêter. Lui dis-je, le regard rivé sur le rond de mon verre.**

 **_ Oh et bien, c'est dommage que ce genre d'esprit étriqué t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie Emma. Mais si ce n'était que physique, cela ne devrait pas t'affecter. Conclut-elle en regardant elle aussi, son verre. »**

Je restais silencieuse tandis que le barman me resservit une dose d'alcool. Ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable, mais cela semblait faire du bien à mon cerveau. J'avais tendance à… me déconnecter de la réalité, à prendre du recul grâce à cela. Et j'en avais terriblement besoin.

Face à mon silence, Ruby me regarda, puis arrondit son regard de nouveau.

 **« Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas que physique c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Non. Enfin oui. Enfin, je n'en sais rien ! Lui répondis-je en effondrant ma tête entre mes bras, sur le bar.**

 **_ Emma. Explique-toi car je n'y comprends rien. Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »**

J'eus le courage de relever ma tête déjà trop lourde vers elle. Les mots commençaient à sortir de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un des effets indésirables de ma forte consommation de liquide.

 **« Il se pourrait –et je dis bien il se pourrait- que Regina… Commençais-je à prononcer en prenant mon souffle.**

 **_ Que Regina quoi ? Chuchota Ruby avec appréhension.**

 **_ Il se pourrait qu'elle… éprouve des… sentiments à mon égard. Lui dis-je hésitante.**

 **_ Quoi ? Cria-t-elle cette fois. »**

Cette fois, c'est tout un groupe de clients qui se tourna vers nous, interloqué par notre conversation bruyante.

Je me mis à taper Ruby sur le bras, lui intimant d'être plus discrète.

 **« Ruby, non mais tu vas te taire ! Lui chuchotais-je tandis que les regards se firent plus insistants pour finalement, se détourner de nouveau de nous.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre.** Souffla-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. **Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **_ A vrai dire, je n'ai rien dit. Enfin. Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment avoué mot pour mot qu'elle m'aimait.**

 **_ Alors comment sais-tu que…**

 **_ Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. »**

Je la regardais une dernière fois avant de m'effondrer, le front contre le bois du bar, mon quatrième verre vide à côté de mon visage.

 **« Ruby, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix désespérée.**

 **_ Eh bien, je n'en sais rien… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens toi ? Me demanda-t-elle. »**

Je tournais mon regard interrogateur vers elle sans décoller mon visage de la surface du bois.

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieuse pour me poser ce genre de questions. Lui dis-je.**

 **_ Il me semble que ça a de l'importance non ? Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Me répéta-t-elle.**

 **_ Je ne l'aime pas. Mentis-je en évitant son regard. »**

Ruby souffla. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait décelé mon mensonge… Enfin je n'en savais rien en fait. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Moi qui avais cru bêtement qu'elle avait déjà tout deviné du petit manège qui se déroulait entre Regina et moi, nous avions finalement été plus discrètes que prévu. Cela ébranlait toutes mes croyances. Je ne connaissais peut-être pas si bien les autres après tout.

 **« Emma. Ecoute. Je sais que tout cela te fait peur. Commença à dire Ruby.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas peur. Rétorquais-je en relevant ma tête trop précipitamment, le paysage tournoyant tellement que je dû fermer les yeux quelques secondes.**

 **_ Quoique tu dises Emma, ce genre de choses t'as toujours fait peur, je le sais. Chaque fois que tu as découvert qu'une personne t'aimait, tu as toujours eu cette attitude.**

 **_ Quelle attitude ? Commençais-je à me vexer en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Celle de quelqu'un qui fuit.**

 **_ C'est faux. Lui dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon verre.**

 **_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, à te morfondre dans l'alcool, si tu t'en fiche tant que ça ? Me demanda-t-elle. »**

Je la regardais, interdite. Puis, je rejetai mon verre en fixant mon point invisible sur le bois. Ruby avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.

 **« Alors au fond, quel est le véritable problème ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Le véritable problème ? Non mais tu ne vois décidément rien Ruby ? Je suis loin, très loin d'être une personne qu'il faut aimer. Je suis même tout le contraire ! Les gens devraient me… fuir comme la peste, et en particulier Regina voyons !**

 **_ Et pourquoi ?**

 **_ Mais parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi ! Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, qui assume, qui la porte. Et j'en suis incapable ! J'arrive à peine à m'assumer moi-même, c'est un miracle qu'Henry soit encore en vie durant mes tours de garde ! M'exclamais-je.**

 **_ Tu exagère Emma.**

 **_ Non, c'est vrai. Regina mérite mieux. Et il lui faut un homme, pas une femme et encore moins… moi.**

 **_ Nous ne choisissons pas la personne que l'on aime Emma. L'amour parfois, ça nous tombe dessus comme ça… et tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui. Les sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec le sexe ou le mérite. Me souffla-t-elle. »**

Je me mis à l'observer longuement. Puis, j'orientais mon regard devant moi, hypnotisée soudainement par l'étiquette d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Ruby avait raison, je le savais.

Regina n'avait pas choisi de m'aimer, elle ne l'avait pas commandé et cela devait la perturber autant que moi… voir pire au vue de mon attitude. J'avais été terriblement maladroite… mais je savais aussi que j'avais agi par peur.

J'avais eu peur qu'elle m'aime car… car je l'aime moi aussi. Dieu que je pouvais être débile par moment…

J'avais envie de pleurer, de m'effondrer, de me cacher au fin fond des abîmes de la terre et de ne jamais en revenir. J'avais peur oui, peur qu'elle subisse le genre de regards et de remarques que moi-même j'avais subi.

J'avais peur de la décevoir.

J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

J'avais peur qu'elle… se trompe. Au fond, j'avais peur de m'investir et qu'elle me rejette… De la même manière que je l'avais rejeté.

J'aimais Regina. Je l'aimais si fort. J'aimais sa fragilité, sa force. J'aimais quand elle souriait autant que quand elle s'agaçait. J'aimais son parfum, j'aimais son cœur, la façon qu'elle avait de marcher, d'être élégante en toute circonstance. J'aimais son air faussement hautain, son masque et j'aimais surtout quand elle l'ôtait. J'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de se pincer les lèvres lorsqu'elle était concentrée, celle de retirer sa jupe d'un mouvement du bassin si sensuel, celle de se recoiffer rapidement. J'aimais quand elle souriait, quand elle avait honte ou quand elle se mettait en colère.

Je tournais la tête et vit que Ruby était partie.

Puis, je me redressais.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je réfléchissais. Je payai les cinq verres que j'avais consommé trop rapidement et sortit du Rabbit Hole, titubant quelque peu. Mes pieds marchaient seuls, de la façon d'un automate.

Regina…

Je l'avais fait souffrir. J'avais pensé que la faire souffrir ainsi, d'un coup d'un seul, lui éviterait d'autres souffrances plus tard. Des souffrances plus longues, plus pénibles.

Après mure réflexion, ce réflexe d'autoprotection que j'avais mis en place était stupide et égoïste.

Sans m'en rendre véritablement compte, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Ce bois blanc… Regina en nuisette… Peut-être mangeait-elle encore du chocolat. J'adorais la voir manger du chocolat. J'avais envie de la voir grignoter en pleine nuit comme elle le faisait lorsque je m'étais installée chez elle. Je souriais bêtement, ne parvenant pas à contrôler le fil de mes souvenirs qui était devenu étrangement agréable, teinté de gémissements, de gourmandises et de sous-vêtements sexy.

Ah, Regina…

Mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je toquai d'un coup d'un seul de ma main droite. Ce reflexe m'arracha un juron.

 **« Putain de connard de Whale, ça fait un mal de chien ! M'exclamais-je, en colère contre moi-même et ma main droite. »**


	38. Chapitre 38 - Ivresse

_**Chapitre 38**_

 _ **Ivresse (POV Regina)**_

J'étais dans le salon, emmitouflée dans mon plaid. Depuis cet échange avec Emma, je m'étais renfermée ici, cherchant des réponses à mes interrogations.

J'en été arrivé à la conclusion que j'aimais Emma Swan. Je l'aimais vraiment, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre.

J'aimais sa façon de me protéger, j'aimais sa douceur, sa voix, sa présence, sa façon de me toucher, de me regarder. J'aimais quand elle me taquinait, quand elle se mettait en colère contre son smartphone lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir le niveau d'un de ses fichus jeux. J'aimais sa façon stupide d'enfiler son jean avec un manque d'élégance notoire.

J'aimais penser qu'elle était prête à tout pour que je sois en sécurité et en bonne santé.

J'aimais… ses attentions, la façon qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir jouer, toujours vouloir ériger un règlement stupide.

J'aimais son impertinence, son imprévisibilité, son répondant, la façon qu'elle avait de se battre. J'aimais même quand elle se mettait en colère !

Je me pris le visage entre les mains.

J'étais mal barrée, vraiment. Je portai ma tasse de chocolat chaud aux lèvres, espérant que le goût sucré apaise ma peine.

Soudain, un son lourd me sortit de mes pensées.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Putain de connard de Whale, ça fait un mal de chien ! Entendis-je d'une voix étouffée à travers la porte. »**

J'ouvris soudain la porte d'entrée, choquée par la présence de la blonde qui tenait sa main douloureusement.

 **« Emma ?**

 **_ Oh Regina, salut !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Tu es toujours aussi superbe.** Souffla-t-elle, presque déçue. **J'aimerais que tu le sois moins, ça m'éviterait d'avoir tant de mal à te résister. Finit-elle par me dire, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Miss Swan. Est-ce que vous êtes ivre ? M'exclamais-je, presque en colère.**

 **_ Oh, arrête de m'appeler Miss Swan, s'il te plait. Oui, il se peut que j'ai un peu… un peu bu.** Ricana-t-elle. **Mais j'avais une bonne raison ! L'alcool est un excellent anti douleur ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant sa main droite. »**

Je roulai des yeux. Il y avait encore des entailles profondes sur ses phalanges qu'elle n'avait surement pas désinfectées. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, passablement saoule, dans le froid et en pleine nuit.

 **« Entre. Lui intimais-je tandis qu'elle pénétra avec hâte dans le manoir.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Oh. Dis-moi que tu mangeais du chocolat, tu es trop mignonne quand tu grignote le soir tu sais. S'exclama-t-elle.**

 **_ Ne dis pas de choses stupides Emma. Va dans le salon, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tes plaies. »**

Je montai les escaliers, me retrouvant dans ma salle de bain. Je saisis la trousse de secours et m'adossa à l'évier, soufflant lourdement. Décidément, cette soirée était loin d'être facile. Je m'évertuais à essayer de penser à autre chose et il fallait toujours qu'elle arrive juste au moment où je trouvais la force de tenter de l'oublier.

C'est agacée que j'entrai dans le salon et la vit assise sur le canapé. Elle observait étrangement ses mains. Je vins prendre place à ses côtés.

 **« Donne-moi ta main. Lui intimais-je en sortant le coton et l'alcool. »**

Emma me tendis sa main droite. Je passai délicatement le coton imbibé sur ses plaies tandis qu'elle serra les dents face à la douleur.

 **« Je constate que boire n'évacue pas complétement toute douleur. Répondis-je presque ironiquement.**

 **_ Oh non, surement pas. Il n'y a que les douleurs mentales que l'alcool cache. »**

Je relevais mon regard et fronça les sourcils face à sa dernière phrase.

 **« Et puis, une fois que ça ne fait plus effet, tout nous reviens en pleine face. C'est là tout l'aspect étrangement horrible de la chose. Finit-elle par me dire tristement.**

 **_ Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant bu ? Lui demandais-je en me reconcentrant sur ma tâche.**

 **_ Pour t'oublier. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en passant un bandage autant de sa main.

 **« Et on ne peut pas dire que ça ait marché en fait. Grimaça Emma en bougeant les doigts, satisfaite de mon bandage.**

 **_ Emma, pourquoi- M'apprêtais-je à lui demander en la regardant de nouveau.**

 **_ Je t'aime. »**

Sans le vouloir, mes yeux s'arrondirent un peu et j'ouvris la bouche, sans parvenir à sortir un seul mot durant quelques secondes.

Puis, je la refermais et la regardait plus durement.

 **« Tu as trop bu Emma. Lui dis-je en me levant.**

 **_ Oui, surement. Mais ce que je dis est vrai. Je t'aime Regina. Me dit-elle en se levant.**

 **_ Je ne devrais pas tenir compte des propos d'une personne sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Tu peux garder le canapé. Lui dis-je en voulant rebrousser chemin tandis qu'Emma m'agrippa le bras, m'amenant auprès d'elle.**

 **_ Je peux te jurer sur la tête d'Henry que c'est vrai. Me dit-elle d'une voix plus grave et sérieuse. »**

Je fronçais de plus en plus les sourcils. A quoi jouait-elle ? Nous étions amis, nous jouions à un jeu dangereux. Ensuite, les règles avaient évolués, puis nous avions couché ensemble. Cet après-midi même, elle m'avait intimé de partir, prétextant s'être bien amusé, mais que s'en était assez. Et ce soir, la voilà ivre, dans mon salon, criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle m'aime.

Son attitude était aussi déroutante que fatigante. Pourtant, je ne pouvais dégager mon regard interrogatif du sien. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé en soufflant lourdement.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier c'est plus fort que moi. Et j'ai peur.**

 **_ Peur ?**

 **_ J'ai peur de tout Regina ! Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas retombée amoureuse d'une femme, j'y avais même renoncé ! Tu sais, je m'en suis prise des réflexions blessantes chaque fois que je m'affichais avec une femme. C'était tellement difficile que j'avais décidé d'arrêter. Sauf que toi, tu as débarqué, avec tes tailleurs sexys, avec ton visage d'ange et ton parfum envoutant. Tu m'as happé et je n'ai même pas su résister. Le problème en plus, c'est que tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme ! Tu es Regina Mills ! C'est très déroutant. Je suis censé te détester je te rappelle. Me dit-elle, l'index en l'air.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Mais non, au lieu de ça, je ne fais que penser à toi nuit et jour depuis… depuis quand d'ailleurs, je ne m'en rappelle même pas. Bon. Peu importe. Le fait est que j'ai essayé de te rejeter mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout, chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, il me semble gravé dans la roche ! Je n'arrive plus à faire sans après. Au départ, il y a eu cette habitude de coller nos cuisses l'une à l'autre.**

 **_ Emma, tu-**

 **_ Puis, il a fallu que je te donne des cours. Et tu m'as embrassé. Enfin que je t'ai embrassé. Enfin, je ne sais même plus qui a commencé, mais je savais DEJA que je n'arriverais plus à m'en passer. Et finalement, j'ai eu cette idée DEBILE de te proposer ce pacte. J'aurais dû te faire signer un contrat tiens. Comme dans 50 nuances de Grey. Et au cas où tu ne t'en douterais pas encore, tu tiendrais le rôle de Christian. Répondit-elle en pleine réflexion.**

 **_ Emma. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de prononcer en souhaitant cacher mon rire, en vain.**

 **_ Oh et ça j'aime ça aussi. J'aime tellement ça, t'entendre rire. Me dit-elle en penchant la tête, tendrement. »**

Je me mis à rougir en détournant le regard. Emma se leva et me fit face.

 **« J'aime te voir rougir aussi. Souffla-t-elle.**

 **_ Emma. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Lui répondis-je en évitant toujours son regard et en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. »**

Je me mise à regarder Emma dans les yeux… Ses yeux qui devenaient petit à petit noir de désir. Elle fit un pas vers moi, nous rendant que trop proche. Sentir la chaleur de son corps était une véritable torture.

 **« Embrasse-moi. Me chuchota-t-elle presque en m'implorant.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas Emma, tu es-**

 **_ Je t'en prie Regina. Me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue et en regardant mes lèvres. »**

Emma approcha son visage du mien. Puis, elle posa ses lèvres chastement sur les miennes et les décollant quelques secondes plus tard.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. »**

De nouveau, Emma captura mes lèvres, cette fois plus intensément.

 **« Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne sur cette fichue planète. »**

Encore une fois, Emma m'embrassa. Elle passa la barrière de mes lèvres, contorsionnant sa langue à la mienne. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, je gémissais contre ses lèvres tout en apposant ma main sur son bras. Puis, à mon grand regret, elle se détacha de nouveau de moi.

 **« Dis-moi que tu me crois. »**

Je relevai mon visage, tombant sur son regard. Il était suppliant, tendre et… Aimant. Je le savais. Emma m'aimait, elle était sincère.

 **« La prochaine fois, ne viens plus ivre chez moi s'il te plait. Lui dis-je en souriant faiblement. »**

Emma me sourit à son tour. Je me détachai d'elle, allant chercher le plaid dans lequel j'étais précédemment blottie ainsi qu'un coussin.

Emma s'assise sur le bord du canapé, soucieuse.

 **« Je ne peux donc pas venir avec toi. Souffla-t-elle, déçue.**

 **_ Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain. Lui répondis-je en un sourire rassurant. »**

Emma s'allongea et se tourna vers moi tandis que je m'apprêtais à partir. Elle me saisit une dernière fois le poignet, m'attirant vers elle pour un baiser chaste, chaleureux et tendre.

 **« Merci de me supporter. Me glissa-t-elle. »**


	39. Chapitre 39 - Henry

_**Ah Mon Dieu, c'est le dernier chapitre, je suis toute émuuuuuuuuuue ! Cette fiction s'est vraiment construire au fur et à mesure, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire de cette manière. Tout d'abord, j'ai très rarement écris sous un POV, mais en plus, lorsque j'écris une fiction, je sais exactement comment elle finira et ce qui la constituera… Or là, je vous avoue que les idées me sont venues au fur et à mesure. Je stressais un peu pour la fin, savoir comment la finir, puis au final, cela m'a paru très simple. Trop simple ? Hahaha.**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction, avec une nouvelle technique, un nouveau genre que je n'avais jamais testé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis la barre très haut, que je n'arriverais jamais à réécrire une nouvelle fiction qui soit si bien, et étrangement, si bien menée malgré mon improvisation totale. (Quelle prétentieuse je fais !)**_

 _ **En tout cas, je rabâche comme une petite vieille, mais je vous dis encore : merci et merci et merci pour vos reviews, votre suivi assidu, vos avis adorables.**_

 _ **Un merci spécial à plusieurs reviewers réguliers dont j'ai toujours attendu l'avis avec empressement :**_

 **MissOuat4ever** **(je lis ta fic « In Your Body, j'adore !)**

 **regina2015 (avec qui j'ai eu des échanges privés très constructifs ! Franchement ? T'es génial ! Je me suis délectée de chacune de tes reviews. Je crois que tu as été la plus active hahaha)**

 **NathanS23**

 **Em974**

 **Pilounana**

 **Mystik.7 (** **Breathless** **est VRAIMENT une pépite ! Mais je comprends à quel point ça peut être difficile de finir une fic, surtout quand on ne sait pas où on va dès le départ ! J'espère que tu retrouveras l'inspiration mais surtout : ne te force pas ! Prend ton temps. )**

 **ZoZen**

 **Evilhayleyregal**

 **MaraCapucin**

 **JunkieWoman**

 **OoO-RED-OoO**

 **solae44 (rah, j'adore tes fics à toi aussi !)**

 **Sygui…**

… **Et encore tellement de monde que je n'ai pas assez de place pour tous vous caser HAHAHA Merci aux reviewers réguliers, aux reviewers ponctuels, et aux Guest également. (J'ai l'impression, avec tous ces remerciements, que je m'apprête à recevoir un Oscar !)**

 _ **Je vous remercie pour m'avoir supporté, moi et mon sadisme surtout car oui : on peut dire clairement qu'Emma et Regina en ont chié ! Mais après tout… cela ne serait pas vraiment réaliste sans plusieurs embuches n'est-ce pas ? Et comme la soulevait très justement Em974 : c'est connaître leurs pensées à elle deux qui est frustrant puisqu'on peut déceler à quel point on peut se compliquer la vie alors que tout peut être très simple avec un peu de confiance en l'autre et de courage !**_

 _ **Bref : j'en profite également pour répondre à quelques critiques, que je comprends parfaitement.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord : oui, ça a pris du temps pour Emma et Regina. Oui ça a été particulièrement difficile. Mais il faut savoir que j'ai commencé cette fic au même point que la série, c'est-à-dire avec deux femmes qui ne connaissent pas encore leurs propres sentiments. Admettre qu'on aime quelqu'un, parfois, c'est pas évident. Surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas censé ressentir de pareilles choses. Alors admettre qu'on l'aime est une chose, lui dire on en est CLAIREMENT une autre ! On est dans la réalité là. Vous savez bien, autant que moi, que lorsqu'on a vécu des choses horribles en amour, c'est une sinécure d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance…**_

 _ **Je ne les ai jamais mis ensemble puis séparé, puis remis ensemble. Elles n'ont jamais été ensembles. Car non : avoir un sexfriend, ce n'est pas être en couple. Et aucune des deux n'a jamais avoué explicitement (jusqu'au chapitre 38) ses sentiments. Ce « je t'aime », c'est le graal pour se rendre compte du réel, que nos sentiments sont partagés. Entre temps, nous sommes dans le doute et quand on est dans le doute, on a peur. Peur d'être rejetée, de perdre un(e) ami(e). Alors forcément, on se tait. Puis à force d'attendre, parfois, c'est forcément trop tard ! Comment je le sais ? Parce que je l'ai vécu. Et j'aime écrire des choses réalistes, je n'aime pas la facilité.**_

 _ **Ensuite : je comprends aussi que la fic n'ai pas plu dans le sens où des choses graves y sont évoquées. C'est sûr, certain que j'aborde des sujets pas évidents. Le viol, l'homophobie… mais bon. J'assume. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour ne pas dire de bêtises concernant les réactions que peuvent avoir les personnages. Après, je me défends en vous disant qu'aucun mot cru n'y est employé. Mais si vous n'aimez pas, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Heureusement, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, sinon la vie ne serait pas drôle hahaha !**_

 _ **En tout cas, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je n'ai jamais été sadique par pur plaisir. J'ai voulu vous mener là où j'avais envie de vous mener, on appelle ça La Catharsis (oui oui, remontez vos cours de français ou… allez sur Wikipédia HAHAHA). Personnellement, une fiction où tout est beau, tout est rose, sans embuche, où Emma et Regina s'avouent qu'elle s'aime dès le chapitre 3, ça m'emmerde. Bon. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps, c'est léger, mais ce n'est pas mon truc.**_

 _ **Bon. Assez de blabla ! Des gros bisous à tous et je vous retrouve très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction. Spoiler : ça parlera de boucle temporelle et ce sera très humoristique et léger (tout le contraire de celle-ci quoi ! hahaha).**_

 _ **Merci à vous et VIVA LA SWANQUEEN !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39**_

 _ **Henry (POV Emma)**_

J'ouvris les yeux… Et voulu les refermer aussitôt. La clarté de la pièce me fit grogner de mécontentement. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière.

Ma tête…

Un marteau piqueur semblait y avoir trouvé sa place. Je passais ma main sur mon visage en observant les lieux… J'étais chez Regina. Dans son salon.

Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'elle arriva timidement. Elle m'amena un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine et une assiette de viennoiseries.

 **« Réveil difficile hein ? Me demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.**

 **_ C'est rien de le dire. Soufflais-je en m'asseyant tandis que ma tête tourbillonnait. »**

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit. Regina me tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle avait amené et dans lequel le cachet effervescent avait disparu.

 **« Merci. Lui dis-je en m'emparant du verre. »**

Après en avoir bu une gorgée, mon regard s'attarda sur le bandage de ma main droite.

« **Oh. Hier, je vous ai soi-**

 **_ Je me souviens. Lui répondis-je doucement. »**

Regina me regarda intensément avant de détourner le regard, gênée. Je me souvenais parfaitement des faits de la veille. Et ne les regrettait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Je finis de boire mon verre d'eau.

 **« Je n'aime pas… Que tu viennes me voir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais hier. Me dit-elle difficilement en n'osant pas affronter mon regard.**

 **_ Je comprends… Mais je fais de bien plus jolies déclarations sous l'emprise de l'alcool. »**

Regina continuait à fixer un point invisible sur le mur de gauche. Je posai mon verre lentement sur la table basse en verre et m'agenouilla face à elle. Elle osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux.

J'y décelais de la peur mélangée à de l'appréhension.

 **« Ecoute Regina. Je suis fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée de lutter contre moi-même, fatiguée de me morfondre, fatiguée de ne rien assumer. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. J'ai été sincère, sur toute la ligne même si…**

 **_ Même si quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **_ Même si je m'y suis peut-être mal prise. Dire qu'il m'a fallu boire pour enfin trouver le courage de me dévoiler, je suis irrécupérable** Soufflais-je en riant quelque peu de moi-même. **Cela aurait été vraiment plus honorable de t'avouer tout ça l'esprit clair. Excuse-moi.**

 **_ Oh. Me dit-elle en baissant la tête avec gêne.**

 **_ Je…** Soufflais-je, les mots étant toujours difficile à sortir de ma bouche. **AH, comme c'est pénible d'avoir autant de difficultés à dire juste 3 petits mots ! M'exclamais-je, agacée.**

 **_ Mais… Emma… Parvient-elle à prononcer difficilement.**

 **_ Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Lui affirmais-je. »**

Nous continuions à nous observer, dans notre bulle. Elle prit finalement ma main dans la sienne fermement, l'observant avec souci.

 **« Comment allons-nous faire Emma ? Souffla-t-elle. »**

Je mis mon autre main sur sa joue et lui offrit un baiser tendre et chaleureux. Un baiser amoureux, de ceux que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de donner sincèrement.

 **« Comme ça. Lui répondis-je simplement. »**

Regina me sourit timidement et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'elle releva la tête et se leva d'un bond.

 **« Henry. S'exclama-t-elle. »**

Je me retournais vivement et vit notre fils, son cartable sur le sol et la bouche ouverte, aussi grande que le grand canyon.

 **« Henry, nous pouvons tout t'expliquer. Prononça-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **_ Nous devons tout t'expliquer. Dis-je à mon tour.**

 **_ Emma, enfin Emma et moi nous-**

 **_ Alors on en est là ? Demanda-t-il, calmement, sous le choc. »**

Regina et moi restions silencieuses, figées devant notre fils nous scrutant, le regard interrogatif. Après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait réagir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me poser la question. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement. Je ne pouvais compter qu'en nombre d'heures le temps passé depuis le moment où j'avais enfin avoué mes sentiments à Regina.

Henry fit un pas vers nous, l'air grave.

 **« On en est là, vous me laissez là, à galérer depuis des semaines. Prononça-t-il gravement.**

 **_ Henry, mais qu'est-ce que-**

 **_ Ca fait des semaines que j'élabore les plans les plus farfelus les uns des autres pour vous rapprocher.**

 **_ Qu-quoi ? Balbutiait Regina tandis que j'arrondissais les yeux.**

 **_ J'en ai même fait une mission. Et vous finissez par… par tout faire toute seule. C'est vraiment… frustrant. Finit-il par dire en fronçant les sourcils. »**

Je finis par tourner mon regard vers une Regina aussi surprise et dans l'incompréhension que moi. Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer ce que nous ressentions en cet instant, à savoir que nous étions complétement perdues. Finalement, Henry se précipita vers nous et nous serra en une étreinte familiale chaleureuse. Nous hoquetons de surprise.

 **« Mais peu importe. Je suis si content ! S'exclama-t-il, toujours dans nos bras. »**

Je regardai la chevelure d'Henry et sourit à sa dernière phrase. Regina fit de même. Puis, nous finissions par nous observer, d'une toute autre manière. Ce n'était plus simplement avec du désir… Mais avec de l'amour. Des sentiments sincères, bruts et forts.

Soudain, Henry se détacha de nous et porta une mine espiègle sur le visage.

 **« Dites-moi que je peux le dire à Snow. Dit-il en se délectant.**

 **_ Hors de question ! M'exclamais-je.**

 **_ D'accord ! S'exclama Regina, aussi enthousiaste que sadique.**

 **_ Regina ! M'exclamais-je une nouvelle fois, sous un ton de reproche. »**

La brune me regarda, d'un air heureux, fier, et avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Puis, elle se tourna vers Henry.

 **« Nous en parlerons plus tard mon chéri. Monte dans ta chambre. »**

Henry hocha la tête en souriant et monta les escaliers lourdement et rapidement à la fois.

Regina se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Et maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle. »**

Je m'approchai d'elle, lui entoura le visage de mes mains et lui offrit un des baisers les plus forts, intenses, sincère et amoureux que j'ai pu donner de toute ma vie.

Puis, me détachais d'elle et l'observa, sereine.

 **« Je t'aime vraiment Regina.** Lui répondis-je, simplement. **Oh. Oh en fait… ce n'est pas si difficile que ça n'y parait. Soufflais-je en souriant pour moi-même.**

 **_ Tu as toujours réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle, amusée.**

 **_ Exactement. Les choses ne sont compliquées que si nous décidons de les rendre compliqué je pense. Lui répondis-je sincèrement. »**

Regina me sourit tendrement tandis que nous nous étreignions chaleureusement.

 **« Emma. Je crois bien que… que moi aussi… Enfin, moi aussi je. Chuchota-t-elle en bégayant. »**

Je relevais le buste, la regardant avec affection.

 **« Je sais. Lui répondis-je en passant ma main sur ma joue. »**

Regina me sourit et m'étreignit de nouveau. Je souriais, aussi fort que je n'avais jamais souri. Mon cœur menaçait de se rompre tellement il battait à une allure discussion avec Ruby m'avait permis de me rendre compte que je l'aimais. J'aimais Regina, d'un amour pur, juste et sincère. Et je ne pourrais jamais, au grand jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort qu'elle. Et je savais oui, je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi fort que je l'aimais. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à le dire. Mais ça viendra. Avec un peu de patience et d'attention. De toute façon, je serais toujours là pour elle. J'avais déjà risqué ma vie pour elle par le passé et je recommencerais, sans hésitation. Car ça en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine.

Et si j'avais affronté la mort et les ténèbres, ce ne serait ni le regard des autres, ni leurs jugements, ni mes parents qui me l'enlèveraient. Whale avait peut-être vu certaine choses avant même que Ruby s'en aperçoive, mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser intimider.

Je n'en avais que faire de ce que pense les autres car je serais toujours là pour la protéger. Après tout, c'est la règle numéro un de notre jeu pas vrai ?

J'en avais rajouté une récemment d'ailleurs, et j'étais sûre à présent qu'elle l'adopterait sans difficultés.

 _Règle numéro deux : l'aimer aussi fort que mon cœur le puisse et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

 **FIN**


End file.
